Escape
by xDarion'sKeeperx
Summary: When the parents decide it's okay for Percy and Annabeth to have some time together, to escape from New York, they send them to Mrs. Jackson's cousin Charlie in Forks. P/A E/B
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

Percy POV

I was sitting in my living room with Annabeth, and we were, well, making out with the T.V. on in the background.

It had been a little more than a year since the battle at Olympus and things were going smoothly- somewhat.

We were still attacked by monsters but since Kronos' demise, they calmed down quite a bit.

The Gods were claiming their children and holding to their oath, and Annabeth said that Olympus was almost rebuilt.

The only thing that I didn't like was that I hardly had time to see her, my Annabeth.

We went to different schools, and she lived across town from me, and when I did see her, we didn't have any time alone.

I mean this was the best we've done in months, with the T.V. blaring so my mom and step-dad Paul wouldn't hear.

It's not like we would do anything, but our parents wouldn't leave us alone.

Plus all these new half-bloods looked up at us as if we were superheroes! That's not really a bad thing but it's gotten really annoying!

As if Annabeth could sense my troubles she asked, "What's wrong Percy?"

I glanced at her pretty face, thinking how lucky I was and replied, "I just wish we could get away from it all, you know? Go to someplace where we could just be Percy and Annabeth, and maybe get some time together."

"Yeah, I know. Seems like we can't get a moment of peace."

As if on cue, I could hear my mom walking down the hallway, headed straight for the room. Annabeth quickly slid off my lap and scootched down the couch and grabbed my hand.

Just then my mom walked in and said, "You're gonna have to turn up that T.V. some more next time. Paul and I could hear everything. And, um, Percy your, ah, tent isn't helping." I looked down and tried to cover myself. "Anyway, Annabeth you're going to stay for dinner, Paul, your father and I have something to tell you kids."

When my mom walked away, we turned to look at each other, knowing exactly what the other had on their mind- what could they be telling us?

Then Annabeth smirked, looked down and said, "Glad to know the affect I have on you." and walked to the kitchen to help with dinner.

* * *

Mr. Chase came over right before the lasagna came out of the oven, and I got him a chair for the table.

Annabeth already had one as she could have dinner here as often as would like, but that hardly happened.

Once the food had been dished out, Annabeth and I went over to the fire to make our offering, sharing a micro-kiss by the fire.

Once we got back we saw that no one had touched their food, and was looking toward us. My face heated up as they probably just saw the kiss.

As Annabeth and I took our seats, my mom started to talk.

"Percy, Annabeth, we know the past year has been hard on you guys and we've decided to do something about it." At this point the table was deathly quiet," Well, we've overheard you guys talking, and know that construction is almost done and we know you two are very responsible, so we are sending you away for awhile. Together."

Annabeth looked shocked and I'm sure I did too so Mr. Chase took it as his time to talk.

"Now I know this may be hard to believe, but, if you guys want, we are going to send you to Forks, Washington. One of Mrs. Jackson's cousins lives there, Charlie I believe his name is. It's a small town, and it seems like no one has heard of it, so you wouldn't have to worry about anyone. Charlie has a daughter that lives with him, and he's agreed to take you guys. He says he even converted to basement into two separate bedrooms. What do you guys say?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other, stared into the other's eyes and had a sort of silent conversation. I could tell she liked the idea, but was nervous about being away from home and I'm sure she got the same from me.

I gave a miniscule nod to her before saying, "Annabeth and I would love that! Thank you!" while she said at the exact same time, "We'd love to, thank you!"

The adults all laughed at our actions and the rest of dinner went by great, eating and chattering about the stay in Forks.

* * *

Later that night, I sent an Iris message to Tyson, who was with dad in the forges, rebuilding the palace.

"Hey big guy! Got some news to tell you!" I told him once he saw me.

"Yay! I love news from Percy! Is Annabeth there with you?" he asked, I swear he was almost like Annabeth's little brother.

"Naw, she had to go home a while ago, but the news is about her too." I responded.

"Oh goody! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Ty chanted.

"Well my mom, Paul and Annabeth's dad said that we could go and live with my mom's cousin for awhile, over in Washington. And I know it's a long way from New York, but I'll send you lots of Iris messages, and its right by the sea, too! Charlie, my mom's cousin, is going to take good care of us, and he has a daughter our age that can show us the school."

His face dropped for a minute, then returned to its normal smile.

"That's great Percy! And by the ocean, too! I just wish you weren't so far from camp, but if you promise to message me, I'll be alright! Have a good time; I've got to get back to building. And don't forget the peanut butter!" he said, and then the message disappeared.

Good, another person down, now we just have to tell the camp, hopefully in a way it won't sound perverted, and I just know my dad and Annabeth's mom are going to have a word with us.

That's the part I'm scared of.

How am I supposed to tell a god that I am going with Annabeth to a secluded place, with minimal people watching? That'll be a nice conversation, especially since Athena doesn't like that I'm dating her daughter in the first place, but I'll think of something when I get there.

I look at the clock and see that the time is after ten-thirty and decide to get ready for bed.

I brush my teeth and wash my face before stripping to my boxer-briefs and climbing into bed.

That night, I dreamed of Annabeth, like always, and how great it will be to have some quiet time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Percy POV

I awoke the next morning with Annabeth hovering over me, staring down at my face.

I pulled her down for a short, but sweet kiss before asking, "What'd ya doin here so early in the morning? And I thought that you weren't allowed in my room?"

She giggled and sat down next to me and replied, "Well, I'm not early, you're just late, its eleven o'clock. As for your other question, your mom figured I'd wake you up in Forks anyway, so she lifted the ban. Though I think she wanted to test what we'd do."

I smiled and said, "I hope we pass after this!" then rolled over and hovered on top of her with a mischievous glint in my eye worthy of Hermes.

"What the! Percy, I don't kn-"she started to exclaim but I silenced her with a kiss. She was surprised at first then really got into it and soon it was a full blown make out session, tongue and all.

But Annabeth, being the smart one, broke the kiss and said, rather breathlessly, "We should go before they suspect something."

I nodded and reluctantly stopped kissing, but noticed she was out of breath and almost hyperventilating.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Glad to know the affect I have on you." Before getting up and going over to the dresser.

She grumbled a little then replied, "Glad to know the affect I still have on you." motioning downwards.

My face heated up when I realized I was in my boxer briefs which were rather, um, tight at the moment. Still I sucked it up and said back with a laugh, "Yeah, you, do. Now will you shut up about it and get out so I can change?"

It was her turn to blush when she realized she was still sat on my bed, looking as if she weren't going to move.

Once her blush faded, she hopped off and headed toward the door, but not before I caught her and pulled her in for a chaste kiss and hug.

After I heard the door close, I was about to tug off my shorts, but then thought against it and headed for the door, putting on my robe.

I walked into the kitchen to find Annabeth and my mom making blue pancakes and I called out, "Hey mom, what are we doing today?"

"We are going out shopping, you two are going to tell the camp and then we will get you enrolled for the high school in Forks, why?" she replied.

"Oh, I was just wondering if I had to take a shower or not. With that schedule I guess I should, so I'll be out in a little while, k?" I explained.

"Alright dear, Annabeth and I will put the pancakes on hold then." She said.

"Thank you!" I yelled for I was already down the hall and at the bathroom door.

I went inside and locked the door, then turned on the hot water taking off the robe, hanging it up and taking off my shorts.

I was about to get in when I remembered that I left my soaps in the other bathroom, so I tied a towel around my waist and crept to other bathroom, grabbed the soaps and left. I thought no one saw me but I had a nagging feeling somebody did, I just hope it wasn't Annabeth.

I showered quickly, only to step out and have no clothes.

Come on! First the soaps and now this? All while my girlfriend is in the house!

Once again, I tied the towel around my waist and quietly stole out the door in a half-crouch.

I got to my room, only to find someone there. Guess who? Annabeth. The gods must hate me.

I cleared my throat and said, "Uh, Annabeth can you uh, please, get out so I can, uh, change?" Why was I so nervous? Oh, yeah, I'm naked with only a towel to cover me.

She looked up and blushed so hard I thought her head might explode and scurried out of the room. I locked the door after her and put on the clothes I had laid out earlier that day.

After composing myself a little, I opened the door to see Annabeth sitting against the wall.

She blushed yet again as she saw me, and started to babble but I couldn't make out anything, so I walked over to her, helped her to her feet and hugged her saying, "Woah, slow down. I can't understand a word."

Annabeth was quiet for a moment, then replied, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Percy, I shouldn't have been in there and I should've know and oh I'm sorry."

She looked like she could be on the verge of tears, so I held her close and stroked her hair and said, "No, Annabeth, I'm sorry. You can be in my room, but I should've brought clothes with me to the shower. It's not your fault and don't even try to argue, because it's a moot point. Just forget about it, okay? I had a towel, I was covered, it's not like you saw anything, so there is no point crying over it. Now let's go see to those pancakes."

She brightened up a little over that so I took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

My mom saw our hands and decided to embarrass us saying, "Aw, look Paul. They're inseparable. And Annabeth balances Percy out so well."

Both Annabeth and I blushed at her comments, but sat down at the table still holding hands.

Then I defiantly knew Annabeth was back to normal when she added, "Yeah, I guess I do balance out seaweed brain her, don't I?" taking a laugh at my expense.

The pancakes were fantastic, as always, and soon we went out shopping.

I was surprised to find out that Annabeth was shopping with my mom and me. When I pointed this out to my mom she shrugged and said, "I don't know how Charlie modified the basement , so you'll be needing matching room stuff. Plus I get more bonding time."

That provoked the comment, "Geez, you're acting like were engaged or something." From me, which in turn made my mom say, "They way you two act is like an engaged couple."

That made Annabeth and me shut up for a while.

* * *

Sopping was fun for the most part. We looked at wall colors and picked a few swatches out so we could get the same color in Forks and bought a few rugs, lamps and that sorta stuff.

As we were driving away from the stores and towards our next destination, I was dreading what would happen once we got there, but once I looked into my Annabeth's face, I knew it would be alright.

When she caught me staring, she smiled and scooted closer to me, putting her head on my shoulder. I smiled contently, and looked down at her, enjoying the moment.

It ended too soon as my mom pulled up at the base of the hill stating she would stay in the car.

As we walked up the hill, hand in hand, I noticed my favorite old guy in a wheelchair waiting on the top of the hill, like he knew we were coming.

Annabeth noticed, too and waved while I just smiled.

When we got to the crest of the hill, he simply smiled and waved us towards the big house.

We came to a stop on the porch where he asked, "Now what is it you need to say. I know it's good because you both are positively beaming."

I answered with, "Well our parents said that we could go to a different place for a little while, with some of my mom's family, and we took the offer, and now we are here to tell the camp about our absence."

"Ah young Percy. You have grown a lot in these last few years, both of you, wise beyond your years. It is good you have come to me first; or rather I had come to you. This would make for some lovely camp gossip if not told right. I think we should get everyone together in the pavilion and have me explain, it would be better that way." He said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Annabeth spoke then saying, "Oh, thank you sir. That would be loads easier." and I nodded to show I agreed.

After a little more talking the old man called everyone down to the dining pavilion and started his speech.

"Most of you know Percy and Annabeth but I am sorry to say that they are not going to be at camp anymore, and they will not be visiting for some time, as they are going to a new school across the country. They've promised to send messages with updates if they have any updates, so bid them farewell, as not even I know when they will be back."

He was right, that did sound a lot less scandalous than if either Annabeth or I had tried to say it. I can't help but notice how he oh-so-subtly forgot to mention none of the parents were moving.

Soon we were surrounded by a swarm of campers wishing us farewell and to have fun at the new school.

After the main stream died down and most of the kids went back to their activities, a few more campers came over- Clarisse and Grover. I could tell that they both saw right through it.

"So," Clarisse started, "What's the real dish? I can't help but notice the old guy kept out some stuff. Like parents." She said wagging her eyebrows.

Both Annabeth's and my face were bright red but Grover saved us saying, "Hey, hey, they'll tell us"

Once she calmed down, Annabeth replied, "We're going to Forks, Washington. Seaweed brain's mom has a cousin there that'll take us. And nothing like that is going on, Clarisse. We are just getting away for a little while. Plus the guy who's looking after us is a cop."

Clarisse smirked and said, "A cop? Oh, that's gonna be fun to live with. Have a nice time, I'm gonna go catch up with Chris." then left.

Grover added, "Yeah, have fun and send lots of Iris messages."

I smiled brightly when he said this, fist bumped and called out, "Thanks G-man! And we will!" as he left, then turned to my girl and said "Two down, one, or I guess technically two to go."

She said, "Oh, you already got Tyson? Good, but last one is hardest. We should be off." She grabbed my hand and we walked down the hill and into my mom's car where before we could buckle, she asked, "What'd they say?"

I chuckled and told her what happened, leaving out the part about Clarisse's comment. She seemed satisfied and we drove in silence back to my house.

* * *

Once we got home mom took us over to the computer and made us enroll in Forks High School via the internet.

Then Paul made the best hamburgers ever, before we all settled on the sofa to watch T.V.

After about an hour of that, my mm went to go get some coffee, or at least that's what she said, but I think she made a phone call.

Later on in the night I was changing the channel when I got a glimpse of the time.

How was it already 9:05?

"Um, mom, shouldn't someone be driving Annabeth home? It's really late." I said.

She replied with, "I called her dad and she is staying here for the night."

I swear my eyes were out of my skull. Annabeth…here…whole night.

"Well then, I'll get some spare blankets as I'm on the couch." I responded, but then Annabeth just had to say, "No, no, Percy, you get your room. I got couch."

There was no way I was letting my Annabeth sleep on the couch so I say, "You are the guest, you get the bed. It's fair."

She let it go but was still grumbling when I got back with the blankets, so I put them down, and noticing no one else was here, pulled her onto my lap and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

I picked her up in my arms and started carrying her to my room mouthing 'she's asleep' to my mom.

When I put her down in my bed, she didn't let go of my shirt. My mom passed, chuckled and shook her head no when I mouthed 'help'. After a few minutes she came back though, but she didn't help, instead she took a picture and mouthed 'just stay'. I shook my head no and hoped Annabeth would loosen her grip. Then my mom did the unthinkable, she closed the door.

Finally I gave up and reached out to my Annabeth's hand and tried to pry it off my shirt. At first I thought she was going to let go, but then she pulled me towards her, which of course woke her up.

I thought I saw her blush, but it was hard to tell in the dark, and in the position I was in.

She had pulled me so that I was lying across her stomach diagonally, my face in the pillows. I quickly slid off her and turned to see her face.

I reached out and stroked her face before kissing her lips gently and saying, "I'll sleep in here, with you. My mom already got a picture of your death grip on my shirt and said I could. I'm gonna strip down to my boxer briefs so get under the covers and look away, oh I guess it doesn't matter, you've seen me in them before."

She reddened a bit then crawled under the covers and turned the other way.

I got up and faced the other way, striped down, and got under the covers. I couldn't help it, so I reached out and pulled Annabeth toward me, and slipped into peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Ok, what'd you guys think? Review and let me know! I might write and post another chap tomarrow, just because I can't awhile after that and I feel guilty about starting a new story then leaving you hanging. So review and favorite and story alert and all that good stuff. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth POV (finally)

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine, and then I remembered that Mrs. Jackson let me stay over.

I also remembered how I pulled him on top of me in my sleep.

That was embarrassing.

I tried to move but couldn't, it seems over the night Percy had pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. As cute as that was, and how right it felt, he was unconsciously pressing his, um, problem against me. Seems I do that to him a lot. I know he can't help it, I mean he is a teenage boy, but I'm glad it's only me.

I've gotten rather possessive over him. He is **my** seaweed brain.

I looked up to his face and saw the cutest little smile and the most blissful expression he's ever worn.

I decided to let him sleep, and relish in the moment. It was quiet and peaceful, just the way I imagined Forks.

Forks. I'm still kind of nervous about that. I love my Percy and everything, and I want more time with him, it's just that I don't know what will happen, and I hate that feeling. I always know what's going to happen, and now I don't.

Everything with Percy is a surprise, but I think that makes us a better couple, he balances out my know-it-all-ness, and in turn, I balance out his rashness.

Suddenly, he hugged me tighter and said, "Annabeth, I love you, don't ever go. Don't, no! I love you, come back!" then startled awake.

I turned around and told him, "Bad dream? I didn't know you sleep talked."

His face went red he replied, "Yeah, bad dream. What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing much, just that you loved me and that you wanted me back. What was your dream about, anyway?" I said.

If possible, his face went even redder, and he crashed his head into the pillows before telling me, "I said that? Crap! I mean it's true and all, but I rather have told you while I'm awake. How long have you been up?"

"Oh, just a few minutes. But you avoided my question. Will you tell me?" he shook his head no, so I stroked his face, "Please?" he shook his head again but not as forcefully, so I completely turned around and rolled over so that I was lying on top of him, "Please, for me? It would make me so happy if you told me."

He groaned and relented saying, "You know I can't resist you like that!" I smirked, "Well, we were at camp, down by the lake, and you were telling me that you were leaving me and you didn't want to go to Forks with me and I got scared and started pleading with you to stay. Happy? I told you. Now you think I'm a wimp." Then he looked away from my face. I had a feeling he would have turned over if I wasn't lying on top of him.

I reached out and turned his head back then wiggled up his body so my eyes were on the same level as his. Stroking his face I replied, "Oh, Percy. You can be so stupid sometimes. You know I wouldn't leave you, why would you think that?"

He grabbed my hand and held it to his face and said, "Because I don't deserve you! You smart, funny, brilliant, beautiful, caring and so many other things. I'm just Percy. I'm not smart and I can't do half of what you can. You could get any guy out there, yet you chose me. It doesn't make sense and I'm afraid one day you will leave me. I couldn't take it if you left, I love you so much."

I sat, or I guess lied, awestruck for a moment then spoke softly, "Percy, you really think that much of me? You really think I'm all those things? I'm honored, but I think you got it backwards. You are Percy, the guy who can make anyone smile, who has a heart of gold and I'm so lucky to have you. Do you really think I'd leave? I love you too much, it'd break me too. I wouldn't choose any guy in the world over you."

Then I leaned down and kissed him softly, passionately, trying to put all the love I felt into the kiss. When we broke apart, he was smiling, and I laid my forehead down on his, and stared into his eyes. His beautiful, green eyes that I could look into forever.

Percy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, his smile growing even more.

We stayed like that for a long time, up until we heard movement in the hall. I slid off him and we sat Indian-style on opposite sides of the bed looking at each other's face.

After a few moments, Mrs. Jackson came in, looked at us as if not to disturb the moment and said, "You two need to get ready. It's already ten o'clock, and need to pack up the van, book flights, pack your bags and later today you two, Paul, Annabeth's dad, and myself are going to dinner for a going away party."

As she was leaving I called out, "Mrs. Jackson? Can I take a shower here?"

She turned around and replied, "Sure dear. Just take some sweatpants and a tee from Percy. You'll be fine packing the van and booking flights in that. Someone's going to have to drive you home later anyway so you can pack your stuff and get ready for the dinner anyway." then walked away.

When I turned back to Percy he had a glassy look on his face. I called out to him, but he didn't answer, so I crawled over to him, sat on his lap, looked into his eyes and asked what was wrong.

He snapped out of his trance and replied in a rough voice, "Nothing, just something I, ah, saw in my head."

I smiled up at him and kissed my way up from his neck to his lips and asked against his lip, "Details? What'd you see?"

In a very gruff voice, he said, "Uh, um, I was just, ah, picturing you in my clothes and, um, got a little excited." I chuckled a bit at that and I heard him mumble, "Stupid teenage hormones. Stupid power Annabeth has over me. Stupid, stupid, stupid!", clearly embarrassed.

I laughed a bit more loudly at that and said, "Don't worry; I won't use my power-much. And I kinda like those hormones that only seem to work for me." And just to tease him kissed him once, then got up off the bed.

I heard him groan and I silently laughed as I walked over to his dresser.

Percy came up behind me and hugged me before kissing my hair.

I looked up and asked, "Where are your sweatpants and tees?"

He turned red for a second before mumbling first and third drawer. I bent down to the third drawer and heard him groan again.

I told him to hold the pants and I opened the first drawer only to find why he blushed. The tees were there, but so were his undies and a little box that said, 'You might need these soon. I hope you don't but keep them incase. Love, mom'.

I went red and held them up for him and he mumbled "17th birthday present."

I promptly dropped the box, grabbed the pants and made my way to the bathroom, locking the door once inside.

I took a quick shower, dressed then stepped out of the bathroom.

I was walking down the hall when I heard Percy talk to his mom, so I waited and eavesdropped by the corner.

"Mom, I don't know what to do! I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Calypso. It kinda scares me." Percy said. He loves me more than Calypso? Wow.

"Percy, dear just give it time. You love her, and I can tell that she loves you, and that's all you need. Everything else will fall into place." Mrs. Jackson replied.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks."

I waited a few seconds before walking in and over to Percy, grabbing his hand. I loved the way his hand fit perfectly in mine. Mrs. Jackson handed me some warm pop tarts and I silently ate them with my other hand. At some point, she left the room leaving Percy and me alone.

I finished my breakfast and turned to him, looking into his face.

He smiled and said, "I'm sorry about this morning. Hormones went haywire."

I smiled back and replied, "It's fine Percy. Every teenager has hormones. We all get that way sometimes. And I'm sorry for teasing you."

He chuckled and said, "I guess you're right. And you don't need to apologize, well, liked it. I want to ask you something, though. Ah, well, no no I can't, it's kinda awkward."

I sighed and looked up at him telling him, "Just ask. It's better just to get it over with."

He scratched the back of his neck, blushed and asked, "Do you ever think of me? In _that way?"_

I blushed and mumbled, "Yeah, sometimes."

He let out a breath and kissed me lightly saying, "Good, I'm not the only one." against my lips.**(A/N:He's saying he's glad he's not the only one who thinks about the other in_ that _****way)**

* * *

The moving van came at noon, and we packed all of the stuff we bought yesterday and the majority of Percy's clothes.

After we sent the van off to Forks so it could meet us there, we went inside, had grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch and booked two flights to Port Angeles with a connection in Seattle.

My dad came and picked me up at two o'clock, so I could have some time with my family and get ready for dinner, but what surprised me, and scared me was who was waiting in the hall. I shouldn't have been surprised though, I knew it was coming.

They were here. My mom and Percy's dad.

I just kind of stared for a moment, and my dad excused himself to wait in the car.

Poseidon asked me to get Percy and I quickly obeyed.

I burst through the door and jogged to the living room where Percy, Paul and Mrs. Jackson were watching T.V.

When Percy saw my frantic face he ran over and asked what was wrong, which was followed by Mrs. Jackson asking the same question.

I responded with, "Um, nothing. There are just some people who need to speak with us. Now."

Mrs. Jackson and Percy quickly understood, and Percy grabbed my hand and we walked to the door.

**(A/N: I thought about leaving off there, but that would be torture.)**

When we got out into the hall Poseidon was leaning against the wall and my mom was standing with her arms crossed.

Uh-Oh.

She started off first, "Annabeth, Percy, we are well aware of the situation at hand and not sure if we approve. You are both teenagers and teen+teen+empty room=bad. We know that you two are responsible, but you need to promise us something."

Percy looked as if he wanted to hide, I could tell he was terrified.

Then Poseidon added, "No disrespecting your caretaker, continue to make sacrifices, absolutely no alcohol and bring the box, just in case. We won't forbid you not to, though we thought about it, but we do not by any means encourage it."

I think my face was as red as a tomato once he said that.

My mom looked as if she very much wanted to forbid _it, _but she knows we won't. She pursed her lips then said, "Swear, on the River Styx. Repeat, 'I swear on the River Styx while in Forks, Washington I will be respectful, continue to make sacrifices and will not have alcohol by any means.'"

Percy and I repeated then Poseidon turned to his son and said, "Percy repeat, 'I swear on the River Styx to be kind to everyone, especially Annabeth, and to bring the box to use if needed.'"

Percy, looking extremely embarrassed, repeated.

My mom said, "Good. You two both have our permission to go. Now look away. And Annabeth, change your clothes."

Percy and I quickly averted our eyes and our parents disappeared. We looked at each other for a moment then I stuttered, "I uh got to uh go, bye."

He nodded and went back inside.

I went down the stair and got in my dad's waiting car. He knew not to ask.

When we got home I changed into some of my lounge clothes and watched T.V. with the fam until dad told me to get ready.

I slipped on a semi-formal outfit and son we were off to Fuego.

Right when we parked we saw the Jacksons waiting near the front doors, Percy looking dashing in his formal shirt and khakis.

While we ate we talked aimlessly, just happy to be together.

I hugged Percy goodnight, because of the parents, and we went our opposite ways. Of course my dad being himself commented, "So, they scared you guys a little with their talk? Good."

That night I pack my bags, leaving a couple changes of clothes if I had to come back, dressed for bed and went to sleep dreaming about over protective parents and Percy.

* * *

**Good? Let me know what you think! I won't be updating until at least 7 days from now, sorry,I'm going someplace. But if I get more reviews and favorites and story alerts, I might update as soon as I get back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Percy POV

I woke bright and early the next day feeling refreshed, excited and nervous.

Today was the day.

My Annabeth and I are going to Forks!

I glanced at my clock and found it was 4:30 AM! Seems I am very excited as I am such a sleepyhead normally.

I figured I should stay in my room for the time being so that I don't appear too excited to my mom.

I got up from my bed, walked over to the closet and silently pulled a little blue box from the back right corner. Then I grabbed a yellow flashlight from a barren shelf and sat back on the bed.

When I opened the box I smiled and sifted though until I found an old book with _Files_ written on the outside.

Delicately turning the pages while holding the flashlight in the other hand, I started to look though my photo album.

Almost every photo I have of Annabeth is in here, even ones from when we weren't dating. I started at the back, flipping into the past. There were some recent ones of us chilling at restaurants and a few I sneaked of her while she wasn't looking at random places.

I guess you could say I was obsessed, but she was my girl and I loved her. There are no words to describe how I feel.

I know I sound girly and creepy but I honestly love her with all my being, even when I didn't know I loved her.

When she was offered a spot with Artimis, I never understood why I was so upset at the time.

Now I do.

I loved her, even back then, even when we were foolish children chasing monsters.

I continued back in time to right after we won the war.

In one picture we were standing outside the Empire State building facing each other with our hands clasped and up and our foreheads pressed against each other. It was cute and made me smile more, remembering that we were dirty, our clothes were torn and our hair a mess, but we were happy to be alive and together.

Going even further back I saw pictures that reminded me of fun times, and some not so fun, but every time I saw her my heart pulled, which was every picture.

I spent a good hour looking over the book, remembering all the time we had together and realizing that I always had loved her, even when I was that sweet, naïve little twelve-year-old boy.

I softly placed the book on the bed and picked up the box again. There were various things that I had collected over the years in it, most of them pertaining to Annabeth.

There were a plethora of key chains, my favorites being a wave Annabeth bought for me in San Francisco, a little heart shaped rock we had found and made into a key chain, but my all time favorite was a handmade tiny Yankees cap with a little heart on the top of the visor that Annabeth made for me. I snatched it out of the box and held it to my chest, thinking, yet again, how I landed a girl like her.

She was my everything, my all in all, but it made no sense. No matter how many times she tried to convince me, I just can't help but thinking that she was way too good for me, she built the Gods' city for gods' sake!

What did I ever do? I almost get her killed, and barely lead our side to victory, but only because a prophecy told it, with a ton of casualties on our side.

My Annabeth could have any guy, anyone in the entire world, and she chooses me?

But these feelings have dwindled.

Why?

She agreed to go to Forks. She loves me enough to upset her parents and pick up everything and leave, just like I love her the same way.

At about 7:00 AM my mom knocked on my door after my alarm went off, came in and found me lying on top of my comforter staring up at the ceiling with a blissful expression on my face.

"Hey, kid. You gonna come have breakfast? Blue pancakes and sausage." She said.

I mumbled a 'In a minute' and sighed before getting up and putting on jeans, for the parents' sake.

* * *

After a great breakfast I chilled on the couch before my mom told me to go get my bags.

I sprinted to my room, grabbed my duffel off the floor and stuffed my last remains in, apart from a few changes of clothes, including the box from earlier and all its contents before throwing on a shirt, dragging it down to the car and stuffing it in the trunk.

My mom gathered all I would need to get through the flights and put it in my drawstring bag.

I went through the house saying goodbye to each room then met my mom and Paul in the car, hopping into the back seat.

The drive to the airport was quiet and when we finally got there no one was in a hurry.

After check in we waited at the correct gate and waited for Annabeth and her family. Soon after they arrived and we sat in half comfortable, half awkward silence.

Our flight started loading and everyone stood. I shook Mr. Chase's hand telling him I would take care of his daughter, lightly hugged Paul and hugged my mom telling her that I loved her, I would message her and would see her soon.

The final call rang and I grabbed Annabeth's hand, pausing right before the gate to turn around and wave before moving on.

We boarded the plane and sat next to each other with the armrest folded up so we could hold hands.

Just as we were about to take off I turned to her and said, "Ready for this?"

She looked up, ran her hand over my face and pulled my lips to hers for a miniscule moment before saying, "Totally."

Our ride to Seattle went smoothly, as did our transfer and other ride up to Port Angeles.

When we got off the second plane we gathered our luggage and went to the car ramps where Charlie was picking us up. When we got there we saw a gigantic, colorful sign with our names on it.

A small smile graced my lips and Annabeth and I made our way over to it.

Charlie, a man with short, curly blackish-brown hair, recognized me immediately and pointed us out to a teenage girl standing with him I assume was his daughter. She had chocolate hair, pale skin pretty brown eyes.

We trotted over and Charlie asked if we were Percy and Annabeth and then started to chat but I didn't listen and tried to nod and say 'yeah, totally' in the right places.

We drove to the ridiculously small town of Forks and pulled up to a quaint two story house.

Charlie motioned us inside and Bella, his daughter, helped Annabeth with her bags.

We dropped our bags by the door and Charlie asked Bella to give us a tour of the ground floor and upstairs.

She showed us the kitchen, living room, upstairs bathroom, her room and Charlie's room. Charlie took us then and said, "I'm going to show you guys down to your basement so follow me and close your eyes once you get to the bottom of the stairs."

We followed him down the hallway and to a door next to the garage. We stopped and closed our eyes once we got down the stairs and waited politely for him to turn on the light. Soon enough he did and told us to open our eyes.

All I could think was wow.

The room was white, ready for paint. Charlie had built a wall in the center of the room and hung curtains over the openings in the fronts making two rooms and a hallway. There was also a door off the hallway.

I asked, "Hey, Mr. Charlie sir, what's that door over there?"

He chuckled and made his way over to the door and opened it.

Inside was a simple bathroom with a sink, toilet and tub/shower combo.

He replied, "I converted to old water hook-ups into a bathroom so four wouldn't have to share the one upstairs. It's not much but it'll help."

I told him, "Thank you Charlie, it's more than I imagined."

We all went upstairs then, Annabeth still speechless, and ate grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. Annabeth told Charlie that she thought candles made meals more family-like, so we lit one and did our sacrifices with that.

* * *

At about 5:00 the moving truck arrived and we hauled all of the furniture downstairs.

After they left Charlie said Annabeth and I should arrange our rooms.

I trudged downstairs with my duffel and one of Annabeth's three, since she had to bring all her clothes.

I got the far room and pulled aside the curtain revealing a light wood bead with matching dresser and a desk. I started quickly, unpacking the stuff in boxes and handing Annabeth what was hers.

By 9:00 I had my bed dressed, rugs down, clothes in dresser and accessories in their appropriate places. Annabeth and I only stopped for dinner, a wonderful stir fry made by Bella, and a few short breaks.

I walked to the edge of my room and another foot then stuck my head in Annabeth's room. Hers was about the same as mine with some more girly touches. I knocked on the wall and she turned for her dresser and walked over to me. I grabbed her waist and brought her close, kissing her hair.

She said, "Hey. This is great, how Charlie pulled out all the stops."

I pushed her back until we were at her bed, sat down and pulled her onto my lap so we were face to face and her legs were around me.

I replied, "You know what's also great? Being here with you and the fact that the basement is soundproof so we can do whatever we want."

She sighed and said, "Yeah. We should message before it gets late, though. Then we'll be free!"

I chuckled and walked over to the aquarium. She got a drachma out of her purse and through it in the mist.

My mom appeared and said, "Percy! How is it there? Are you all right? How's Charlie?"

I laughed and said, "Slow, mom. It's great here; Charlie made us two awesome rooms. We are fine and Charlie seems to be a ok."

She chuckled and we talked for a little while longer before she told us to go.

I turned to my Annabeth and said, "Now that that's over, what should we do?" while backing her up against the wall.

She giggled and said, "Gosh, Percy. Eagar are we?" then crushed her lips to mine.

I tangled my fingers in her hair and she gripped mine. I felt her tongue run across my bottom lip and I gleefully granted her entrance. When we were out of breath I kissed from her lips, down to her collar bone and back up. Somehow one of my hands had traveled down her spine and to her butt. I squeezed it playfully and she yelped in surprise then jumped up to wrap her legs around me, pushing me closer, using the wall for support. My lips were back on hers and we both moaned into each other's mouth. At that point I backed up once she was back standing.

I looked at the floor for a second before I met her eyes and she said, "That was great. Never been like that before, but we can't go too far. It was bad enough we were grinding each other up like that."

I replied, "Yeah, best kiss ever, but you're right. That might have been the line."

She nodded and said, "Do you have swim trunks?"

"Yeah, why?" I told her.

She laughed and said, "Just put them on."

I went back to my room, closed my curtain and did as she told. She was already in the hallway and motioned for me to follow her into the bathroom. There was water in the tub and I turned to her for an explanation.

She shrugged and said, "Let's go to the beach in Forks."

Just then I realized she was in a little black bikini with pink flowers, looking very hot.

I dumbly nodded, closed the door and sat down in the warm water. Annabeth came in after me and sat on my lap. I pulled her to me and hugged her. We sat like that for a while, then she turned to face me and slid down so she had her butt against my feet.

From this angle she looked amazing, the lights hitting her just right, showing off her perfect-ness.

I pouted and she laughed, a laugh I could hear forever, and leaned in so I could kiss her. I took the opportunity and gave a sweet kiss 'till she pulled away saying, "I have got to shower, so go do something for a while. You can have it after me."

I groaned but got out anyway, taking a towel from the rack.

* * *

Showers went smoothly and when I came out of mine I only bothered to put on boxer briefs because that's what I was wearing to bed anyway.

I knocked on the wall then opened Annabeth's curtain to see her on her bed on Deadalus' laptop. She looked up and I swear I saw her eyes darken a shade before she said, "Hey, I see you are ready for bed. I guess a goodnight kiss is in order."

She put down the computer, walked over to me, came into my waiting arms. We hugged for a good long while before sharing a small kiss. I told her good night and flipped the light switch in the hallway then made my way back to my room and laid down.

I tossed and turned, trying to sleep to no avail. I finally gave up and did what I knew would put me to rest.

I said, "Annabeth, are you awake?"

She replied, "Yeah, can't sleep. You too, huh?"

I found all my courage and bravery and asked, "You can come in here, with me. I mean it makes sense and…and…and…" I rambled on but was cut off by her finger over my mouth.

She said, "Just move over seaweed brain."

I chuckled quietly and scooted over. She soon laid down and I pulled her to me.

In no time we were both fast asleep.

* * *

**How was that? I just got back today, and once I saw all the reviews and favorites and story alerts, which was like a quarter and a half of my 58 messages (I'm addicted to Fanfiction, so many story alerts). Thank you and keep it up!**

**Qestion-awnser in review**

Should Bella have a god as a dad, if so which one.

**I think it should be a minor god, but I have no clue which one, so tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Annabeth POV

I woke in the morning cold and alone, even though the sheets around me were warm.

I gazed around the room thinking how white everything was, and how dreary it made the room look. We were going to have to get paint today.

I signed and rolled over, closing my eyes and snatched Percy's pillow, hugging it to my body, taking in his perfect scent.

I drifted off in a light sleep; really it was just a deep-thinking session with my eyes closed. I thought about Percy and my family and how it will be weird going to school next week, in the middle of the year. **(AN: It's a few weeks after Bella and Edward in the meadow)**

A scraping sound pulled me out of my stupor and I automatically rolled over to see what it was.

Oh. My. Gods.

Percy was standing five feet away with a towel around his waist, getting something out of a lower drawer. Does this always have to happen to me? I mean it's not like I don't like it, but, oh gosh! Stupid hormones! Just then I saw him fiddling with the towel, about to drop it, so promptly I turned over, squeezing my eyes shut with all the force I had.

When I was sure he at least had pants on, I flipped back over.

Turns out he's a slow dresser because all he had on was his boxer briefs.

It also turns out that he had no intention of putting on anything else as he turned around and walked back over to the bed.

He shook me 'awake' lightly, saying, "Annabeth, wakey wakey. It's ten o'clock, Charlie is at work and Bella is at school. Her boyfriend drove her so she left us her truck."

He patted my head like I was a dog so I told him, in a faked sleepy voice, "Perrrccyyyy! I don't wanna get up!" and rolled over.

He chuckled the said, "Fine. I'll make you wake up." Then he climbed into the bed and rolled me over, kissing my neck and jaw but never my lips. I gave up then, grabbed his hair and roughly pulled him to me. He seemed surprised for a second but honestly, after the morning I just had, I was really turned on.

Curse them hormones.

After a minute Percy was going with the same need as me, each of us wanting to get closer to the other.

My logic side screamed at me to stop, before we crossed lines, but the teen in me just never wanted it to stop.

Soon enough we were acting like crazed teens, kissing madly and grinding. I finally pulled away after my logic won over the hormones and Percy collapsed next to me.

Then he said, "Well, damn. I might have to wake you more often."

I just laid there, panting, letting the moment cool. Then I said, "Uh, don't think that will happen again."

He smirked and asked, "Oh, why won't it? I bet I could make it happen."

"Uh, I don't think so." I replied.

If possible his smirk grew larger and he said, "Oh I bet I can, it will just be harder next time. You are a terrible faker, I knew you were awake. Why do you think I made such a big deal about letting down the towel?"

I blushed until my face was cherry red and stayed silent.

He reached out and stroked my face then cupped it in his hand. Percy sat up on his side and said, "Aw, don't be embarrassed. We are teens, this crap happens. Plus, I like it when you get like that. You know you do the same thing to me all the time."

I sighed and got into the same position he was in, only facing him. "Yeah, I know, but it scared the crap out of me, Percy. I love you and all, but feeling like I never wanted to stop, I'm afraid we won't next time." I confessed.

"Oh, Annabeth. We won't, you know it." He smirked and wagged his eyebrows, "And you never wanted to stop? That's an ego boost. I know how we can get better at control."

I smiled and said, "Oh really? Why don't you enlighten me?"

He replied, "Practice!" then proceeded to roll and hover over top of me.

I laughed, ducked under his arms and got out of his bed, which made him chuckle and shift so he was sitting down, with his feet off the side of the bed. He patted the spot next to him so I came and sat cross-legged and faced him.

"So my dear lady, what's on the schedule?" he asked.

I replied, "Well, I was thinking that we could go get some paint. The white walls and curtains makes it feel like a nursing home. Ugh!"

"Alright, we will do that, my Annabeth. But first, I am making you breakfast. So go take a shower or something." He said.

I chuckled at his possessiveness and told him, "Okay, will do. Oh, and put some pants and a shirt on. I don't want a jogger to see my man in his undies."

He laughed then teased me saying, "So I'm a man now? And not just that, but your man? I never knew you were this possessive. I'm really more comfortable this way, but if you want me too, I'll put on some clothes. You do realize I can't turn you down. I'm like your slave." During his little speech he had bent over so our faces were inches apart and I could feel his warm breath on my face. He quickly kissed me then got up to get clothes.

On my way to the bathroom I made sure to hit his butt which evoked a 'Hey!' from him and a giggle from me.

* * *

I showered, got dressed and climbed the stairs on the way to the kitchen. There was a delectable scent in the air, and Percy was so involved in making breakfast he didn't notice me leaning against the wall.

He was using his water powers to clean a dish so I clicked my tongue and said, "Percy, Percy, Percy. You can't do that here. We can't reveal our awesome demigod-ness."

Percy jumped and blushed saying, "I was just trying to get it done faster so I could be ready when you came up. It's the first time I've cooked for you and I want to make it great."

I chuckled and sat down and soon enough he was finished.

Percy made the most delicious ham and bacon omelet ever. I might be just a teensie bit biased, but it was still pretty good.

Afterwards I grabbed the truck keys that were sitting on the table and we headed outside.

Percy used his cell to find when the nearest Home Depot was and soon we were off.

It took us an hour and a half to get there because a) it was in Port Angeles and b) Bella's truck goes really slow and uses a lot of gas, so we had to make a few stops on the way but all in all, it was a pretty good trip because I got to hold Percy's hand the entire way.

When we got to the store Percy got a cart and we headed straight to paint. We picked out the same paint we saw back in New York, enough to cover the walls and to decorate our curtains with.

After we got the paint we lazily walked around the store before we checked out.

Percy used the money his mom gave him for the paint and stuffed the rest back in his wallet and when we got to the truck he wanted to be all macho man so he lifted all the paint cans up at once to put them in the truck bed, closed the gate and put the cart back by himself.

I smiled at his antics and attempts to impress me.

The ride home was uneventful and soon we were back in Forks. When we pulled up to Charlie's house there was a silver Volvo in the driveway.

Percy, being a gentleman, unlocked the front door and when we walked inside we saw Bella with some penny-haired guy.

With my demigod hearing I could barely make out what he was saying, "So that's your cousin and his girlfriend? I can't read their minds either, but it's different from yours. I just get nothing from you, my love. From them, a weird static noise. Peculiar. Well I guess I should introduce myself."

He stood and walked toward us and I got the weird sense of danger usually associated with a monster. A nervous feeling, where your mind sharpens and your muscles clench, preparing for a fight.

"Hello, I am Edward. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

Percy stuck out his hand but I could tell he felt the same way as me and his hand kept flinching to his back pocket.

Following his lead to be polite I offered my hand too.

When Edward shook my hand it was like shaking an ice pack. His hand was freezing! And it was also rock hard! I looked up into his face and saw beauty, but it wasn't like Percy's, it was more unnatural.

Soon after introductions Edward left, leaving us with Bella.

I told her, "Hey I need to see to something downstairs. Percy, come with me?"

They both nodded and I walked off with Percy following behind.

Once we were down in our room, I said, "Percy, this isn't good. I have a feeling about this Edward guy. There is something he's hiding and I think Bella knows."

He replied, "Yeah, I get a monster vibe from him. And I'm almost sure Bella knows. I think we should get her to tell, but I don't know. Let's ask Chiron first."

I nodded and we went over to the fountain. I fished a drachma out of my purse while Percy made some mist.

When Chiron appeared we told him all about what we saw and felt. He told us to get it out of Bella and that if she spilled she will ask why we asked and that we could tell her our secret as long as she kept it.

It was six o'clock when we finished the message, and Charlie was going to be home any minute so we formulated a plan to get it out of Bella.

First, we would observe Edward and see if we could get the answer ourselves, then we would ask Bella. That way we would cause less hurt.

Right now Percy and I were sat on my bed listing the signs. We already had cold skin, mind reading powers and hard skin.

I said, "What about the whole unnatural beauty thing."

Percy grimaced, added it to the list and starting to sing in his smooth voice.

"I wasn't jealous before we met. Now every boy I see is a potential threat! I'm so possessive, it isn't nice. You've heard me saying water was my only vice. But now it isn't true. Now everything is new. And all I've learned has overturned. I beg of you!"

I laughed and joined in, "Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me! It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little a smile, a quest and baby I was stuck. I still don't know what you've done to me! I shouldn't have fallen so easily! I feel a kind of fear, when I don't have you near. Unsatisfied, I skip my pride. I beg you dear!"

Then Percy took over, "Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me! Don't go sharing your devotion! Lay all your love on me!"

I sang, "I've had a few little crushes here and there. They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce."

Percy now, "I used to think that was sensible. It makes the truth even more incomprehensible."

Together we sang, "Cause everything is new. And everything is you. And all I've learned, has overturned. What can I do!"

Percy sang, "Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me! Don't go sharing your devotion! Lay all your love on me!"

I sang then, "Don't go wasting your emotion! Lay all your love on me! Don't go sharing your devotion! Lay all your love on me!" drifting off at the end.

Percy and I had bounced around the room while singing and were currently holding each other at arm's length. We looked each other in the eye and burst out laughing.

After our fits Percy said, "I guess that just about sums it up pretty well."

I replied, "Well, well, my Percy is jealous of me even saying another guy, who is probably a monster, was pretty as a sign? I guess I'll just have to show him I am his and nobody else's."

I pushed him back against the wall and placed my hands on either side of his face.

I told him, "Now how should I do this? I could do this," I nuzzled his neck, "or this," I kissed up his neck and face, sucking at his ear, "or maybe this," I pressed myself up against him then backed away, "or perhaps all three?"

I pressed myself on him, nuzzled his neck, taking in his wonderful scent, then kissed my way up to his ear sucking at it, adding a little lick then coming down to his lips, purposefully rubbing on him while doing so.

He joined in there placing his hands on my back and somehow scooting me closer than I already was. Our lips fell into a steady rhythm, neither of us taking the kiss deeper.

After a minute Percy had me against the wall in the same position I had him.

He said, "Seems my Annabeth is just as jealous as I am. How can I show her I am hers and nobody else's? How about this," he ran his hands from my forehead down to my fingertips sending shivers down my spine, "or how about this," he sucked at the pulse point on my neck making me moan in pleasure, "or this," he ran his tongue over my lower lip causing my lips to part instantly, "or maybe all three?"

Percy leaned in and sucked at my neck while running his soft fingers lightly over my skin. Then he pinned my wrists to the wall and kissed his way up to my lips, and kissing me madly, putting all the love he had into it. At some point his grip on my wrists slipped and my hands used his shoulders and butt to pull him closer.

Soon the kissing stopped but we stayed pressed against each other. He was 'excited' and it was pressed against my upper thigh.

We stayed like that for a while before going upstairs and watching T.V. until dinner was ready.

The rest of the night passed uneventful and soon we were off to bed.

Percy got downstairs first and had switched our pillows. Silly, but it seemed we both needed each other to sleep.

I dressed in some cute superman pajamas and Percy stripped down to his boxer briefs. I really wished he wouldn't do that, the teen in me jumped when I saw him only in them.

We brushed our teeth, hugged and he kissed me on the cheek goodnight.

With his scent around my head, I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Good? Let me know in a review! And it would make me update faster if you added the story to your favorites and story alerts!**

**The question is still out there from last chap. Quite a few of you think no godly parent, some Demeter, Apollo, Helios, Athena, Zeus or Posidon.**

**I think personally it should be a minor god because she is 17 and hasn't been claimed, and that it should be her dad has a god because her mom was definatly pregnant with her. I'm also seeing what would work with no godly parent, so you guys' votes are still an option. Also, if you have a long idea, post a short version as a review, then PM me the long version.**

Thanks to

andysims

christmoo1

xx-I-love-books-xx

sakurastar14

EverlastingMuse

and TheaterFreak123 for giving me their opinion


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy POV

I awoke with my face smashed into my pillow. I was rather surprised I could breathe like that.

I blushed to myself when I realized it was Annabeth's pillow, her scent still fresh.

I can't help it, though! I just can't get close enough, now that we are in Forks with no prying eyes. I don't even think our 'other' parents could see us all the way down in the basement.

I have this constant, overwhelming urge to hug her, hold her close and tell her she is mine and that I love her.

I looked over at my clock on the dresser and saw that it was only 9:30 AM on a Tuesday morning where I don't really have to do anything. Great.

I laid the pillow back in it's proper spot and threw the covers over my head. I spent my extra time, where I was obviously not getting back to sleep, thinking.

In my mind I replayed everything that has happened in Forks thus far.

We had arrived, Charlie had built us some sweet rooms with our own bathroom, we unpacked, Iris messaged my mom, had a serious make-out session—really pushing how far we could go, Annabeth set up a beach in Forks where I admittedly had some not-so-gentlemanly thoughts about her and I somehow got her to sleep in my bed for the night. Pretty good first day, if you ask me.

Yesterday I woke up first, took a shower, taunted and embarrassed Annabeth, we had an incredible make-out session that was rather rough—I might have to make her that way again, I cooked omelets, we went to the home improvement store, bought paint, met Bella's boyfriend-who is most likely a monster, I got very jealous at Annabeth calling him pretty-she is **mine**- which started us singing, she taunted the Tarterus out of me, I did the same to her and we went to bed. Another nice day.

Today we had to paint first coats, and that's about it. Maybe we could check out the town while we waited for the paint to dry.

After my thinking I pulled the sheet off my head and stared at the ceiling as best I could in the dark, tracing patterns with the little dots with my ADHD brain.

I heard a rustling noise next door so I quietly slipped out of my bed and crept over to my Annabeth's room. Poking only my head inside my stupid brain thought up a stupid thought-this looked rather like the tell-tale heart.

I rushed that thought away and in the dim light of her alarm clock I saw my girl in almost the same position I woke in this morning. A small smile graced my face, and then suddenly my Annabeth woke up.

She looked straight at me, like she knew I was there the whole time and said, "Geez, Perce. Can't ever stay away for long, can you? As touched as I am that's still kind of creepy." I blushed profusely, though she couldn't see it and the room was quiet for a moment before she went on, "Next time just get in the bed, seaweed brain."

I laughed at her randomness and walked over to her bed. She held out her arms but instead I straddled her hips, sitting down, but keeping most of my weight off her and bending down so I was in her face saying, "So I'm not allowed to do this?"

She gulped and said, "Not while I'm asleep. And just so we're clear, not to any other girl either."

I chuckled quietly then whispered in her ear, "Wouldn't dream of it. And you better not in this position with any other guys."

"Or you'll do what?" she replied.

I said back, "Or I'll punish you. Like this." I pushed my, ah, length into her stomach, grazed her lips with my own three times before getting up and standing against the dresser.

I swear that was as much punishment for me as it was for her.

She was lying on the bed with a shocked expression on her face, slightly hyperventilating.

After a few moments she got up and made her way over to me and whispered in my ear, "Ah, that was punishment, but if you were like that with other girls I would do this." She came insanely close to me and kissed from my collarbone up to my chin and licked it, managing to get my lips a few time, all while passing her thigh over a not-so-small-anymore part of me.

Finally I couldn't take it any longer and grabbed her from behind, pushing her to me and bringing her lips to mine. We were both very rough and animalistic, trying to release our rather primal urges as we were both worked up.

Slowly the kiss stopped, and we just stared into each other's eyes the best we could in the dim light.

Out of nowhere she said, "I love you, Percy Jackson."

My automatic response was replying, "I love you too, Annabeth Chase.", my voice thick with emotion.

She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We went straight for the living room, both of us hungry but neither wanting to eat.

We sat down on the plush sofa, then I shifted us so we were both lying down with my girl's back against my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

She turned on a movie, I wasn't really paying attention, just staring at my Annabeth's face.

Soon enough I realized what the movie was, though. Romeo and Juliet, not the version with that Leo guy but one of the older ones.

When we got to the most dramatic and memorable scene in the movie, I softly whispered the Romeo's lines in Annabeth's ear and to my delight she shivered whenever I spoke.

After the scene I kissed her hair and went back to being silent. That's one of the things I love about my Annabeth; we don't have to be talking to be enjoying each other's presence

* * *

Once the movie was over we staying in the same position throughout the previews in-between movies until a ghastly musical came on, on which note we both stood and made our way to the kitchen.

Once there I took out a box of cereal, poured two bowls, added milk and sat down across from my Annabeth. We were close enough to have our knees touching and be able to hold the other's hand whilst still looking in the other's eyes.

I mostly pushed my cereal around in the bowl, too dazed by the girl in front of me. I dropped my spoon and stroked her face.

We were interrupted by Bella coming through the door.

"Hey you gu-"she started then saw our position, "Oookkkaayyy then, I'm just gonna go up to my room now, see ya later."

I retracted my hand and said, "Naw, it's fine. Why you home so early anyway? It's only like noon."

She replied, "It was an early release day. You two didn't need to go anywhere, right? I had to take my truck."

Annabeth told her, "Nah, we just stayed here and watched a movie. We're trying to drag out the work downstairs so it lasts us all week, but your dad was pretty awesome and got most of it done.", and after a short pause added, "Hey, can we take your truck out now? Just to go around and see what's in the neighborhood?"

Bella laughed and said, "Sure, but there isn't much to see.", and tossed us the keys. I caught them with my lightning fast reflexes before they hit the floor. Bella looked a bit shocked, but not as much as I expected, like she was used to people moving that fast, just not us.

Ding, ding, ding! We have another sign.

So that makes our list have cold skin, can read minds, hard skin, fast reflexes-or just fast in general- and his, ugh, inhuman prettiness.

Annabeth said thanks and soon we were in the truck, my Annabeth driving.

Once we got down the road I told her what I thought of, gagging when I mentioned his 'prettiness'.

She smiled and said, "Oh, seaweed brain. Will you ever grow up? And for the last time I don't fancy him, not the smallest bit!"

I chuckled and told her, "Fancy? Really? And I know I'm being immature but I can't help it. You are mine." growling out the last sentence.

She smirked and blew me a kiss but kept on driving.

We made our way through the entire town and there was nothing here. At all.

As we made our way back to Charlie's house Annabeth saw a sign that said something about an Indian reservation. We figured what the heck and went that way.

Annabeth drove for awhile before we saw anything but we were pleased to discover there was an awesome beach called 'First Beach'.

Annabeth parked in one of the many open spots but before we could get out a beefy guy came up to the driver's side saying, "Hey Bella!"

Once he looked inside he was confused so Annabeth and I stepped out and walked over to him.

He asked us, "Hey did Bella sell the truck or something? I mean she hasn't had it for long. And did you two just move to Forks? I've never seen ya'll before."

I laughed and said, "Nah, she didn't sell it, we're just using it for the moment. And actually we did just move to Forks. Let me introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson, Bella's dad is my mom's cousin, and we just moved into his basement." then offered my hand.

He shook it saying, "Oh! You're Percy and Annabeth! My pop is real good friends with Charlie and I heard him talkin' 'bout you guys. I am Jacob."

When I shook his hand it felt as if my skin was on fire. Is this guy a monster, too? I mean he doesn't give off that monster vibe, but I'm still getting a weird sensation from him.

Annabeth talked then asking, "You're a native, right? That's pretty cool. And you seem real close to Bella, but I thought that penny hair guy was her boyfriend."

Jacob looked mad at her last comment saying, "She's dating him!"

Annabeth said, "Yeah, I think so. You seem to have an aversion to the guy, what's wrong with him? I mean he can't be that bad."

Jacob looked awfully embarrassed and admitted, "I was kinda hoping she would wait for me. And that the story on the beach would scare her away from him, even if it was just an old legend."

This guy knows! He knows what Edward is! I'm gonna feel sorry later, but here goes nothing.

"Hey, Jacob, maybe you should tell us the story so we can use it against her. I mean we met him the other day and I don't like him, so if we reminded her she might dump him."

Jacob laughed then looked deep in thought, many expressions floating across his face: happiness, guilt, anger, resolve.

He replied saying, "Yeah, okay, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, and if the tribe finds out I've told Bella, I'm in deep poo already."

I smiled at his child-ness, using the word poo.

Just then two more guys came out of nowhere yelling Jacob's name.

Jacob turned to us and said, "Sorry, I got to go. I'll tell you another time. Just stop by my house, Bella knows where it is."

He left so I held out my elbow to Annabeth who linked it with hers and we walked down to the beach.

Once there I dragged her into the water, willing both her and myself to stay dry and added an air bubble around us.

We walked around the ocean floor for a little bit then decided we should go back to Charlie's for dinner.

Once we were back in the truck, the drive back was easy, both of us chatting and soaking up each other's presence.

* * *

Dinner passed and Annabeth and I went down to our little 'apartment', as I like to call it.

We each took quick showers and swapped pillows before hugging and having a quick kiss goodnight.

I laid in my bed for a little while, missing my girl's presence, but then I succumbed to sleep, as the day had been long and tiring.

* * *

**Eh, eh? Opinons? There is a magic button, right at the bottom of the page where you can tell me. And I do read all of the reviews and I go on everyone who has review/favorited/story alerted 's page and reads their stories and some of their fav stories. **

**Just so you know, the question from the last two chaps is still open. Right now I'm thinking Bella is going to be either a mortal or have helios as her father, but other suggestions are welcome. Again, please post a short version as a review and a long version (if you have one) as a PM with all the reasons you think that about Bella's parentage. **

**Till next time, JazzCullen001**


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Percy POV

The rest of the week went smoothly, as did the weekend and by Sunday night we had gotten all our work done.

My room was painted light blue with dark blue waves and red swirly designs that extended onto the back of my curtain. The front of my curtain had my name on it in dark blue surrounded by light blue and red splotches. Pretty cool.

Annabeth had outlined each wall and the back of the curtain in red then painted the inside light blue. Next she painted intricate designs in dark blue over the light, but leaving enough light to make the room feel cheerful. The outside of her curtain consisted of the same pattern as on the inside but with her name in red in the middle.

We even used the extra paint to do the hall and the bathroom walls.

It took us all week to do so, as we were moving incredibly slow, mostly watching movies while we were bored.

I am so happy we have school tomorrow. I thought I would never say it but it's true. Now it is Monday morning and both Annabeth and I were up at 6:45 so we could take showers.

School started at eight so while my Annabeth was in the shower I packed my bag. I randomly tossed in pencils, pens, notebooks and a binder.

After Annabeth showered I did while she packed her bag.

Once we were all done and packed we went upstairs and grabbed some pop tarts from the cupboard.

Bella said she was going to get a ride with Edward, so she gave us her truck. She told us were to go and park and advised us to get to school early, so we did.

It was no trouble finding the school and I parked the truck in the student lot.

Wow, these Forks kids must be lazy because it is already 7:15 and no one is here.

Again, following Bella's advice we went to the main office to find Mrs. Cope right behind the first desk.

Annabeth introduced us and Mrs. Cope scurried away pink in the face to get our schedules.

When she had left my Annabeth said, "Looks like she likes you, Percy. Do I have competition?"

With a look of disgust etched on my face I replied, "First off, that is disgusting. Second, no one in the entire world could be competition for you." my voice getting low and very serious at the end.

She laughed and Mrs. Cope came back that moment and gave us schedules and maps.

Mine read: 1st block-Language Arts, Mrs. Jett

2nd block-Spanish, Mrs. Goff

3rd block-Lunch

4th block-Trig, Mr. Hillson

5th block-Biology, Mr. Banner

6th block- Gym, Coach Clapp

7th block-World History, Mrs. Clark

Annabeth's was nearly identical but she had Spanish first, then Language Arts.

I sighed and said, "Oh well, I will live without you for two classes."

"So close! We should get going, first block starts in five." She replied.

I nodded and kissed her hand and we set off in opposite directions.

Once I got there Mrs. Jett signed my little yellow slip and waved me to a seat next to a blond guy.

He turned around and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Mike. I didn't know somebody new was here."

I told him, "Yeah, I'm new. The name's Percy Jackson. Pleasure to meet you."

"Dude! Your name is awesome! You seem like an okay guy, sit at my lunch table today. What class do you have next?" Mike exclaimed.

I laughed quietly and said, "Sure. I have Spanish with Goff next."

He replied, "Sweet, that's my next class too."

I was about to say something but Mrs. Jett started to say something so I shut up.

* * *

My first two classes were good and at Spanish Mike introduced me to Erik. Erik screamed nerd, but I didn't care. At least I had some friends.

I didn't get to see Annabeth in passing because Mike had to pee and wanted me to wait.

After Spanish Mike, Erik and I went up to the lunch line to get food. Mike was staring at something so I looked over and saw Annabeth sitting with some blond girl.

"Dude, look at that chick sitting next to Jessica! She is hot!" Mike said.

I was fuming with anger, the emotion practically radiating off of me. Just then my Annabeth looked up.

Mike, completely oblivious to me said, "Oh, except her eyes. Who likes gray? Whatever I'll still ask her out."

That was the last straw. Nobody says anything against my Annabeth!

I grabbed Mike by his collar and lifted him slightly off the floor and told him through my teeth, spitting in his face, "Don't you ever talk about her again! I don't care what you think, she is perfect and **mine**! Get away from me you scum!"

Apparently everyone had gone quiet when I picked up Mike and heard my entire rant, even though my voice was low, quiet and menacing.

Mike looked terrified, so I roughly dropped him and he backed away with his hands up saying, "Dude, chill! I didn't mean it! I swear!"

I turned to him and said, "You better not have meant it. If you say another thing about my Annabeth ever again I will decapitate you with a spoon!" then walked over to Annabeth and offered her my elbow saying, "My Lady."

She linked her arm with mine and we took our lunches to the truck. Once there I unlocked the gate and we sat with our feet hanging off the truck.

Annabeth turned to me and said, "What happened? I thought you were going to make a water knife or slash at him with riptide."

I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and mumbled, "He called you hot then said he didn't like your eyes! How could he! You, Annabeth, the most perfect girl in the world!"

I was again fuming and my chest was heaving by the time I finished.

She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around me, calming me down instantly. I knew I wasn't getting anything else, our 'other' parents were watching.

She patted my back then pulled away and said, "Perce, you have to keep yourself under control. What if you do make a water dagger or something next time?"

I sighed and said, "Yeah, I know, but he was talking bad about you and I couldn't take it."

After that we just sat and ate our lunch in a calm silence.

* * *

The rest of the day was great, everyone stayed away from me and I got Annabeth all to myself. Even the teachers seemed a little frightened, so they put Annabeth and me together.

After 7th block, as Annabeth and I were going to the truck, Erik came up to me and said, "Yo, man. I'm sorry for what Mikey said. He was being an idiot. You two can still hang with me anytime ya want, though. See ya later." then left.

When we got back to Charlie's Edward's Volvo was already there.

Annabeth made a big deal of opening the door, so we could hear what they were saying inside with our ears pressed against the door.

"Bella, I know Percy is family, but I get a real bad feeling about him. I asked Carlisle and even he doesn't know. And the way he picked up Mike in the lunch room, that wasn't right. He couldn't have had that much strength. When he got real mad I heard an odd sound, too. It was almost like the lunch room was by the ocean. I get the same feeling from his girlfriend also. So, be nice but try not to be near them all the time."

"Edward, I don't know what you're talking about. Percy and Annabeth are perfectly normal. I live with them and haven't seen anything odd, not at all. And maybe he was just really mad, you know the human body can do great things on high emotions, your medical school should have told you that! And the ocean sound was probably just someone's thoughts. Why are you so paranoid?"

"Ssshhh, lower your voice, they're right outside, I can hear their heartbeats. I'm not paranoid; I just want to protect you. I'm sorry love, I have to go before they get suspicious."

That's when Annabeth finally opened the door. Edward nodded to us as he passed then got in his car and drove off.

I said, "Hey, Bella. What's up with Edward? He seemed upset."

Bella sighed and said, "I don't know. He's just very protective, and I guess the thing with Mike shook him up."

Gods she was a terrible liar. I mean even if we didn't just hear their conversation, I could tell she was lying.

Annabeth pretended not to notice and asked, "Seems like you got all the guys after you. Edward, Mike, Erik and, hell even Jake is really smitten with you."

Bella blushed and said, "Oh, please, not Jake. He's like my brother. Plus he's only like 15! And I know he likes me, I just, well it doesn't feel right. The kid's great and all, but no. When did you meet him, anyway?"

"When we went for that drive awhile back, we ended up over at First Beach. Jake thought we were you at first. The way he talked about you, and how he knew you so well, you'd think he was your boyfriend." I explained.

She nodded, but stayed silent so I went down to the 'apartment' I shared with Annabeth while she stayed to help cook dinner with Bella.

When I got downstairs, though, I almost ran back up.

Uh-Oh, what did I do now.

She was standing in the middle of the hallway.

I came to a halt in front of her and bowed.

"Do you know why I am here, Percy Jackson?" she demanded.

"Uh, no, no mam, my lady." I weakly responded.

"I came because of what happened today."

Oh, that's what she's here for. At least I know I'm not in trouble.

"I wish to speak with you." She continued.

"All right, I'm all ears."

"I, and everyone on Olympus, saw what you did in that lunch room today. Everyone had something to say about it, I had the most so I personally came." Gulp, "Aphrodite said something along the lines of, 'Aw, that's awful cute', Hermes chuckled, Hera said, 'Would you look at that', Ares said, 'Oh yeah! Show 'em who's boss!', Poseidon said, 'Stupid mistake letting your anger take control, but proud none the less', Zeus said, 'Be careful, watch yourself'.

"Me? I thought it was awful reckless and stupid, juvenile and idiotic. But I also know why you did it. I saw you did it for my daughter, and the sheer reaction you had to some silly mortal boy's words shows me many things. 1) that you are rash, 2) that you can be stupid and 3) you love my daughter, as you have shown on many occasions.

"She could've chosen anyone, but it was you, Percy Jackson. I can see that you love her a lot, and though you are defiantly not my favorite candidate, not at all, I give you formal permission to date her."

She looked like she was going to retch when she said the last line, but I didn't care.

Now there was nobody that disapproved of my relationship with Annabeth.

I sank to my knees and bowed, saying thank you over and over.

In the middle of my praise Annabeth walked down, saying something about dinner almost being done, but stopped short when she saw what I was doing and her mom.

I turned briefly and saw a look on her face that said, 'aw, man. What did you do to him now?'.

As if Athena was thinking the same thing she said, "My dear daughter, I have come not to punish, but to be the bearer of good news, but you will just have to ask young Percy here about it later. That is, if he ever stops bowing. Now avert your eyes, young ones."

I did as she, my new favorite goddess told and when she was gone I got up at top speed and sprinted over to Annabeth, grabbing her and kissing her. It was a sweet kiss, one with happiness and love poured into it.

Once we separated Annabeth asked, "What was that for? What on Olympus has gotten into you, seaweed brain?"

I replied with the biggest smile possible, "Your mom, the great goddess Athena, just gave me some of the best news I've had in a long, long time."

I saw the understanding jump into her eyes and I nodded. The understanding was replaced by pure happiness.

She jumped and hugged me, breathing out, "No way! But, why? Why did she change her mind?'

"Apparently all on Olympus saw what went down in the lunch room. She said that she saw that I loved you and I had her formal permission to date you!"

She squealed but said, "We will have to celebrate later! Right now we must get to dinner before Charlie and Bella think something is wrong."

I nodded and took her hand, leading her upstairs.

When we got to the kitchen Bella was just putting the food on the table. She saw our humongous smiles and said, "Annabeth! What did you do to him? You were gone an awful long time."

I would've normally been mad at that comment, but I was too happy to care.

Annabeth replied, "Oh, nothing. We just got a call from my mother with really good news.'

Bella smiled and asked, "Oh, really. What was it?"

"My mom was never really fond of Percy here and finally gave us formal permission to date." Annabeth told her.

Bella looked mildly shocked and asked, "So, you've been dating behind her back or something?"

Annabeth and I both laughed and she said, "Nah, she lives really far away, and knew she couldn't stop it before."

Bella joined in the laughter then shook her head and we all sat down, soon enough Charlie came in and we had another good dinner.

* * *

After dinner Annabeth and I went down to our 'apartment'.

Once there with the door closed, Annabeth leaped into my arms.

We walked with our arms around each other toward the bed. Just as we were about to fall, I shifted us so that I wouldn't fall on her, and we went down.

I grabbed her face and brought it to mine. The kiss started slow but soon got fast and hot.

I mean, really hot.

Now that we knew that our parents—all of them—approved, it was incredible. Now we knew I wouldn't get blasted to bits if something happened.

We were going at it even harder that the first night in Forks, but always wary of where the lines were.

Annabeth was currently straddling my hips, and I felt it in places other than my lips when she adjusted her angle, just to say the least. When I couldn't take it any longer I flipped us over and pressed myself on her, making sure she felt every movement the same way I just did.

The extreme make-out session died down slowly before Annabeth and I both collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting heavily.

"Well that was wow." I said.

Annabeth just grunted a uh-huh in response.

We stayed like that for awhile, lying next to each other, holding hands.

All I remember after that was feeling elated, before drifting off into dream-land.

* * *

**Good? Let me know in a review! The button is right there. You know you want to press it. Do it.**

**oookkkkaaaayyy then. I know I'm talking all high and hyper like, I'm sorry. It's just 'cause I sit at my computer writing this story every night until like 2 AM, but I don't mind, you guys are totally worth it! Plus, I'm on summer break so I can sleep in as long as I want, except for last night and from now until like two weeks from now because my family is coming and then we are going on a vacation. Don't worry, I will have internet!**

**Just so we're clear, the question is still open, but I'm pretty decided on what I'll do. **

And just cause I like talking to you guys, I have another question! Well, it's really more like a statement but you can respond if you like.

Does anyone know who Basshunter is? I think Percy grown up would look kinda like him. And he mentions 'Anna' alot in his songs. Creepy!


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Annabeth POV

I awoke in the morning holding Percy's hand, in almost the exact same position we fell asleep in.

Well, he fell asleep in. I stayed up a bit later, watching his face, the way his eyes moved behind his eyelids seeing things that weren't there, watching his facial muscles twitch occasionally making a smile or frown, silently wondering what he was dreaming about.

Eventually I had succumbed to sleep, also. I don't blame Percy for being so tired; he had almost made water out of nothing that day. I know that takes a lot out of him, even if he didn't actually do it.

Part of me hated that he was being so rash, so stupid and juvenile.

But the other part of me was impressed and flattered, wanting him to make the weapons appear, to show his loyalty. It was sick and wrong, to want such a thing, but the fact it was for me, only for me, it just struck a string.

Nobody's ever really done anything to show what they mean to me, no one but Percy.

He continues to do it every day, making me feel better whenever I'm down and making my heart skip a beat no matter what I was previously feeling. I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

I love him.

So much, so much more than you could ever imagine. Love doesn't quite cover it, even. It's deeper than that, like we were meant for each other.

Soul mates.

Soul mates very, very much in love.

I turned my head to look at his face again and saw brilliant sea green eyes staring back at me. We laid like that, eyes boring into each other before I said, "Percy, we need to go to school." in a quiet, almost whispering voice.

He nodded mutely, and climbed off the bed to his room. I heard him rustling around in his drawers then going to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

I looked at the small blue alarm clock on my nightstand. The big blue numbers read 7:15. Crap! We were late! There was no way I could shower and be dry in time. Oh wait, yes there is. There are some exclusive advantages I get, having the son of the sea god as a boyfriend.

I walked up to the bathroom door and yelled through it, "Hurry up Percy! We're going to be late!"

He yelled back, "Okay, one minute!"

As soon as I heard the shower stop I got my clothes and waited by the door.

Percy came out wearing a simple navy tee with dark wash jeans. He motioned for me to go inside and I did quickly, locking the door, undressing and showering at top speed, but thoroughly.

Once I came out I wrapped a towel tightly around myself and opened the door a crack and called for Percy.

He came immediately and I said, "Close your eyes!"

He gave me a questioning look, but did what I told anyway.

I continued, "Okay let me have your hand and will me dry, please."

His eyes, though still closed, widened as he understood what was happening. He politely held out his hand and I took it, and in mere moments I was dry. I let go and went back in the bathroom yelling a 'thank you' through the door.

I dressed in my fitted red tee and dark wash jeans and slapped on some Vans.

Percy was leaning against the wall when I got out and we linked arms before grabbing our school things and heading out, stopping at the kitchen for a box of cereal, which we just grabbed and put between us in the truck.

I looked at the truck's outdated radio and the clock read 7:30. Whoa, disaster averted.

At 7:45 we pulled into the student parking lot.

Once we got out of the truck everyone around us scattered, so Percy took it as his turn to be a cocky bastard by slinging his arm over my shoulder.

Erik waved us over to where he was standing with a bunch of people I didn't know.

Percy and I walked over and when we got there Percy and Erik fist-bumped.

Erik introduced us to Angela, Ben, Greg, Jeff, Michele and Jeanie. They all said hi, and I already started to feel welcomed.

I noticed jerk-face Mike was standing with Jessica and a bunch of guys that looked like jocks. Figures that he's a jock.

The group talked for a few minutes before the 7:50 bell rang.

Just like yesterday Percy kissed my hand and waved as he went to another wing.

As I walked into Spanish no one stopped and stared like they had yesterday. Guess the shock of someone new wore off.

I sat down in my seat next to Jessica who didn't say a word.

I bet I can guess why. Even after only knowing her a few hours, I could tell she had a crush on Mike. She was probably pissed that he had liked me and that my boyfriend almost hurt him.

I couldn't care less, honestly. From the beginning she struck me as stuck-up and obnoxious.

I laughed quietly to myself and looked up at the board, listening and writing notes as Mrs. Goff instructed.

* * *

Second period passed much like the first except one of the girls from this morning, Angela, got the guts to talk to me. We had a nice conversation until class started and Mrs. Jett told everyone to sit.

Angela told me that Percy and I were welcomed at her table, and I accepted the offer immediately. After yesterday, I was pretty sure it would've been hard to find a table on our own.

As Angela and I walked down to the cafeteria we talked about our families.

She said, "I have two little twin brothers and a great mom and dad, what about you? Any siblings?"

I laughed in my head, _if only she knew how many siblings I had_, then said, "Yeah, I have two step sisters on my dad's side and a few step brothers and sisters on my mom's, but I used to go to a boarding school so I didn't see them much, except during the summer. My mom co-owns a summer camp and we all go for free. That's actually how I met Percy. He's one of another co-owners son."

Angela replied, "That's pretty cool, meeting like that. And look, we're here."

We went and got our food and sat down at what I presumed was Angela's table, a few of the other's from this morning were here also.

The group mindlessly chatted, as did the rest of the lunch room, that is until Percy came in.

He gracefully strode in with Erik and once he noticed everyone had stopped talking he said, "You know I'm not going to bite. The incident yesterday was totally unlike me, for the record. Mikey just said something that hit a string."

The room let out a collective breath and I smiled and laughed, shaking my head at what everyone thought.

Percy quickly got his food and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my waist.

Angela spoke then saying, "I think it's really cut how you guys met, Annabeth told me."

Percy raised his eyebrows and replied, "Oh, really? What did she say?"

Angela told him, "That your parents co-own some kind of camp and you met there."

Percy looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh but managed to say in a regular voice, "Yeah, that's it. I remember that the second time we kissed, the other campers threw us in a lake. Fun times.", sighing at the end.

I laughed a little at the memory, and Angela did too, imagining it in her head.

The rest of lunch passed easily, both Percy and I engaged in the discussion.

* * *

Like yesterday, the last classes passed with ease, Percy and I getting into the truck with smiles on our faces.

When Percy and I got back to Charlie's we chilled with Bella, watching T.V. and helping her cook dinner.

Afterwards we went down to our 'apartment' and sat on my bed, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes.

Percy leaned in and we shared a sweet kiss, marveling in his taste I let it be, moving my lips in time with his, unconsciously scooting closer. Soon enough my arms were around his neck and when our skin touched a spark passed through my body and we both smiled against the other's lips. We never took the kiss deeper, but it felt deeper in a different way. This kiss was just about love, no lust mixed into it like usual.

I pulled away softly, Percy then reaching up and stroking my face, leaving fire and sparks where his fingers touched. I leaned into is palm and relished in the feeling.

After awhile, though, the moment faded and it was on to more business like things.

I sat across from Percy and said, "I've got some new signs on the Edward case. We have cold skin, mind reading powers, hard skin, prettiness, and I've noticed superhearing, he's super old and he doesn't age. Anything else?"

He shook his head 'no' but added, "Maybe we should look on Deadalus' computer. It could have something."

I nodded and grabbed the laptop, booting it up then logging in. Percy searched the symptoms in a list and one at a time and we found almost nothing. The one thing we did find was an old diary entry reading, 'I've found a book on Native American monsters. The only thing I didn't know of was the 'cold ones' from the Quileutes in Washington.'"

Percy said then, "I know who we're visiting tomorrow."

After our computer expedition, we dressed for bed, exchanged pillows—the gesture almost seemed normal now—and went to bed.

I noticed that our scents were mixed on the pillow, and I liked it.

With this thought in my head, I drifted off.

* * *

**Hey, readers! Yeah, I know it's shorter, but you guys are lucky you got a chapter at all. I only got like two reviews from the last chapter! I mean seriously, what is that? You all just give up on reviewing? I'm not going to post another chap until I get at least 6 reviews. It's fair, so review if you want more.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Percy POV

When I got up in the morning Annabeth was still sleeping, so I quietly walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After my shower I threw on some random clothes and headed upstairs.

When I got there Bella was watching T.V. on the couch, so I walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey Bella, that guy Jacob, he said you knew where he lived and invited us over. I was wondering what his address was. Annabeth and I were thinking about going after school, he seemed like a cool, welcoming guy, nice friend, so I wanted to tell him how school's goin, though I'm sure he'll ask about you." I started.

She blushed and told me, "I don't know the exact address but I can give you directions on how to get there, here I'll write them down."

Bella grabbed a piece of paper that was lying around and wrote directions and what the house looked like.

I said thanks and went into the kitchen. Annabeth deserved a good breakfast every once in a while.

I pulled out a skillet and frying pan, along with eggs, cheddar cheese, bacon and oil.

Before starting I called out to Bella, "Hey, I'm making breakfast for Annabeth, you want any?"

Bella yelled back, "No thanks, already ate."

I nodded to myself and poured a tiny amount of oil in the skillet and wiped it around with a paper towel, soaking up any excess. After that I poured a large amount in the frying pan, setting it's heat on high, leaving the skillet untouched.

Once the oil got hot in the frying pan, I lowered the heat just a little before putting in ten strips of bacon and turning the heat on high for the skillet.

In a measuring cup I used a fork to beat four eggs. I pulled out a plate and double-layered paper towels on it before loading the now crispy bacon onto it, letting it cool off.

I dumped all the eggs in the skillet and used a spatula to constantly move them around until they were perfectly scrambled.

After turning off the heat I took three strips of bacon and crumpled them up into bits and added them to one plate that had half the eggs, topping it with cheese. I made the same plate for myself and added two pieces of bacon on the side of each plate.

I rummaged through the drawers until I found a cookie sheet and placed both plates on that along with two glasses of orange juice and two forks.

Pleased, I brought the tray downstairs and found Annabeth just getting up and told her, "Nope! You are staying in bed to eat your breakfast."

She grinned and shook her head then said, "Trash plates? Wow, you've gone all out."

I smiled and we dug in, eating quickly because it was so good and because Annabeth had to shower. After we were finished I took the plates up and washed them while my Annabeth bathed.

When I was washing I only used my water powers to make the pressure more, nothing major. I was proud of myself, gaining control. That Newton kid the other day had no clue how close he was to becoming killed by a water dagger.

I glanced at the time on the stove and it read seven fifteen. I figured it took me thirty minutes to make breakfast and ten to shower, that means I got up somewhere around six thirty? Wow, I was up early, but wait, Bella was up before me.

I went over to her, she was packing her bag, and asked, "Hey, why were you up so early?"

She replied, "Once Charlie gets up and leaves, I'm usually awake and down here. He left right before you came up today, actually."

Then my demigod hearing heard something else, "Ha, that's not the real reason. Oh I wished Edward could stay longer."

Oh. My. Gods.

My Annabeth and I were sleeping when a monster was here.

My mind started thinking at an alarming rate, going through all the possibilities.

Someone would've heard a car, so he must've walked or ran. But, how would he get to his house on time to change? I knew from the kids at school that no one knew where he lived, so it had to be a far way away. Super speed. It fits perfectly, that would also explain why Bella wasn't alarmed when I moved fast to catch her keys that one day.

We lock the doors, and they haven't been broken, so he must've come in through her window. So he could jump high, that would require him being incredibly strong. At this time, it really doesn't _not _make sense.

And the creep must not sleep, to be with Bella the entire time.

He was ssooo a monster.

Cold skin, hard skin, unnatural prettiness, mind reader, super hearing, old, doesn't age, super speed, super strength and no sleeping. All the signs of a monster, the only question now is, 'which one'?

I sigh and trudged downstairs, not looking where I was going.

Apparently, neither was Annabeth.

I slammed into her and we went down to the floor.

I felt her arm on mine and it was wet.

No, this can't be happening!

Come on! Would the gods give me a break?

I covered my eyes with my hand and got up while Annabeth just chuckled and said, "Percy, you're fine."

I meekly peed through my fingers to find that she was fully dressed, just not dry. I let out the breath I had been holding in and touched her hand again, instantly drying her.

She grabbed my hand and we went upstairs, got in the truck and drove to school.

* * *

First period was hilarious because the teacher had moved Mike's seat away from mine yesterday, but whenever I glanced his way he would shrink into his seat.

Other than that the first two periods were monotonous and I was glad for lunch.

I got my food, revolting school grilled chicken, and sat in Erik's group next to my Annabeth.

Now that I was loosened up about the school, I permitted myself to look around the cafeteria.

Most was what I suspected, but one thing for sure was not.

Edward Cullen had friends.

They were all like him; impossible beauty, pale skin that looked frigid and they all seemed to be whispering, their mouths not moving much, but enough so I could clearly see they were talking.

Other than that, there wasn't much similarity. There were two girls and two boys, all except one of the girls looked older than high school kids.

There was a blond girl with perfect features like a model, flawlessly pulling off anything she wore, but I couldn't stand to look at her. She was too pretty, it creeped me out and screamed monster.

She was sitting next to a burly boy, with short, curly blackish-brown hair. The guy looked like he could beat a tree to pulp.

Next to him was Edward then a blonde boy. His hair was long—for a boy—and curly, his face etched with pain.

He was sitting next to a small raven-haired girl. She looked like she was keeping him under control. She also looked to be the youngest.

They all had the same eyes; an unnatural gold color, a sort of mix between butterscotch and topaz.

I turned to Annabeth and found she was looking at them too, but turned to me when she saw me out of her peripheral vision. We communicated through our eyes, sharing how odd it was and how bad it was that there was more than one monster in Forks.

Annabeth turned to Angela and said, "Who's with Edward over there?"

Angela giggled and said, "The Cullens? I'm surprised you haven't noticed them yet, people usually do on their first day. Well, the blond girl is Rosalie and she's with the big guy Emmet. Alice is the small girl on the end and she is with Jasper, the blond boy. And you've apparently met Edward, he is, might be, maybe, with Bella." and giggled some more then continued, "They're all adopted by the doctor and his wife. I think Rosalie and Jasper are twins and the mom's niece and nephew but they live with her or something."

Annabeth nodded and said 'that's nice' at the appropriate times, but we both saw through it.

There was no way any of those teens were related.

Who knows what else from their cover story is a lie.

I mean, I can't criticize them for having a cover story, that would be hypocritical since I have one myself, but what they are hiding, that's the issue.

Being a demigod, that's a big deal.

Being a monster, that's a giant deal.

I will find out.

The rest of the day went as normal, and soon it was time to leave the school.

Once in the truck I pulled out the driving instructions and followed them to Jacob's house.

When we got there he came out immediately, and said, "What's up guys? Heard the truck from a mile away."

Annabeth and I laughed and followed him inside where we sat on his sofa and chatted for awhile.

We talked about school and I got to tell him all about how I scared the crap out of Newton, where Jake said, "That kid comes down to the beach a lot. I've wanted to slap him a few times myself."

After that Annabeth eased into the subject I was itching to discuss.

"So, Jake. Bells blushed quite a lot when we mentioned you. I still think you got a chance. We just need something to use to get her away from copper-head."

Jacob blushed and said, "Oh, yeah. I was gonna tell you guys the tribal legend. So, there goes. Granted I'm breaking tribe rules, so you can't tell anyone, got it? So the tribe is descended from wolves, kind-of like werewolves, shape-shifter thingys. So anyway these wolf-guys ran into the Cullens like when my granddad was chief and they were like enemies of them. There was the blond older one, a blond girl, a woman with caramel colored hair, a big burly guy and Edward, the penny-head. They were fast, strong, pale, cold, hard and never aged. They also drank blood. The blond leader guy was like, 'We don't drink human blood, only animals, that's why we have this freaky eye color', so the tribe told them to stay off the reservation or they would expose them to the humans. They lived in Forks for awhile, moved on and now they're back. Or, that's how the story goes."

I laughed and said, "Some legend, eh? Pretty scary, but I mean, it's not like it's true or anything. Monsters? No way! But I bet we could use it against Bella in some way. Muahahaha!"

Soon everyone in the room was laughing till Annabeth said, "Jake, we gotta go back to Charlie's for dinner, we'll see you again."

He nodded and we made our way out to the truck and back to Forks, making one stop on the way. A movie store. We picked up a vampire flick so we didn't lie to Jake saying that we would use the story against her.

Dinner passed and I got everyone in the living room and we watched the movie. It was cheesy and corny, but it did get a reaction out of Bella.

She scoffed at the vampires burning in the sun and all the other things that happened to the vampire in the movie that weren't like with the Cullens.

She also looked frightened whenever a vampire drank someone dry. Looks like she's afraid Edward will slip one day.

Once it was time to sleep, Annabeth and I went down to our 'apartment'.

I stripped to my boxer briefs and Annabeth changed into pj's and got in her bed.

I wasn't going to let her sleep anywhere but with me since I knew there was a vampire in the house.

I picked her up out of her be and grabbed her pillow setting it down on my bed before putting her down.

She squeaked and said, "Is Percy scared that the vampire will eat him in his sleep?" in a demeaning voice.

I told her, "I am not letting you sleep by yourself when there is a vampire in the house. Seems like Edward visits Bella every night. I found out this morning."

She gasped and said, "Really, why didn't you tell me?"

I blushed and admitted, "I was but then I ran into you and freaked out and forgot."

Annabeth smirked and said, "Well hurry up and lie down then, I'm getting cold."

I quickly climbed in and said, "Oh, we can't have that, can we?" and hugged her to my body.

She turned around and crushed her lips to mine unexpectedly, but it was mere seconds before I caught on, tuning into the rhythm, savoring and relishing in her flavor.

My Annabeth pulled away and I asked, "What was that for?"

She said, "You forgot my goodnight kiss, I don't care if there is a monster, I wanted my kiss."

I chuckled and shook my head and pulled her into me again, letting her head rest in the crook of my neck.

I smiled to myself and drifted off, dreaming of Annabeth, as always.

* * *

**Pretty good? You all seem to like the story, but I can't be sure if you don't review! You guys actually got over the 6 for the last chap, but the rule is still in place. No new chaps unless there are at least 6 reviews. **

**On a brighter note, everything is all good with the story. Just so you know, I write as I go, so whatever you guys write in your reviews is considered and sometimes added in. Another reason to review! **

**One person awhile back asked if I was going to bump the rating. Truth is that I don't know. The story has a mind of it's own, so if it goes that way, I'll bump up the rating. But I doubt it right now, seems pretty good as a T story. **

**Farewell, JazzCullen001**


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Percy POV

The days passed in a blur, not much had changed.

Annabeth and I hung out with Jake sometimes, but mostly when we were down at La Push we were just at the beach, or in the ocean.

Bella seemed to have told Edward about the vampire movie because he was looking at us oddly, asking himself if we knew his secret. To assure him we didn't, we kept it on the down-low, never talking about vampires or mythical creatures at all.

My Annabeth and I were part of Erik's group, officially feeling recognized, and they made school a lot easier, easier to fight the feeling that I must attack the monsters.

Soon, the end of the school year passed, though it wasn't long for Annabeth and me as we had only been there for a few months.

We packed a duffel bag each, and said goodbye to Charlie and Bella, as we were going to New York for a few weeks.

The plane ride was good, no stormy skies, thanks to Zeus. He must know we are coming.

Once we got off our plane it was easy to find my mom, Paul and Mr. Chase. Mom was practically screaming.

I put down my luggage and hugged her with all I had, not realizing how much I missed her until I saw her.

After my mom, Paul gave me an awkward side-hug and pat on the back and Mr. Chase shook my hand as always.

We all piled into one car and chatted until we got to camp. We were stopping here to see everyone and how they were doing.

After climbing the hill my Annabeth and I walked down to the pavilion, as it was lunch time.

Clarisse was the first to notice us. She gasped and pointed to us and soon everyone knew we were here.

We let them eat, leaning against the wall. After everyone was dismissed we were flooded.

Nico had made it to the front of the pack and said hey to Annabeth and fist bumped me before backing out.

Annabeth's cabin, being the smart ones stayed off to the side, waiting for the crowd to cool before approaching us.

Once the other demigods had gone they came up and hugged Annabeth, grateful about seeing their sister, and gave me handshakes and nods.

After they passed Grover and Clarisse were up.

As usual Clarisse had to start our welcome with a bit of embarrassment, "They're back! Hey Grover, how many do you think they're expecting?"

Grover got in on it and said, "Twins? Hopefully they'll get most of their genes from Annabeth."

Both Annabeth and I blushed profusely and I said, "Would you shut up about that!"

Clarisse chuckled and said, "Yo, Percy, chill. Just kidding, I know you guys wouldn't, but really, how was it over there? Are you going back?"

Annabeth told her, "Ha ha, not funny. It was really quite interesting over there. Charlie made us two separate rooms and a bathroom downstairs and we eat with him and his daughter. We went to Forks high school, tiny little thing. On the first day Percy already got a 'bully' label for almost beating the crap out of some punk. And we are only staying in New York for a few weeks before heading back."

Clarisse looked shocked and said, "Dude! Percy, you almost beat the crap out of a kid? That's sweet!"

Grover looked sad and asked, "So there wasn't anything major going on over there? I got like two messages."

I paled a little, wondering if I should tell him about the vampires, but decided against it. "Nah, G-man. Not much goes on in that sleepy little town."

Clarisse smirked again and I was about to slap her if she said anything, but she stayed quiet before saying, "Visit again sometime, you guys. See ya!" and left.

Grover said basically the same thing before he left and then Annabeth and I went up to the big house. We greeted Mr. D by the door, who still pretended like he didn't know our names, and went inside.

Chiron was there, expecting us.

We went farther into the house and started to talk there. He asked about how it was and what the school was like before asking about the monsters.

I told him, "Sir, we've found out they are vampires. There are seven that I know of, including Edward. They are fast, strong, unnaturally pretty, cold, hard skinned, don't age, don't sleep and are immortal. We haven't tampered with them or let anyone know that we knew. The Native tribe near Forks knows of them, but thinks they are legends."

Chiron nodded and said, "I advise that once you get back to New York you take a trip to the State Building, I will notify them of your arrival and let you explain of the vampires. Go now and settle into your homes, but go soon. Farewell."

We nodded and left, going back to the car and back to the city. We dropped off Annabeth at her house but made plans to meet at the building at three o'clock.

My mom completely understood, even if she did not know why we were going.

I put my duffel in my room, not bothering to unpack it and sat on the couch with my mom and Paul, watching T.V. and talking about Forks until it was time to meet Annabeth.

She was waiting outside on a bench when my mom dropped her off. I told mom that I would call when we were ready, and she left.

My Annabeth and I walked in and caught an empty elevator, all the way up, listening to dreadful music but not talking.

When the doors opened I was greeted with a beautiful sight.

Annabeth sure knew how to design those buildings. They were wonderful, magnificent, each temple depicting a god and all their symbols without being tacky or overkill.

I breathed out a 'wow' and she chuckled and said, "I'm glad construction is almost done. We still have a few sectors in the back of the city, but it's turned out pretty good."

I simply nodded and we made our way through the city, myself gazing at the incredible structures.

When we got to the big doors I gulped and nodded at Annabeth then pulled them open.

The throne room was back to it's perfect state, and all the gods were seated, even Hades. Did things just get a whole lot harder to explain?

We gracefully walked up until we were in front of Zeus and bowed.

"Ah, young Percy and Annabeth. Chiron has told us you have something to say." Zeus stated.

I nodded and told everyone in the room, "Yes, he is correct. While in Forks we noticed that something was off about Bella's, the man we were living with's daughter, boyfriend, Edward. After finding new signs we went to the native tribe near Forks and made friends with a boy and tricked him into telling us some legends. Edward and his 'family' of him and six others are vampires. They are fast, strong, unnaturally pretty, have powers, cold skinned, hard skinned, don't age, are immortal and don't sleep."

All the gods nodded and murmured about themselves while Annabeth and I stood before them politely.

After a minute Zeus spoke, "What are your opinions on how dangerous they are?"

Annabeth said, "They could be dangerous, the species itself, but not so much the Cullens. From what we have learned they are animal blood drinkers, and there are many more vampires but they drink mortal blood. Those vampires are definitely dangerous."

I nodded, and Zeus looked deep in thought before saying, "Let us take a vote. I vote that these demigods should find the other vampires, the mortal drinkers, and we will give those the choice to switch to animal or die."

Hera, "I agree with Zeus."

Ares, "I say we just exterminate the race."

Athena, "I agree with Zeus."

Hermes, "I agree with Zeus."

Aphrodite, "They are pests, but so much love would be lost without them. I agree with Zeus."

Poseidon, "I agree with Zeus."

Artimis, "They are killing the animals as well as the mortals. I side with Ares."

Apollo, "I agree with Zeus."

Hephaestus, "I agree with Ares."

Dionysus, "I agree with Zeus."

Hades, "I like Ares idea."

That was it. Eight for making them switch to animal, four for killing them all.

"Vote has decided. The young demigods shall befriend these 'Cullens' and find the other vampires. Meeting adjourned." Zeus said.

Annabeth and I bowed out and left.

As we were walking through the city my dad came up to us.

"Hey, dad." I said.

Poseidon replied, "Hey, I want you two to be careful. From what you've learned it seems the race is dangerous. Now run along."

We nodded and continued back to the elevator.

Once we rode down I pulled out my cell that I rarely used and called my mom and she came almost immediately. After dropping Annabeth off, we went home and had a great dinner, courtesy of Paul.

That night my sleep was uneasy, mainly because of the task ahead, but also because I knew I could lose my Annabeth.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, it's kinda short, but deal. It was a filler chapter mainly. Actually I wasn't even expecting this turn of events. I was sitting at my computer writing it and it just happened. Pretty wicked, though, right? All you have to do to tell me is hit the little review button and type something up. The rule of 6 is still in place. **

**Alright, I'm going to start awnsering review questions in my ANs now, so ask away.**

**One of you faithful reviewers asked, 'If Edward has super hearing, can't he hear Percy and Annabeth talking about vampires?'**

**Yes, Edward can hear through the soundproofing, but only so. The humans/mortals and demigods can't hear through it. Also, Edward only comes once _everyone _in the house is asleep, so he would not hear Percy and Annabeth's suspicions. **

**That's it for this chap, Farewell, JazzCullen001**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Annabeth POV

Percy and I spent a total of six weeks in New York, both of our birthdays passing while we were there. Most of the time was spent with our families, but we went to see the camp twice a week. Both places threw us birthday parties. It was a big deal, we were both now 18 and legal adults, though not done with school.

When we boarded the plane back to Seattle, it wasn't as tearful as the first time. I guess the parents knew we were growing up.

Again, Charlie and Bella met us at the airport and drove us back to their house.

It was good to be back, Forks was really a part of me now. But back in Forks means back to our mission.

Ah, that was going to be fun going up to the Cullens saying, "Hey, we know you're vampires and we are going to kill the entire race unless they switch to animal blood."

Might want to keep my dagger ready.

**(A/N: Forgot to mention: James never happened)**

When we arrived the house was just as we had left it, kept in immaculate shape.

Percy and I carried our duffels downstairs and headed straight back up, figuring that we should spend some time with Charlie and Bella.

I helped Bella cook dinner, an orange chicken with rice, while Percy watched sports with Charlie. Every once in awhile Bella and I would hear whoops and hollers and smirked to ourselves.

I asked her, "So how're things with Edward? He watch sports like these two do?"

She smiled and replied, "Things are great, and he really prefers to play rather than watch. Baseball is my favorite to watch." then smirked, like there was something more than that.

Of course there was, vampires playing baseball, that must really be something to watch.

I went back to cooking and soon we were finished and we called the boys in and started eating. I was rather ravished after the long hours of travel today.

After dinner Percy and I went downstairs and he showered while I unpacked and put away my clothes from my duffel and got in a simple blue nightgown, I was going to shower in the morning.

Once Percy came out, I swear I _felt _my eyes darken.

He walked over and put his lips to mine softly, but there was no way I was allowing that. We haven't had a good kiss in six weeks.

I pulled his head to mine, via his hair, and after a couple of second he got the same idea I did.

I was backed up against the wall and my lips were crushed.

I glided my tounge over Percy's bottom lip and he promptly opened his lips.

I slipped my tounge inside his mouth and both his and mine battled for dominance, before I pulled out of his mouth.

Just to tease me, he moved his lips down my neck and chest, stopping at the top of my low-cut top.

Grabbing Percy from behind, making sure his lips never left my skin, I guided us over to the bed and we fell onto it.

He flipped me over and hovered on top, and kissed his way back up to my face.

Catching my lips with his, we passionatly kissed again-and then the hormones kicked in double time, making up for lost time.

My hands gripped his back and pressed him to me, my body desperate for friction.

Pecy paused in the kiss before returning again with a slight growl, feircer than before.

After a minute of that he got back to a hovering position and kissed all the way down to the top of the nightgown and traced the hem, his hands sneaking up my stomach.

Finally his hands came to rest at the bottom of my breasts, and I grabbed them and moved them up. Again he was surprised and he smirked and said, "Woah, ssomeone's hormonal."

I just mumbled 'shut up' as he continued to kiss the top of my chest, his hands softly pressing down.

Not to let him just pleasure me, I flipped us over and I kissed him while tracing the outlines of his muscles with my finger, going all the way down to the bottom of his six pack.

That wassn't enough so I did the same but instead of my finger I used my tounge, and this time I included the top of 'V' shaped muscle that led into his boxer briefs. At that he quietly screamed, "Oh my gods, Annabeth! That's not fair!"

I smirked and kissed my way up the middle of his chest, his lips once and made the round again, but Percy flipped us over once I got back to his lips the second time.

At this point, my nightgown had ridden up so it was at the top of my stomach.

Percy smiled hungrily and movedd his lips down to my stomach, kissing every inch of flesh he could find. Now I knew what he meant about 'not fair' when he got to the top of my panties.

He moved his lips back to mine and we kissed again, passionatly, hungrily.

While we were kissing I passed my thigh over his promident 'problem' many times. I knew it affected him because every time I did it, he moaned into my mouth.

Then my dumb hormones spiked again and I moved my hand down and petted him through the undies.

Percy moaned very loudly and struggled out with, "AAANNNAAABBBEETTTHHH! Not...fair! But...don't...stop!"

I smirked and rubbed faster, while he was on his hands over me, struggling. Suddenly I stopped and he looked straight at my face and growled, saying, "Oh, that, that was very mean. You do it again, or I'll punish you."

I smiked again and said, "Oh, I don't know. I might just have to take the punishment."

He looked shocked and shook his head before moving one hand down and rubbing me though my panties.

Oh. Dear. Gods.

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

That felt so nice, but man, I wanted so bad to go further.

I didn't I was moaning until Percy stopped and ask, "Did you like your punishment?"

I growled at him and pulled him down on top of me so that he was flat against me, pressing his 'not so little problem' into just the right spot, reliving alot of the tension but not all of it, not nearly.

While we were kissing I thought about it.

If we did, we were protected.

We are also legal adults.

_All_ of our parents would be really pissed if they found out.

Really the only thing stopping us was if we were ready.

We've been dating for over two years, we know we love each other and we were both so worked up right now.

I made up my mind and yelled out, "Percy, I need you! Right now!"

* * *

**Buh buh bbbuuuuhhh! Ok, so I'm leaving it up to you guys if you want it to go further or not, so review! And also, should it be breaking dawn style? You must write a review, it takes like three seconds. **

**Also, I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm on vacation, so cut me some slack. **

**Still awnsering questions in chaps so ask away!**

**See ya later, JazzCullen001**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 continued

Annabeth POV

I told him, "Percy, I need you! Right now! And I know you need me, but we can't! Oh dear gods, we can't!"

I looked at him and he nodded, and pulled his sweet lips away from my neck and I almost whimpered at the loss.

I said, "But, however, we can fade out." And smiled before capturing his lips with mine, making it a sweet kiss, a fading kiss.

The kiss never was deepened, for we both knew it couldn't, both knew we couldn't take it if it deepened.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the kiss faded away until we were left with our foreheads pressed together, looking, gazing into each other's eyes.

Semi-content I sighed, grateful for having made the wise choice, though my teenage body ached for the wrong.

I was still alight, though the flame was dwindling, and I could tell my Percy was the same.

He stared into my eyes for a second more then got up and out of my bed, leaving to his room but not before blowing a kiss to me.

I smiled to myself before turning out my lamp and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

I realized it was hopeless about thirty minutes later, I just couldn't sleep without at least his scent around me, so I sneaked out of my bed with my pillow and to his room, softly opening the curtain.

I peeked inside and found Percy tossing and turning, but lightly asleep. I scurried across his room and lifted his head.

I was about to slide out his pillow when he flopped his head back down, so I leaned in to get it again.

Right when I touched his head, my face inches from his, he woke.

Percy looked straight at me then said, "Couldn't sleep? I can't either, well _real _sleep."

I glanced at his face and he looked worn.

Normally, I would've just gotten in his bed with him, but after tonight, it was way too awkward.

Apparently he was thinking the same thing as he handed me his pillow and took mine.

Before I left I offered a soft 'thanks' and he kissed my hand, giving me that warm Percy feeling again.

With his pillow I quickly fell asleep, his scent wafting around my head.

* * *

Chap 12

Percy POV

I woke early in the morning thanks to some not-so-pleasant dreams, but that was all behind me once I peeked into my Annabeth's room.

She slept softly and with my pillow hugged to her chest, and seeing her like that, my heart ached for her, but I couldn't. Not after last night.

Not after we had almost gone _all _the way.

I remember kissing her, feeling every inch of flesh I could, the feelings she bought me, and hopefully I had brought to her.

I also remember wanting to go further, to completely cross all lines we had set.

We were both such _teenagers _then, needing the physical love. I knew we were more than that, better than that, and that was how my Annabeth should be treated.

Not like some random girl.

And I shouldn't be that guy, the one who doesn't want love, who uses the girls.

We had both been through so much, and so much together. We aren't like all those other teenage romances, and we shouldn't treat our relationship like that.

Even though my body ached for her, I knew it was the right choice.

I also knew what I had to do, but she won't know about it until much later. Needless to say, I have a lot, a lot, of planning to do.

* * *

The day went by fast, Charlie went to work, Bella went to Edward's and Annabeth and I watched a movie in a half-awkward silence.

We were almost never awkward around each other, but I mean, come on, last night. It might be awkward for a while.

Eventually I gave up and stroked her face lightly before brushing my lips against hers then standing up, offering my hand.

She took it and I grabbed my wallet and the truck keys before heading out the door and locking it.

I drove us down to Port Angeles and stopped at a diner.

Annabeth looked at me curiously asking, "What are we doing here?"

I replied, "We are on a date, my dear."

She blushed and I got out and walked around to her door, opening it and offering my hand. She took it and we made our way inside.

* * *

After our lunch I drove us down to La Push, down to First Beach.

I took a blanket out from under my seat and walked down to the beach and spread it, motioning for my Annabeth to sit.

She did, and soon I was beside her.

We stared into the horizon, thinking to ourselves.

I kissed her hand before grasping it and walking down to the water and into it's depths, making an air bubble for Annabeth.

She smiled and I brushed my lips against hers once, twice, thrice, before giving a real kiss.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes, getting lost in her pools of mysterious gray. It wasn't a flat color, not at all. I could see endless wisdom and courage in her eyes, but also a few fears. I wanted to protect her from those, those fears she shouldn't have.

We stayed like that for a long time before we walked out of the ocean and to the truck, grabbing the blanket on the way.

* * *

We barely made it back for dinner, but as usual it was spectacular. Bella was a fantastic cook.

After dinner my Annabeth and I went down to our 'apartment' and got dressed for bed, me in my usual boxer-briefs.

I went to Annabeth's room and took her lovely face in my hands before kissing her eyes, nose and finally her mouth.

Before I left I proudly said, "I love you, Annabeth Chase, and you are my one and only."

She smiled softly and told me, "I love you, too, Percy Jackson, every moment of every day."

My heart stuttered when she said that and I had a huge smile on my face as I made my way back to my room, laying down on my bed with Annabeth's pillow.

Soon I was asleep, reliving her vow over and over in my head.

* * *

** I bet none of you were expecting that. I know alot of you wanted lemons, but it didn't feel true to the characters. Really, would Annabeth, daughter of Athena do that? No. **

**Question time!**

**If Edward can hear through the soundprroffing, can't he hear them doing it? **

**A- **Yes, so he would be really awkward, and maybe he would run like a wimp, not that I have anything against Edward.

**What Twilight book is this in?**

**A- **Right before New Moon, where Edward and Bella are together.

**-Also, I am aware some of you reviewers and readers are quite young, so if it goes any further with the adult stuff, I will make some form of notification so that you can skip the part. **

Forever, JazzCullen001


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy POV

Even though we only had two weeks before school started, they still passed in a blur.

Annabeth and I were always more civil and kind to Edward and Alice when they came to pick Bella up, sometimes striking up a polite conversation.

I took my Annabeth on a few dates, to the movies, the beach and just to Port Angeles. I think she was getting suspicious, as we had never really seen the need to go on dates, but I know she liked them. I did too, though if she didn't I would stop in a heartbeat.

Soon school was upon us, and Annabeth and I were a little rusty on our morning routine, but we still got out of the house in at a reasonable time, taking our schedules that came in the mail.

Though something was new.

My dear old dad and Annabeth's mom thought we needed a car, and so be it. Dad popped in one day and handed us a folder of approved cars, safe cars, and we picked one.

It was a nice little Audi, and I loved it. It was quiet but fast, subdued but fierce.

Annabeth liked it too, and we were both glad we didn't have to take the truck.

When we pulled up to the school, our friends were waiting for us and we joined them shortly after getting out of the car, walking over holding hands.

Erik gave me a 'hey' and a pat on the back and everyone else just said hi, though my Annabeth got a hug from Angela.

We started in on a conversation, but were rudely interrupted by none other than Mike saying, "Percy? Man I thought you was cool, but you're still with _her_?" sneering 'her'.

I whipped around and looked at him with fierce eyes and replied, "What do you want, _Mikey_?" using the same tone as he did.

He smirked and I looked at him. He had obviously hit the gym; his arms had a little definition to them now. But what really got me was his hair. He had cut it to look like Puck's from Glee, but spiked the middle part. It looked _hideous_.

Mike said, "Oh, nothing, just wondering why you haven't taken out the trash yet."

He did not just say that!

I was fuming and about to lunge when Annabeth spoke softly in my ear, "Percy, he's just riling you up. Don't let him affect you."

I calmed down immediately and Mikey continued, "And I never did see why you liked her in the first place. Yeah, the hair and body is rockin', but ugh, the eyes!"

I was back to fuming, but Annabeth's hold on my arm kept me where I was.

The arrogant idiot went on, "And I bet she's dumb as a rock too."

Oh, no! Crap!

Annabeth tensed beside me and looked like she was about to lunge but kept it under control-barely- and the oblivious idiot rambled on, "And you know what I heard? That she has like a million half-siblings on her mom's side. Can you say slut?"

That was the last straw.

Annabeth turned to me, shaking with anger, and said, "Let's teach this kid a lesson."

I nodded and cracked my knuckles then told Mike, "You want a fight, you got it. I'm gonna tell you how this is gonna go down. I will get you with your arms locked behind your back, my girl will warm ya up for the pain a little, then I'm gonna beat the shit out of you. Got it?"

He smirked and stepped forward saying, "You can't beat me!"

I didn't respond and met him in the middle of the spectators. I swear I even saw some teachers in the crowd.

Mike threw a wild punch that was easy to catch and I pulled it behind his back. When he tried to hit me with his other hand I caught it too and pinned him.

Annabeth came up then and threw a semi-hard punch to the gut and a light punch to the solar plexus, but those still caused an out of breath Mike. When he looked down, Annabeth got his jaw with a nice uppercut, and his head snapped up. Next she roundhouse kicked him in the ribs, put her leg down, switched sides and spin-hook kicked him in the same spot as the roundhouse. Ouch.

She nodded at me and I released him then made my way over to her, grabbing both her hands and giving her a small kiss before exclaiming, "That was pretty good! I'm surprised you didn't break out the hard stuff, though."

She smirked and said, "I wanted to make sure you could show off, so do a good job. Don't seriously injure him, though."

I told her jokingly, "Try my hardest." and turned back to Mike. He was still writhing on the ground in pain, but was slowly getting up.

Once he got up he said, "That was just because I was being held. I won't lose again."

I smirked and he jumped but I saw it from a mile away and sidestepped before planting a simple front kick in his stomach, using his own force against him and sending him back a good five feet.

He was persistent, I had to give him that, and he staggered to his feet.

He walked back over, slower now, and got in an old school boxing stance.

Mike threw some straight punches and a few hooks, all of which I easily dodged.

Once I got tired of playing this out, I striked.

First with a swift back fist, then a spin back fist, showing off my moves.

Mike wobbled, and then held his head before shaking it and getting back in his stance.

I smirked and landed a roundhouse to the back of his thigh. When he grabbed his leg, hopping around I got arrogant and said, "Stings, don't it? Now your leg is burning and it hurts to stand. Do you still think you can beat me?"

Mike straightened out and said, "I can beat you for sure. Do you see these muscles? You just caught me off guard."

He pulled off his shirt then revealing his new slightly defined arms and the ghost of defined abs.

I turned to my Annabeth and she nodded, so I pulled off my shirt and showed off my incredible arms and full six pack.

Mike paled but put on a confident face.

I said, "I'll make you a deal. You can punch me as hard as you can three times, in exchange for accepting my request."

He quirked his eyebrow and told me, "I don't need your charity, but let's hear this request."

I smirked and said, "If I win, you leave Annabeth and I alone and you respect girls more."

He replied, "Sure, but if I win, you have to carry my books and work my shift at the store without getting paid for a month."

I told him deal and put my arms behind my back.

He asked, "What are you doing, Jackson? We are fighting."

I told him, "I am a man of my word. You still get your three punches, whether or not you want my charity."

He debated in his head for a moment, before coming up to me and getting my gut.

Upon impact I tightened my abs, and hardly felt the punch. His hand did have a satisfying bounce off.

He repeated his punch two more times then jumped back.

I smiled to myself and waited for him to come and soon he did, trying to replicate my back fist and failing miserably.

I did a jump axe kick, bringing my heel down on his collar bone hard, but not hard enough to break it. Shortly after I did a medium-strength slap kick to the inside of his thigh, deciding I wouldn't end the fight so quick.

Mike sensed how close he was to being put out and skittered backwards.

I smirked and backed up, silently motioning for Annabeth to stand behind Mike. She did as I told and I took off in a run, before jumping and landing a sweet flying side kick on his chest, sending him flying into Annabeth's arms, who was making sure he didn't hit his head. She promptly dropped him and I came over and sat on his chest.

I told him, "Now this is the bad part. It has to end with you looking like a bitch, Mikey poo."

He was furious and thrashed around under me but couldn't get up.

Soon I got bored and let him up and he charged at my back.

Sensing him I back kicked him in the chin, before whipping around and getting him in a headlock, but not really squeezing as not to make him pass out.

I put a little pressure on and said, "Tap out, Mikey. Tap out."

He tapped my side and I dropped my hold, backing away and going over to my Annabeth. I took her hands in mine before kissing them each and leaning in for her lips, giving her a quick peck before she pushed me off and laughed.

I pouted and she said, "You're sorta sweaty, Percy. And I'm upset you didn't show off that much."

I chuckled and replied, "But you said I couldn't hurt him majorly. Plus, if I get another fight I can still be fresh." then pretended to pop my collar.

She laughed again and pulled me in for a small kiss.

Everyone looked at us weird and I asked, "What's the problem?"

Erik answered, "Dude, you just beat the crap out of Mike and you're acting like it was no big deal, like you do it all the time."

I chuckled and told him, "Dude, our parents are like paranoid and I find the martial arts helps me keep a level head. Nothing much."

There were a few 'oohhhh's and the crowd dispersed.

Just then we noticed the bell rang a while ago, but it really didn't matter as most of the teachers were out here anyway.

I was in first period for a total of two minutes before I got called down to the principal's office.

Mike and Annabeth were already there.

He sat us down and started, "Kids, I know we don't always like each other, but we have to be civil. Would you like to tell me what happened, I missed the first part."

Mike stuttered, "Sir, Percy just came up and took my arms behind my back and Annabeth started punching me. Then he started beating on me."

Both Annabeth and I laughed, and I said, "Nah, see Sir, Annabeth and I were talking with our friends when Mikey comes up and starts saying stuff about my girl that wasn't very nice. We held back then he said some crap about Annabeth's mom and intelligence and we gave him time to back down before I held him so my Annabeth could land a few and then gave him more time to back out before throwin' some moves, all the time he could have tapped out."

The principal nodded and said, "I lied, I did see it from the beginning. Mike, go call you parents outside. I trust you have a cell."

Mike nodded before backing out of the room.

The principal turned to us and said, "You two will have to call as well. You should get two weeks suspension, but how about a week of lunch detail? Mike was asking for it and it's about time someone put him in his place."

He winked and we sat stunned then he continued, "Once Mike comes back you guys can go call."

Annabeth and I sat in silence but soon enough Mike came back.

We went to a place where no one could see us and I made some mist and threw in a drachma, calling out my father's name.

He was waiting, and behind him were the other Olympians, minus Hades.

Dad spoke, "Percy and Annabeth! We have been awaiting your call. I believe you guys need someone to bail you out, right? It can't be me or Athena, so who?"

Then he called out to the room, "Hey! Who wants to bail these kids out?"

Ares and Apollo both screamed, "ME! ME!"

The rest of the Olympians chuckled while they played rock paper scissors.

Then Athena intervened saying, "Both of you can go. Apollo, you are Annabeth's uncle that works at a coffee shop in Seattle. Ares, you are Percy's uncle who is a martial arts instructor in Olympia."

They nodded and poofed from the room. In an instant they were by our sides. I said thanks to the others and swiped out the message.

Ares and Apollo turned to us and Ares said, "That was wicked! I'm so proud! Though you could've injured the boy a little more!"

Apollo shook his head and said, "That was pretty sweet. So how long until we walk in?"

I told him, "Wait like an hour then Apollo, you come in. Ares come in like five minutes later. We gotta head back. Don't be late, _uncles._"

Annabeth chuckled and we went back inside and told Mr. Principal the cover story. He believed it and we waited for what seemed like ages, until Apollo came in.

At that moment I was counting the little holes in the ceiling panel and Annabeth was making designs in the air with her finger.

When she saw him she pretended to be surprised and ran over to him, giving him a hug and saying, "Uncle Andrew! It took forever for you to get here!"

Apollo hugged her back the walked over to the principal and said, "Hello, I'm Andrew Miller. I'm here to pick up Annabeth, my niece. Sorry it took so long, had to close up the coffee shop I run down in Seattle."

The principal nodded and gave him a stack of papers to fill out. Apollo sat down and started to write when Ares came in.

I walked over and said, "Yo, Uncle Jack! Come to bail me out?"

He ruffled my hair and replied, "You know it, Percy. Heard you got in a fight. You use the moves I taught you?"

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, but I made sure not to hurt him too bad."

Ares replied, "That's my boy! Remember, they are only for use in self defense."

I nodded and Ares walked over to the principal and introduced himself, "I'm Jack McGray. I'm here for Percy, my nephew."

The principal nodded again and gave Ares a stack.

Soon both 'Uncles' had finished with the paperwork and we were free to go.

Annabeth and I walked over to the Audi and Ares said that they would meet us at Charlie's and that they wanted to see our 'pad'.

I smiled and Annabeth drove us quickly and indeed they were waiting for us, with Charlie's T.V. blaring, watching a football game.

I told them, "I thought you guys only stayed around so you could see our 'pad' or whatever?"

They turned and nodded, Apollo getting up and Ares saying he would see in a little bit.

We took Apollo downstairs and he was surprised and told us, "This is nice. Like you guys' own little apartment thing goin on down here. And I like Charlie's style, making two separate rooms. I should've known it was all good, cause Athena was down here and didn't say anything about it. I bet everyone but Ares would've blown a top if there was just one big room."

I chuckled at that, knowing it was true, then Apollo said, "Dudes, I've got to get back, see ya again. Uncle's always on call for bail out."

Annabeth said, "Will do" and he poofed away.

Just then Ares came down and said, "Whoa, this is pretty cool. Annabeth, nice punches and kicks. And Percy, that was some pretty sweet stuff, though I don't get why you were sticking to the lower level stuff! Man, I though that you of all people would bring out the big guns. Back to the room, this is awesome. Though we all know you guys would've liked it better with it being one big room. Speaking of that, have you done it?"

He wagged his eyebrows and I almost puked. Gods, Clarisse was so much like him.

"Ew, Ares, just no. Of coarse not." Annabeth said.

He smirked then said, "But you've wanted to, silly little teenagers." while ruffling our hair then poofed out.

I stood there for a little while before turning to Annabeth and asking in a gruff voice, "What do you want to do now that we're alone?"

She responded, "Well, I want to get to water, but we don't have any, so I'm thinking a shower. Care to join me?"

Oh dear gods, that just put a whole bunch of impure thoughts in my head. I shook myself out then went to my room, shutting the curtain,

Looking through my drawers I noticed both pairs of my swim trunks were missing.

I called out to Annabeth, "Do you know where my trunks are?"

She yelled back, "Oh shoot, ya, Bella put them in the washer. They were gross. Just find something else."

I nodded to myself and settled on a pair of blue striped boxer briefs and slapping them on.

I went to the bathroom and Annabeth was just going in so I grabbed her from behind and kissed her hair. She grabbed onto my arms and said, "Percy, as much as I like this, I didn't just change into a bathing suit for nothing. I want my shower."

I let her go and she tuned on the tap before climbing in. I went in after her and adjusted the temp so it was cool without being cold.

We chilled in the water before she got out and I followed her.

* * *

Dinner passed, Charlie yelling at us a bit about Newton, but once I explained how he was dissing my Annabeth, he cooled down a bit.

Right before we went to sleep, I swapped our pillows and we shared a small kiss, before we both drifted off to dream-world.

* * *

**Good? Let me know in a review! Like the fight? No like? I can't tell unless you review. And just to be clear I haven't updated cause I'm on vacation, not no reviews, but that doesn't mean you can get slacky. **

**still awnsering questions, so ask!**

**forever, JazzCullen001**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Annabeth POV

When I woke up, I saw Percy peeking in my curtain. Jeez, that boy is obsessed-not that the feeling isn't mutual.

I held out my arms and said, "Carry me!"

He smiled and chuckled before letting me climb on his back and asking, "Where to, madam?"

I told him, "To the kitchen! But go to your room first!"

He did as I told and walked over to his room, stopping in the middle. I pointed to the bed and he put me down.

When he looked at me funny I told him, "Bella is still here. Put on some pants."

Percy nodded and fished out a pair of khaki cargos from his drawers and slid them on before running over and picking me up again and going to the kitchen.

When we got there Bella was listening to the morning news while making toast.

I waved at her while keeping my other hand on Percy's shoulder to steady myself.

Bella laughed, shook her head and waved back before going into the living room.

I yelled to her, "Hey! If Edward's up call and invite him over early!"

She yelled back, "Yeah, he should be up, I'll call on my cell right now." I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the refrigerator, and Percy promptly walked over and opened it.

I grabbed the milk and eggs, then shut the door.

Percy said, "Annabeth, my darling, if I am going to make breakfast you have to get off."

I told him, "Aw, just put me down on the counter. Scrambled eggs and cereal, yum."

Like he was my slave, Percy backed up and placed me gently on the countertop before getting a small pan and heating it up. I always loved to see him cook. It reminds me that he is perfect.

While he was cooking I stared, only looking away when Edward rung the doorbell.

Multitasking, Percy pulled out the Lucky Charms and poured two bowls and added milk, somehow not burning the eggs.

Percy fixed me a plate of eggs that had magically turned blue.

I asked, "When did you dye them and what are we celebrating?"

He hopped up on the counter next to me, placing our bowls and plates in between us.

He put his hand on the side of my face and I leant into it, it felt really good.

Softly he said, "When you were looking at the door and I'm celebrating being with you."

I blushed and looked down, thinking how wonderful he was, how lucky I was to have him.

I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, feeling the familiar sparks.

When I pulled back I said thanks and ate quickly, never taking my eyes off him.

I finished and found he had too, so I pushed the plates out of the way and scooted over, getting in his lap. Percy wrapped his arms around me and I reveled in the moment before jumping off and going into the family room, Percy close behind.

When we got there Edward and Bella were sitting a half foot away, holding hands and watching television.

I told them, "Come on, we're not Charlie and we won't tell on you guys. You can get closer."

Bella blushed before wiggling down to Edward who placed an arm around her shoulder.

They were really a cute couple, if you got past the whole vampire/human thing.

Percy sat down on the chair facing them and I sat on his lap.

I started, "Hey, Edward, you know anything about those medical schools? I was thinking about going to one."

He perked up and said, "Well, Dartmouth is great, as is Harvard and really any Ivy League. There are also a few smaller universities I like."

I pretended to be surprised and said, "Wow, you've really done your homework, eh?"

He nodded and Percy butted in, "Hey, any of you Cullens know anything about cars? I got a feeling the Audi could run a bit better, and I was thinking about upgrading the radio."

Edward said, "I know a bit but cars are really Rose and Emmet's forte. I'm sure they'd work on it for you. They haven't left for college yet. On Saturday you can drive it over, and I guess we could all hang out while they work." and smiled.

I smiled back, glad Percy and I were making progress. Soon we will reveal we know what they are.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:30. I excused Percy and myself and went downstairs.

Percy ran and grabbed a shirt while I changed into some simple dark wash jeans and a tee.

I put on my favorite Vans and grabbed Percy's hand, smirking at his shirt choice, a tight white V-neck.

We took our things and jumped in the Audi. Percy wasn't lying, it was a really nice car, but I could tell it was being held back.

Before we got out at school we both put on our Ray-Bans.

I peeked over at him.

Oh my gods he looked good, like movie star good.

He turned his head and froze, but I couldn't tell what he was looking at because of the glasses. I checked behind me but nothing was there.

I was about to question him when he pulled him glasses off and pulled my face to his, kissing me lightly but I felt every ounce of love in it.

I smiled against his lips and he said, "You are beautiful, my Annabeth. I can't believe I have you. I love you, so much."

I smiled wider, and replied, "Funny I was just thinking how incredibly handsome you looked. I love you too, Percy."

He sighed and pulled away, getting out of the car. I was about to open my door but Percy had managed to get to it before me and offered his hand. I gladly took it, and climbed out.

As we walked through to the building, the crowd parted. I caught a few 'hot's and 'incredible's, but what amazed me most was 'dude they look hotter than the Cullens'.

Wow, hotter than the vampires. Major ego boost.

When we got over to the usual group, everyone was ogling either Percy or me, save the Cullens and Bella. There were even a few pervy teachers watching. Disgusting. Suddenly I felt bad for the Cullens; they had to do this every day.

Soon enough the shock faded and everyone went back to their conversations. We were complimented by our group and started talking aimlessly about a trip to La Push.

The bell rang as we were discussing whose cars to take.

Percy kissed my cheek and hand before going to his first period. First was the only period we didn't have together.

Class was tedious and boring, but that's not new as I usually know most of what we learn anyway.

When I got to my second period Percy was waiting for me by the door. He gave me a small hug and we made our way inside.

I led us over to the teacher and asked, "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Percy Jackson. Since we weren't here for your period yesterday, I was wondering where we sat."

He looked up and I could feel the lust roll off him. Ugh, a pervy teacher. Percy noticed too and grabbed my waist, quietly growling.

The perv stuttered, "All the way in the back, Annabeth."

We quickly made our way to the back so we were not by the creepy teacher.

* * *

Third and fourth went by the same way, minus the creeper teacher.

We walked hand in hand, grabbed our food and went back to our table. We both ate quickly; engaging in little conversations, then went over to the trash cans.

The principal said that whoever had lunch detail had to roll around the trash cans then wash off the tables. When I mentioned I'd never seen anyone do this he simply said that kids hardly got in trouble.

The cans smelled, but Percy and I pulled them around the room anyway, taking our punishment. People threw in their trash or passed it to the end of the table for someone else to put in, it was a boring job, and it was gonna get real old.

When I got to the Cullen table, Bella was sitting with Edward and Alice, as the others had graduated.

I said, "Hey, Bella, Edward, Alice!"

They all said hi back and Alice said, "This is your punishment? Principal went easy. Anywhoo, I've heard you're dropping by with Percy on Saturday. I'm going to come pick up Bella and you can follow me out."

I nodded but said, "I have to get back to work, see you later."

I put my trash can back and grabbed a rag, cleaning the spots where the kids had left for outside.

Finally I was done and I found Percy waiting for me by the rag bucket.

He put his arms around my waist and wiped his hands off on my jeans, trying to be sneaky.

I pushed him away and jumped to the side and wiped mine on his, cleaning my hands but starting an epic war that consisted of him trying to tickle me and me evading him.

Thankfully, no one was in the cafeteria, so they didn't see us.

After a while I got bored—blame the ADHD—and went behind him then jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around and holding on to his shoulders.

I pointed out the door and said "Goooo! To outside!"

He laughed and jogged out the door.

Our group was a few strides from the door, and we joined them.

Angela asked, "Annabeth, are you coming down anytime soon?"

I pretended to think and said, "Sure."

Percy grabbed my hands and I unhooked my legs, gracefully coming to the ground. He let go of my hands and I walked to stand beside him.

We didn't have much time to talk, as our lunch detail made us late out to the patio.

* * *

Our last few classes were boring, monotonous, whatever you would like to call it, but at least we had seats next to each other.

I was leading as we were going down to the parking lot and didn't notice Percy had stopped until too late.

He charged and before I could step out of the way threw me over his shoulder.

I said, "Percy, if you don't put me down I'll get down myself."

He said, "No way!" and started walking.

I huffed out a fine before relaxing then tensing my leg muscles, pushing off his chest with my knees. I adjusted my fall so that I rolled instead of just hitting the ground and pulled out of the roll in a jump.

He turned and said, "Aw, Annabeth, why'd you have to end the fun!"

I put on a façade of being angry before puffing out an 'It wasn't fun for me'.

Percy believed it and came over and said, "I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise! I'm sorry!"

After a few seconds of groveling I smirked and he looked confused before scared, but before he could register anything I used his arm to flip him over my back.

Percy, of course, landed on his feet and put his hands up in surrender.

I laughed and said, "Get in the car!"

Just then I remembered we were in the middle of a parking lot, and that a couple hundred kids were staring at us like we were crazy.

I shook my head and got in the car after Percy.

* * *

At dinner we talked with Bella and Charlie whilst eating.

It felt good to have a sense of family.

Afterwards we went down to the 'apartment' and got dressed for bed.

My pjs were Scooby Doo themed, because that was one of the coolest shows ever.

Percy came in and gave me his pillow and a sweet kiss good night before heading off to his room.

While he slept I thought about random things, as I wasn't tired yet. My lamp was on, so I read a book for a little while.

When I felt myself getting sleepy I put down the book and reached for the lamp, but something stopped me.

I shrieked and stood up on the bed, backing up against the wall.

There was a spider! It was huge!

I said quietly, "Pppeeerrrcccyy! Percy! Percy! Help!"

Knowing that he wasn't hearing me I yelled, "Percy! Help, Percy! Percy! Percy!"

He came running in and immediately saw the problem.

He grabbed a newspaper and killed it before scooping up its remains and flushing them down the toilet.

I was relived it was gone, but what if there were more?

Percy came back into my room and said softly, "Annabeth, it's gone. I made sure of it."

He saw I wasn't coming down so he climbed up to where I was and unstuck me from the wall, giving a hug. I felt safe in his arms, protected.

He whispered, "How about you come sleep with me? I'll keep you safe."

I was so freaked out about the spider, I nodded almost before the words came out of his mouth.

Percy climbed down and I crawled into his arms.

He turned out my lamp and went to his room, placing me on the bed then promptly climbing in.

I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and felt better instantly.

He kissed my hair and I fell into a semi-peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Another chappie down! Well, I'm back from vacation, so I'll prob update more-that is if I get my six! The rule is still out there peoples! It only takes like three seconds to write a review!**

**QuestionTime!**

**What is lunch detail?**

**A-**I think that was explained in the chapter, so just look back if you missed it

**How did Annabeth find the book on Native Tribe stories so easily? (this was from like chap 8)**

**A-**Annabeth didn't find the book, she was on Deadaulus' computer, so if he was like how many centuries old, I think he might've heard the legend or seen the book.

**Remember-there are no stupid questions, so ask!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Annabeth POV

When I awoke, I was still in Percy's arms, for the most part.

I was facing him, my face in the crook of his neck, one leg curled around his hips, the other in between his legs, one of my arms was laying over his and the other over our heads with my hand in his hair.

I removed my head and looked at his face, and surprisingly he was staring back at me.

I glanced up into his eyes, oh those beautiful sea green eyes I could get lost in, and asked groggily, "Hey, how long have you been up?"

He shrugged as best he could in the position he was in and replied, "Maybe five or ten minutes."

I gasped quietly and said, "Why didn't you wake me up or go have your shower early or something?"

He smiled and pulled the hand that was around my waist to my face, cupping it and said, "You were way too cute to wake and I rather liked sitting in this position. I find it quite comfortable."

I smirked softly, only slightly, and told him, "Only you, seaweed brain, only you."

Percy got real serious growling, "Better be only me."

I said, "Would dream of it with another." and used the hand I had in his hair to bring his face to mine, kissing him softly, then harder and back to soft again.

He smiled against my lips and we stayed like that for a long while, a mess of tangled limbs, lips touching but not actually kissing.

Soon enough I sighed and we untangled ourselves before getting showers and ready for school.

Climbing into the Audi, we sped off towards Forks High School. We got there in plenty of time as both of us drove at crazy speeds.

Bella was already there with Edward and Alice, and I nodded at her before going over to Angela and our usual group.

We chatted about our La Push trip- it was going to be this Sunday and we are taking Erik's mom van, I mean minivan, and Angela's Camry, as Percy and I refused to let them use the Audi.

Once the bell rang, everyone went their separate ways, pondering about the trip.

* * *

I found out Newton was in my first period class today, appearing with a whole bunch of bruises after skipping yesterday.

It was hilarious!

If I put my hand up, he flinched.

If I looked his way, he flinched.

If I did anything other than sit, he flinched.

First period just got a whole lot more amusing.

* * *

Second, third and lunch passed much in the same fashion—boring classes and fooling around with Percy when no one was watching.

When we got outside the group was talking about La Push again.

Erik said, "I can't believe it's only two days away! Let's have some fun to kick off the school year!"

**(A/N: Yes, that would make today Friday. Some of my school years have started on Wednesday, and they get to meet the Cullens faster. Deal.)**

Everyone yelled a little in response, but the bell rang, interrupting our cheers.

* * *

The last few periods were the same until gym, which was Percy's and my last period.

Clapp randomly decided that we would be doing a little self defense today, his purpose being that he 'wanted to protect the seniors from dangers in the real world' or some other crap like that.

I think he just wanted to see Percy and me doing some martial arts.

My theory was proven correct as he called us down saying, "As, most of you know, I'm pretty certain these two can help teach this class."

I rolled my eyes and Newton, who had somehow ended up in our same gym class gulped.

Once we got down to the floor Clapp said, "Could you two please give us a demonstration?"

We both laughed and replied, "Sure."

Clapp put down some mats, and we went to the middle of them.

We shook hands and I said, "You're going down, seaweed brain."

He scoffed and replied, "Not a chance, wise girl."

Clapp blew the whistle and we started circling each other, looking for open spots.

I knew we were both phenomenal fighters, but he felt little pain, because of the curse of Achilles, so Percy had the upper hand.

I waited patiently, and soon his ADHD got the best of my and he pulled a jump roundhouse, trying to make me think he was going for a front kick.

I knew his tricks and ducked, sweeping his leg out from underneath him.

Percy hit the floor and I sat on top getting a few fake elbows in before he hooked my leg, grabbed my shirt and arched his back, flipping over.

He ended up on his knees, in between mine.

With great reflexes, I kicked him away and jumped up.

He was set in a side stance, and shuffled forward, popping a sliding side kick that a dodged and countered with a back fist before a front leg hook to my head which I ducked under.

He backed away and I smirked, it was time for the big guns.

I came up to him quick, throwing an outside-inside crescent kick for his head which he ducked immediately followed by a tornado kick.

He looked surprised when I clipped him, and that I had used a relatively high level kick.

I backed away with a smirk and he had a glint in his eye—it was on.

He came at me with a hook I ducked under, a elbow I upper blocked and a uppercut that I almost didn't get out of the way of.

I went for an axe kick, even with the curse of Achilles it would hurt if I landed it, not that I would, but still it was a powerful kick.

Percy ducked under it and upset punched my gut before sweeping my other leg.

I had no choice but to jump, so I did, I jumped off one leg and over Percy's head landing in a roll.

He turned around just as I had gotten over to him and I got him in a headlock that he easily got out of. I stole a look at Mike who was paler than normal, despite the bruises, and was shocked how easily Percy got out of the move that he lost his fight to.

When I wasn't looking Percy got me in a crappy position where his hands were behind my neck and he was throwing knees that didn't hit.

I relaxed then brought my hands up in an 'X' shape before bringing them down on Percy's arms, breaking the hold.

He jumped back and I was about to attack when Clapp blew the whistle.

Percy and I made our way back to the center of the mat and shook hands.

After the formal handshake I hugged him. Somehow I found our fake fight really hot.

After a short kiss, we separated, and walked up to where Clapp was standing.

He said, "Well thank you for giving us that great display."

I smiled and said, "No problem."

Percy then asked, "Are there any questions?"

Quite a few hands went up, so I picked one.

Some scrawny boy asked, "Where in the world did you learn all of that?"

Percy and I shared a knowing look before he said, "My uncle Jack is a martial arts instructor and he comes up to the summer camp every year and gives us a course."

A small girl raised her hand and Percy pointed at her, "How come you look like you've had so much practice?"

I told her, "I've been going to the camp since I was 8, and Percy since he was 11, though they only start the training at 12."

She nodded and I picked on a buffer guy who said, "Dude, how can you wail on each other like that? I swear I heard something pop."

We laughed and Percy responded, "We're not actually touching each other more than a graze. With experience comes control."

He picked on a normal looking guy who asked, "Percy, what's it like knowing that your girlfriend could beat the shit out of you?"

Percy smirked and told him, "She couldn't, we're evenly matched. Unless one of made a stupid mistake, no one would win a fight. Therefore, the chances of me winning are just as great as hers, though a tie is more probable."

He was quiet for a second then added, "And no more questions about Annabeth's and my relationship."

More than half the hands went down.

Clapp said, "A couple more questions, then we need to change out."

I nodded and picked on a punk girl, who reminded me of Thaila, in the second row who asked, "Were you two like the punk ass people who everybody was scared of in your last school?"

I chuckled and said, "I know I wasn't because I went to a boarding school and no one dared to act out ever, but I'm not sure about Percy."

Percy got my drift and continued, "Me? No way. Though the kids didn't know me long as I was only there for half the year."

That started a bunch of chatter in the gym until Clapp blew his whistle and motioned for us to go on now that it was silent.

More people had raised their hands and Percy randomly picked one that asked, "But you came to Forks in the middle of the year, so wouldn't that mean you started a new school?"

I looked pointedly at him and he answered, "Yeah, my mom and step dad moved a lot, so I had a bunch of different schools."

I muttered,"Nice save" under my breath.

Clapp dismissed us then, to the locker rooms to change.

When I got inside I was bombarded with questions.

'When did you meet?'

'How long have you known him?'

'He seems sweet, is he?'

'Is it awesome to be equal to him?'

I ignored them and changed in a bathroom stall before throwing my gym clothes in my locker and going outside.

I leaned against the wall and Percy came out shortly after wearing only his shorts.

I gasped and asked, "Where's your shirt?"

He smiled and held up the fabric in his hand before walking over and saying, "It was madness in there, I just had to get out, so I threw on my shorts and fought my way through the crowd as soon as possible."

He put on his navy shirt and I almost groaned at not being able to see his chest anymore.

We walked into the gym and sat on the bleachers, waiting for the rest of the class.

After everyone had changed Clapp announced, "I've decided to make self-defense part of the curriculum. Percy, Annabeth, would you mind helping me teach?"

I almost scoffed at him, he was asking for help as all he know he probably just learned from us, and replied, "I'll do it."

Percy said, "Sure." and added one of the most dazzling smiles I've ever seen.

All the girls that were looking at him and a few of the guys looked dazed for a second then turned their attention back to Clapp.

Clapp continued, "Thank you, and now that that's done, you all may do as you please until the bell rings, which should be in just a few minutes."

Clapp looked at us then and motioned for us to join him in his office, and we did.

Once there he closed the door and put out a schedule.

He said, "I think two weeks for the course. First week hand techniques and second foot. Blocks for each would be in the week that they block."

I said, "Sounds good, Hand week should be: day 1 mid punch, day 2 high punch, day 3 hook, day 4 uppercut and upset and day 5 back fist and maybe spin back fist. Down block for day 1, high block for day 2, duck for days 3 and 5 and side step for day 4."

Clapp nodded and agreed saying, "Yes, that sounds perfect."

Percy went on, "Kick week should be: day 1 front kick, day 2 roundhouse, day 3 step into sidekick, day 4 sidekick and day 5 back kick. Blocks could be wall and sidestep and counter."

Clapp said, "Another great idea. Well, I think the bell's rung, I'll see you Monday. And you don't mind if I pull you out of class occasionally, do you?"

I smiled and replied, "Not at all." before walking out the door.

I was surprised to see it had turned sunny while we were inside, so I decided on going outside once we got to Charlie's.

I drove back and in no time we were there.

Bella was over at the Cullens, as stated in her note, and after giving it to Percy I went downstairs and put on a bikini that wasn't very skimpy, after all the parents would be watching.

When Percy saw me his eyes bugged out of their sockets, and he followed me outside without a complaint.

I laid out a towel and put on my Ran Bans before lying down on the small concrete slab Charlie called a patio.

Reveling in the warmth of the sun I laid there, getting a getting a good tan.

I flipped over after awhile to see Percy tinkering with the grill, without a shirt on.

My breath caught in my throat, watching him play with the parts, the sun glistening off the beads of sweat on his perfectly sculpted body.

He noticed me staring after some time and came over saying, "You're going to get burnt like that. Let's go inside."

I nodded, he was right, and I took my sunglasses off and picked up the towel, bringing them both inside.

Percy closed the door and I went down the stairs to change but he followed.

Once we were all the way down he crushed my lips to his, and my own reacted immediately.

I backed into the wall and smashed him to me, feeling his warm, sweaty body on my scarcely clothed one.

I moaned when he slipped his tongue in my mouth, but I couldn't help it. He just tasted so _good._

When he kissed his way down to my pulse point and sucked there I hitched my leg over his hips and then added my other, using the wall and Percy's body to keep me up.

At this point I was very aware of his prominent 'problem' that I was basically sitting on.

I pulled my lips away from his, but his just went down to my collarbone.

I stammered, "Percy….love you…..not now."

He nodded but kept going anyway, saying, voice muffled because of my skin, "But, however, we can fade out."

He kissed his way back up slowly then added a quick peck on the lips before backing away, after I had gotten off of course.

I asked him, still out of breath, "What brought that on?" and I added mentally in my head, '_not that I wasn't thinking about doing the same'_

He smirked and said, "The way you were outside, it was like you were taunting me, daring me to come over, but I couldn't because everyone would see. And when I caught you looking at me I saw that little bit of lust."

He was quiet for a moment before adding, "That little ensemble you have going on there just killed me. You don't know how much I wanted to come over and do what we just did outside."

I replied, "Yeah, that would not have been a good idea. My mom would've murdered you and forced me to join the hunters or something. I doubt she likes us kissing, never mind the grinding and moaning."

He looked terrified for a moment as he visualized the scenario then his face went to a smirk again and he said, "Yeah, none of that up there, but we can do whatever down here."

Did it just get really hot and stuffy in here?

I made my way to the stairs, ignoring the hormones telling me to go back and jump him.

I found Edward with Bella in the family room and he looked extremely awkward and confused, but mainly awkward.

I laughed to myself when I realized that he probably just heard Percy and me downstairs.

Poor Edward, he would never do that to Bella.

Percy came up a few seconds later with a shirt on and I ran back down, remembering I was still in my swimsuit.

After changing and brushing my hair I went back up and found Edward and Percy talking animatedly about music.

I asked Edward if he was staying for dinner and he said no and went shortly after.

I cooked with Bella while Percy watched T.V. with Charlie.

After dinner, we said 'night' to the Swans and went down to the 'apartment'.

I put on a pair of night shorts and a tank, while Percy was in his norm.

After our goodnight kiss, Percy looked embarrassed, scratched the back of his neck and asked, "You could come sleep in my bed. I'm cool with it and it would be warmer and" but I cut him off by grabbing my pillow and walking to his room, turning out my lamp and the hall light.

I slapped down my pillow and got in and Percy followed soon after, once he turned out his lamp.

As he hugged my back to him, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Chapter 15 already? When did that happen? Well, let me know what you think iin a review. It's that little rectangular button in the middle of the screen after the AN. Press it. Rule of six is still up!**

**Question Time!**

**Won't Cullens+Bella get suspicious with them doing all the fighting/gymnastics stuff?**

**A- **Yeah, but Percy and Annabeth are going to try and make them belive the cover story, but they will always be a little suspicious

**Ok, so post reviews, I love long ones, and to be clear, I don't think Bella is a demigod, but I do have something special about her I'm going to reveal-so stay reading!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Percy POV

I awoke from an incredible dream—you know the kind—and was upset. I mean I really cannot act it out right now, but I sure will in the future.

The position my Annabeth was in did not help me in the slightest. Let's just say her hand was rested on a fragile part of me.

I quickly got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door and stripping down. Putting the temp on the coldest it could go I stepped in. It helped a little but not entirely. You can guess what I did next.

* * *

After my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed some random clothes, changing into them in Annabeth's room.

When I went back to my room I saw my girl sitting straight up in bed, looking frantic.

I rushed over and asked, "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

She looked shocked for a second before shaking her head and saying quietly, "No. Good dream. Just sad I woke up."

I smirked at her and pushed her down, hovering over her on my knees. She gulped and that re-enforced my theory but I wanted to hear her say it.

Putting my hands on either side of her head I whispered in her ear, "Did it have anything to do with me?"

Annabeth squeaked out a 'yes' and I lowered myself a bit, still not touching her and asked, "Does it have to do with the position I have you in right now?"

She nodded fiercely before saying, "Uh-Huh."

I pressed myself on her, slightly regaining what I woke up with, and attacked her lips.

Returning the favor she went at me with the same intensity, instantly undoing my hard work.

Somehow I had gotten her out of the sheets and straddled her waist, creating more of the needed friction whilst not breaking the kiss.

Faintly I heard people coming down the stairs and a soft voice saying, "Bella, don't go further. You really don't want to." and Bella replying, "Alice, it's like 11 o'clock. It's not like they'll be doing something."

At the moment I couldn't care less, not that at the time I was thinking straight.

I barely heard more footsteps that were growing closer and my curtain being pulled open but I kept on going.

Thankfully, before we could embarrass ourselves further Alice cleared her throat, pulling us out of our little bubble.

Reluctantly I climbed off and sat beside a now panting Annabeth.

Bella looked shocked to say the least, but Alice didn't seem to care. In fact she smirked and told Bella, at a volume she thought we couldn't hear, "I told you not to come down. Now think about having to hear that every night. Edward's life is hell!"

TMI! I did not need to know the vampires were f***ing each other every night.

I asked, "What can I do for you today, ladies?"

Annabeth whacked me on the arm so I put my hands up, showing surrender to her.

I was about to lean in again, completely forgetting about the others in the room when a glossy-eyed Alice said, "You're coming over to our house remember, so don't you dare continue that." but added under her breath, "Ew, did not need to see that. At least it wasn't going all the way."

I blushed a bit but kept it under control so Alice didn't know I heard that and backed away from my girl slowly saying, "Later."

Annabeth hopped off the bed with a blush and said, "I'm gonna go get dressed….be back in a bit."

I nodded and she scurried to her room where I heard drawers open and closed followed by going to the bathroom as evidenced by a door slam.

I just sat on the bed, surely with a dumb look on my face, and waited for her to come back while Bella and Alice stood by the curtain awkwardly.

When Annabeth returned she put her pj's in my hamper and Alice said, "Come on, Romeo. Take your Juliet and let's get this show on the road."

Annabeth blushed a little and I came over and offered my hand which she took and we followed Alice and Bella upstairs.

When we were walking by the kitchen I almost grabbed a box of cereal but was stopped by Alice who said that Esme her 'mother' would be making lunch.

I shrugged and climbing into the Audi along with Annabeth and followed behind her.

* * *

Turns out Alice drives just as crazy as I do, so we sped through town in little time and soon we were out in the middle of nowhere.

She took us down a dirt path that ended with a beautiful, gigantic mansion of a house.

Annabeth looked amazed and I could tell her architect-ness was kicking in. I smiled and shook my head before getting out of the car and jogging to her side, offering my hand.

She took it and we followed Alice and Bella inside. Bella looked more at home here than she was in her own home. Figures.

When we rounded the corner we found Rosalie and Emmet doing basically the same thing Annabeth and I were doing earlier.

Bella looked a little disgusted but nothing near the magnitude of what she was feeling earlier.

I told her, "Oh come on! You have like zero reaction to them but you were totally disgusted at us."

Bella blushed a fantastic red, as did Annabeth but not to the same extent.

The house was silent for a moment before Emmet busted out laughing, the sound shaking the entire house.

After his fit Emmet said, "I like this kid!"

Rose smacked him upside the head, but he didn't seem to mind and he kept going, "So Bellsy-boo walked in on something, did she now? I bet that was fun and awkward!"

Emmet then proceeded to come over and give Annabeth and me high fives.

Rose chuckled and Alice shook her head as Bella dropped her gaze to the floor, he cheeks impossibly red.

Emmet picked her up in a huge hug, spinning her around. Afterwards she looked better; spare being a tad bit embarrassed still.

Edward decided to come down then and stole a kiss from Bella's forehead before saying, "Why don't we watch some TV?"

I shrugged and followed him over to the loveseat and sat on the opposite side. Annabeth came over and said, "Uh, Percy. Slight problem, there is only room for three here."

I smirked and said, "I know." before pulling her onto my lap earning a chuckle from Emmet.

Edward flicked on cartoons that only Bella and he watched, as both Annabeth and I and Emmet and Rosalie had no intention of watching.

I looped my arms around my Annabeth's waist and pulled her closer and so that her head was on my shoulder.

I looked into her eyes as the TV played in the background, wishing we were at Charlie's or at least somewhere with no windows. A lack of vampires would also help.

Soon enough Emmet got bored and said, "I'm gonna go outside with Rose to take a look at the car, alright?"

I nodded my head along with Annabeth and they headed out.

A woman I could only guess was Esme came in announcing lunch was ready for those who wanted it.

I took a big portion of the macaroni and cheese she had made, smirking to myself at the measures she took to trying to look human.

Once we were done eating I helped Esme and Annabeth with the dishes, insisting after Esme told us to leave them.

We needed to make a good impression, so we were.

After dishes we watched more television, this time Annabeth sat beside me as when she was about to resume her position thunder rang out. We took that as her mom telling Zeus to warn us.

Emmet and Rose came in later after finishing with the Audi and said, "That is one sweet ride you have there. Rosie tricked it out so it will go faster and smoother though."

I said thanks and Edward turned off the TV, and faced the rest of us.

Edward said, "So you guys got asked to help teach a class, eh? Sounds fun."

I chuckled at his lame attempt to start a conversation but nonetheless replied, "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure Clapp couldn't do it by himself. Newton got stuck in our class and looked like he was about to croak when we gave the demonstration."

Emmet laughed loudly and said, "That Newton kid's a jerk. Kept trying to ask out Bellsy–Boo last year, even after she was with Edwardo. I heard that demonstration was epic. I would've loved to see it."

I smirked and asked, "Is that a challenge?"

Emmet looked surprised and said, "Why I suppose it is. Do you accept?"

Thunder rumbled off in the distance but I responded, "You're on!"

While his back was turned I silently prayed Athena wouldn't kill me for recklessness.

Emmet saw and said, "Are you praying for help, little Percy-bear?"

I scoffed and answered, "No, I was just hoping a person I know won't kill me for fighting you. And what's with the nick name?"

Emmet waved it off and went outside to where I followed him. He told Rose who was telling him he was an 'insane, irresponsible, stupid, ego-maniac jerk who can't do this' that he wouldn't hurt me.

Emmet said louder, "Alright, no contact and may the best win. That'll be me."

I smirked but shook his hand before backing away.

I could already tell his fighting style—head first, straight on.

All I had to do was sidestep. Easy win.

He came at me fast—for a human—and jumped.

I stepped to the side and pretend front kicked him in the gut, retracting my foot before it landed.

Emmet looked confused before turning around but not finding me. I was staying right outside his vision field, moving whenever he did.

Soon enough he caught on and whipped around putting out a leg that I dropped to the ground under and fake kicked him where it hurts.

He was getting mad and his vampire abilities were coming out.

After a few more minutes of him attacking and me always deceiving him Edward stepped in before Emmet could expose them all, but Jacob already had that covered.

I backed away and shook a disgruntled Emmet's hand.

Em looked like he was about to blow a top and by this time the entire Cullen coven was outside, excluding the doc. How embarrassing for him.

I went over to Annabeth and grabbed her into my arms, touching my nose to hers.

After kissing her lightly on the lips I turned to Emmet and said, "No hard feelings, dude. Next time don't hold back though. I'm not sure who would win then."

The Cullens had a weird sort of frantic look in their eyes when I said that, probably because I knew Emmet was holding back.

Emmet broke the silence and said, "Yeah, but I will so win if we ever fought again."

I nodded and a loud bout of thunder was heard in the distance.

Everyone turned their heads, but instead of looking to where it came from I looked at Annabeth. I saw the same thing I felt in her eyes- _Oh Shit._

I announced, "Weird weather in Forks, eh? Well I promised I'd call my dad, so we're going to head back now. Thank you for having us over, Mrs. Cullen."

They all nodded and Bella opted to stay for a little while longer.

The ride back was tense, but when we got to Charlie's the feeling escalated.

I parked and got out, unlocking the door and heading inside with Annabeth on my tail.

After locking the front entrance we headed downstairs to find none other than our parents.

Crap!

We bowed and I looked at their faces.

Athena looked royally pissed and dad looked like he was about to smack me.

Athena went first yelling, "Why would you do that? Stupid little arrogant thing! You do realize you could've exposed yourself and my daughter! Do you ever think?"

I cringed and leaned away.

Dad took it as his turn to yell at me, "Percy! I know you heard our warning! You were taking things way to fast and you could've gotten hurt. You know you were set to lose that fight if he unleashed his vampire abilities! He could've killed you!"

I cowered even further, but was somehow pleased my dad cared for me.

Athena took over again, though her tone was a lot softer, "I let you pass the other times because you had a logical reason to fight, but just for fun? And with a vampire? Poseidon is right, you could've been killed."

I was shocked and so was Annabeth—her mom actually cared if I died.

Athena looked between us and said, almost as if reading our minds, "I do actually care if Percy dies. I know you, Annabeth, couldn't stand it if he did. Even though you're still not my favorite choice for my daughter, I know she does love you."

Even dad looked shocked at this point and it took him awhile before he said, "Oh, wow, ok. Well, Percy, you better not do something that stupid ever again. Um, bye."

Athena told us, "Goodbye, Annabeth and Percy. Try not to be stupid, Percy. You know I hate that."

After that they both poofed out.

We stood there awkwardly for a minute before heading upstairs.

I laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling while Annabeth clicked away on Deadalus' laptop.

* * *

Once Bella and Charlie got home I watched sports while Annabeth cooked.

We ate with minimal talking then went down to our 'apartment'.

I brushed my teeth then my Annabeth went in and changed.

When she came back out she had a weird little smile on her face.

She asked, "Did you have good dreams last night?"

I licked my lips remembering my dreams and told her, "Incredible."

She looked at me innocently and said, "We're they of me?"

Oh dear gods, why did she have to ask like that?

I nodded dumbly and added, "Of course, always are."

She walked up and said in my ear, "I'm thinking you had very good dreams."

I asked, "Yeah-but how'd you know?"

She whispered right in my ear, her warm breath hitting my face, "You're not too good at cleanup, are you?"

No! She found-no! Oh come on! One little break is all I ask!

She smirked and said, "Don't worry I find it quite nice to know I do that to you. Especially to the point where you have to take drastic measures."

I swear I almost died of embarrassment but choked down my pride and moved so I was in the same position she was in a few moments ago and whispered, "I think you had a pretty nice dream yourself."

She froze up under me and nodded.

I asked, "Did it have me in it?"

She answered, "Yeah, always."

I smirked and said, "You seemed to like this morning, and I said later. I believe now is later."

She managed to choke out an, "Uh-Huh."

I picked her up and turned out her light whilst I carried her to my bed, also hitting the hall light.

I sat her down then climbed on the bed myself.

She crawled over to me and sat down in my lap, her legs wrapped around me then attacked my lips.

I snaked my arms around her, my hands barely going under her shirt.

As we kissed she was basically rubbing me up.

At that point I had some pretty indecent thoughts.

My hands rode up under her shirt and to the back so that they were just below her shoulders and I was gripping her back.

My thumbs made wide sweeping motions catching the edges of her chest. She gasped each time and after the fifth time she unhooked her legs and laid down on the bed, pulling me on top of her.

After a few minutes she took control again, flipping us over. Annabeth kept her face glued to mine but her body off me.

**XxXxXxXxX-Younger readers skip here-XxXxXxXxX**

I was about to lose it and was very squirmy when I felt her hand.

It felt so good but it was just making me even more hard.

Her hand came up to the hem of my shorts and she looked into my face. I nodded encouragingly, and she seemed to convince herself before sticking her hand inside.

Her hand ghosted around, feeling everything. I have to say it was pretty much the best feeling I've ever had.

When she started to caress me I couldn't take it anymore and slid my shorts all the way down. Annabeth looked and her eyes widened comically and then darkened to near black.

She gripped me and pumped and it was a million times better than whenever I had done it, not that I had often.

I found myself moaning, grunting and talking uncontrollably when I finally came.

I collapsed for a moment or two then tilted my head up.

She had her finger in her mouth and sucked it clean. Fucking hot.

**XxXxXxXxX- Ok, yall can read again, younglings- XxXxXxXxX**

Annabeth sat on the bed with her back against the wall looking content and happy.

I gazed at her face for a moment before getting up and cleaning myself off in the bathroom. When I got out she went in and washed her hands while I used the time she was away to change and put the pillows on the other bed.

After she got out I guided her over to the bed where she plopped down and I joined her once I turned out the lamp.

I was suddenly very tired, but before I went to sleep I mumbled out, "I love you Annabeth."

I could've sworn I heard her say, "I love you too." but I was too out of it to tell for sure.

* * *

**Oh wow, that was a doosie. I know alot of you are really peeved off at me for not updating, but I swear it wasn't anything bad! It's kinda hard to explain but I'll try anyway. Se I write when I feel like an idea I have will make a chap good. And over the past week, I was really unsure of what to write as this is a HUGE chap, and it needed to be great and explain alot of things. In fact, how I write reminds me of a quote on many of you guys' profiles-My mind works like lightning, one brilliant flash and it's gone. It applies here, I only write when I have a brilliant flash. **

**In other news, most of you guys got part of what you wanted in this chappie. Yes, I amped the rating, just because this was starting to go up in rating, but the story is still T for the most part, just a few places where it is not. **

**Also, I went to see Eclipse over the weekend. Did anyone else see it? I thought it was pretty good, though they left out some important things. And did anyone else think Jasper really need a haircut? **

**Another thing, are any of you soccer/football fans? I know I'm late but how did you thing the cup turned out? I though Netherlands was going to win, but Spain came out of nowhere. In my eyes Spain had a much better offense, though Netherlands had an incredible defense. I know, I'm a huge fan.**

**So review, the button is right there! Rule of six is always in place!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Annabeth POV

I woke up in my own bed and was confused. I thought I was sleeping in Percy's bed last night?

Then the memories rushed back.

I could feel my cheeks redden, though no one was there to witness nor cause it.

It's not like I regretted it, no not at all, it's just that I wasn't sure what Percy felt about it.

And I know it will never really be the same in those awkward situations as I have already seen him. I mean after seeing _that, _if I ever catch him with a 'problem' or only a towel on, my imagination will run wild. It's not really something you can _un-_see. And there is no way it is a _little_ 'problem' now. Not that I've seen others, but dang, that boy is huge.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and snuggled closer into Percy's chest.

I breathed in his scent and instantly relaxed, sinking deeper into his embrace.

He smiled contently in his sleep and I smiled back, just as content.

I stayed like that, snuggled into his toned chest until he awoke. I heard him sigh and felt him kiss my hair before he plopped his head down on the pillow again.

Chuckling internally, I thought it funny neither of us wanted to give up our position, but knew we had to get up.

I said, "Percy, we have to be at Erik's at ten. We need to get up."

He nodded his head and unclasped his arms, letting me go free. I climbed out and grabbed clothes from my dresser before changing in the bathroom.

Coming out I found him waiting and he rushed in once I was out. I honestly tried not to think about him changing, but the mental picture was so…..yummy.

Once again, I had to shake my head, scolding myself for having such thoughts.

I headed upstairs to find Edward there with Bella.

Staying out of their view, I listened quietly to their rushed conversation.

"Why'd it take you so long to come last night?"

"Uh, Alice had a vision that I would hear some things if I came early and end up leaving right when I came."

I smirked to myself, obviously he was talking about Percy and me. But I was very intrigued about Alice's 'seeing'. Perhaps she could see the future?

"Oh, ok, just curious."

I turned the corner I had been behind and was greeted with an awkward Bella and Edward.

I said, "Hey Bella, Edward, Percy and I are going down to La Push with the gang. Wanna come?"

Bella quickly responded, almost too quickly, "Uh, no. We're good. Thanks anyway."

As I was walking to the kitchen Percy came up and grabbed me from behind. I turned around and hugged him but then let go and continued to walk. Apparently he wasn't having that as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen.

When he set me on the counter I let out a breath and asked, "What, am I not allowed to walk?"

He smiled before smirking and coming up in my ear, whispering, "Nope. Just consider it payback."

I immediately knew what he was talking about and whispered back, "It wasn't a problem. I think I liked it as much as you."

His eyes darkened and I could see the hunger in them but I did nothing about it, hopping off the counter, leaving him in shock.

Eating my cereal, I watched Percy as he ate his, obviously with something else on his mind. At one point he even tried to dump cereal on his cheek. At that I laughed and said, "You know, if you keep eating like that, one might think you're a bit of a dumbass."

He scowled at me but was out of his trance nonetheless.

* * *

Bella drove us to Erik's and took the Audi back.

Everyone was already there so we piled in the cars and sped away to the beach.

I was a slow drive, and being cramped didn't help in the slightest.

When we got there I jumped out of the car immediately. Percy came after me as he was sitting in the middle of the back seat of Angela's Camry.

He grabbed our towel out of the trunk before taking my hand and walking down to the shore.

When we got there Erik was already there and said we could do anything for awhile, until we had to set up the food table.

We nodded and went a little farther down the beach than the others and laid down our huge beach towel.

Percy took off his shirt and I found myself staring at his incredible chest.

Snapping myself out of my trance, I took off my shirt and shorts leaving only my bikini.

It was his turn to stare but I just walked past him, straight into the ocean. Percy soon followed and caught up with me using his superior swimming skills.

I laughed and dived down. He followed and put me in an air bubble.

We walked along the bottom for a minute then resurfaced so we didn't cause suspicions.

Swimming back to where we could touch I splashed him a few times, which caused a monumental splash war.

We came out when Erik called, laughing the whole time.

When the bagged food was set out under a little tent Erik made hot dogs and we all took one, eating the bagged stuff along with it.

The weather outside wasn't too bad, a little cold, but for the most part sunny, spare a few clouds, and the water was warm too. Though I wasn't too sure if Percy was behind that one or not.

After eating I laid on the towel, resting my full stomach. Percy sat next to me but there was no way he didn't want to be in the ocean.

I told him, "Percy, I know you want to swim, go. Seriously, I don't need a chaperone."

He chuckled and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me. He said, "Annabeth, I'd much rather stay up here with you. Don't worry about it."

I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing I lost the argument. He was far too stubborn for his own good.

I flipped over after a few minutes but I could feel myself burning so I called out, "Percy, sunscreen please."

I expected him to hand it to me but he surprised me yet again, rubbing it on my back for me. It felt really good, but I knew I wasn't getting any more, stupid parents.

He gave me the bottle after that and I finished up before lying down in the position I was just in.

A few minutes later Erik called, "Hey, Percy! Wanna come surf? I have an extra board."

I could tell Percy was about to say no so I whacked his arm and told him, "You better not turn down that offer just because of me. I. Will. Be. Fine." all without opening my eyes.

He sighed and said, "Ok, I'm gonna go. See you in a little bit."

I smiled and waved before hearing him shuffle down to Erik.

I tried clearing my mind, but I was far too curious about Percy's surfing skills, so I sat up and watched.

Apparently, Greg was the surfing expert as he was teaching Percy how to paddle and stand up on the board on the sand.

Percy looked a little unsteady, but Greg deemed him good enough and they paddled out.

I noticed the difference immediately, the change in his skill once he got in the water.

Nonetheless, he still managed to wipe out on his first try at standing up. I found myself cracking up and as if he could feel it he turned to me and half-glared.

I sent him a thumbs up and he went to where Greg, Ben, Jeff and Erik were.

His next try was a bit better, he only fell once he was up for about three seconds. Still I found it funny that the sea god's son couldn't surf.

Percy's next few tries were about the same but he stayed up for longer each time.

Finally, he could ride a wave, no matter how unsteadily, until the end of it.

After that he only improved more until he looked like a practiced veteran.

I watched him the entire time, entranced by his attempts to learn.

Some time later he dropped off the board and came over to me.

He lifted me off the ground setting me on my feet and pulling me into a tight embrace before holding me at arms' length.

He asked, "So what'd you think? Was it macho enough for you?"

I laughed at his remark and replied, "I found it quite hilarious, considering your dad and everything. But you did get good, didn't you? And yes, it was very macho."

He smiled cheekily and threw me over his shoulder, running down to the water.

When I went under I held my breath but I didn't need to, he already had the bubble made.

I broke the surface and advanced on him saying jokingly, "You are so dead!"

He smiled and swam slowly, letting me come up on him.

I jumped on him back and said, "Now you have to carry me!"

Percy replied, "Not a problem, my fair lady."

He ran around in the shallow water for a bit before getting out and walking over to the others.

Jake was surprisingly there with Quil and Embry.

Jake saw us from a mile away and chuckled asking, "What'd you do this time, Percy?"

Percy answered, "I picked her up and dumped her in the water."

Everyone had a nice laugh and Quil had the nerve to tell Embry, "He's so whipped!'

Percy said back to him, "Yeah I am. And what's so wrong with being whipped? When is it a bad thing? Ever?" **(A/N: I will post your name in the next end of chap AN if you know what movie that quote is from!)**

Embry said, "He wouldn't know what it's like being whipped!"

Quil shot back, "Like you would either!"

Jake interrupted, "Okay, okay, neither of you do."

Every one of the Forks kids laughed along with Jake as Quil and Embry grumbled to themselves.

After that we lapsed into easy conversation. We broke into groups and Percy and I were talking with Jake, Quil and Embry.

I said, "Jake you're really getting buff. Jeez, all of you are, but I think you're the worst."

Embry cackled loudly and said, "Percy, I think you've got competition!"

Percy genuinely frowned before I said, "No way, no competition for my Percy."

Apparently Embry's loudness had attracted the others and Erik said, "And how are we supposed to know that? I mean the best we've seen was a kiss on the cheek."

Percy said, "You're just going to have to trust us. We're not into that PDA stuff."

Erik didn't take that answer and started chanting, "Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Soon enough everyone joined in so I leant down and quickly pecked Percy on the lips sending death glares.

Jake shouted, "Oh come on! That's not a kiss!"

I frowned and sent him an extra hard death glare that sent him back a few steps.

They started chanting again and they wouldn't let up so I sighed and got off Percy's shoulders.

I mentally prayed to my mom before bringing his face to mine.

The chanting didn't stop so I continued kissing my man. At some point we got caught up and didn't notice the chanting stop.

Finally we pulled apart. After about two minutes to stunned classmates and friends.

Quil exclaimed, "Dude! That was epic!"

I blushed a bit but shook my head at his childness.

Jake whacked him upside the head and I smirked.

Erik said, stilled stunned, "Ok, that was cool. Yeah, I totally believe you. Percy you have zero competition."

I nodded and after a few more moments of awkward silence everyone went back to their previous activities.

Percy decided he was going to teach me to surf so he grabbed the extra board he was using earlier and borrowed Jeff's.

He went through everything on the sand, making sure I was confident before we went out into the ocean.

Percy showed me how to do it by catching one right away, but I'm pretty sure he just wanted to show off.

Once he got back I went for one but fell right after standing.

Frustrated I went back and tried again, and somehow did pretty good, staying up for some time before losing balance.

When I got back to Percy he was sitting on his board clapping and said, "Woah! I'm impressed! It never ceases to amaze me how fast you learn things."

I chuckled and tapped my temple a few times before turning around and catching an oncoming wave, riding it even longer.

After a few tries I could surf well for a beginner, but not nearly as good as Percy. I may have picked it up faster initially, but he was a faster learner overall in the sport.

We paddled in when we noticed the tent coming down and returned the boards, then helping with taking down everything.

Percy jogged down the shore and grabbed our towel, drying himself off quickly, before handing it to me. I ran it over my body before rolling it and tossing it in Angela's trunk.

Percy helped scrawny Erik carry the grill to his van, but was back soon.

We told Jake, Quil and Embry bye and piled back into Angela's car.

* * *

Angela dropped us off at the market, the place where Bella would pick us up once we rang her.

Once we were out and she drove away Percy dried us and we put on our clothes but without the sea breeze it was still quite cold.

Percy unraveled the towel for me after he called Bella, saying she would be here in ten minutes.

I wasn't going to let him stand in the cold so I wrapped it around both of us, pressing my back against his chest.

We waited for about seven minutes before a message appeared out of nowhere.

Guess who it was from.

My mom, who was looking mad, but not as mad as yesterday. I mean I am her kid, but even I felt intimidated yesterday.

She said, "Percy, Annabeth, you know it's not good if I have to talk to you twice in one week, let alone two days."

Percy flinched, preparing for the onslaught.

My mom looked at him amused before saying, "You know, I'm not going to yell at you every time I pop up."

He relaxed a bit but was still stiff.

Mom shook her head and went on, "Well, I've messaged to say some things about today's trip."

Percy visibly paled and I'm pretty sure I did too.

She continued, "I do thank you for behaving yourselves mostly. But I'm pretty sure you know what I have some comments on. As you could tell by the mortal's faces, it was pretty-how would you say it-intense. I know you do refrain from that in public for our sakes but really, next time you get a request, tone it down a bit."

I blushed profusely, clearly embarrassed. Really, what teen would like their mom and uncles and aunts watching her make out with her boyfriend?

My mom watched us amused yet again before saying, "I'm gonna go, but keep in mind my request."

She swiped out the message before I could reply but it was a good thing she did because Bella pulled up at that moment.

We hurried inside the warm car, and tried to defrost a little on the ride home.

When we got there Bella pulled dinner out of the oven once Charlie got home a few minutes after us.

The pot roast was good and the heat of it coupled with the heat of the house returned me to normal temperature.

After saying goodnight to the Swans we went downstairs.

I found a note on my bed that said:

_Hey Kiddos!_

_Having fun? I'm just sending a little reminder: remember to be safe!_

_-Ares!_

That idiot! Of course he would think like that!

Grumbling I crunched and smashed the note into a ball and threw it in the trash can.

Percy came down with his sheets that he had washed once we got home and set them up on his bed.

I blushed again thinking of how they got dirty in the first place but quickly vanished that thought. I did not need that right now, especially when he is in his night ware.

After another kiss-actually this one wasn't as passionate as the one on the beach-we settled into my bed, drifting off asleep.

* * *

**Hello! Another chap down! Thank you for all the reviews, the count is over 150! In a small catagory like PJO/Twilight crossovers, that's really high. So keep on reviewing, the rule of six is still there!**

**And I have more news! Okay, I know most of you are more mature than this but I am currently writing a PJO/Suite Life on Deck cross that I've taken over from another author. So all you younger ones, check it out! The name is Demigod Seas High by raquel97felix. I am sending the author chaps, and the story is staying on their profile. I'm going to make it pretty good, so if you're into that kind of stuff check it out!**

**Question Time!**

**Wait, earlier when they were trying to figure what was up with the cullens, i**  
**thought you said jacob knew about their secret. Yet you also said the book**  
**that this was in was before new moon. so jacob is not a wolf yet. WHAT**

**A-**Jake knows the legends, because he is a Quillete. He is not a wolf and thinks them stories, and that's also how he can go around blabbing the story to anyone who mentions Bella.

**I have a HUGE request from you guys. I am blank about what Percy and Annabeth will get Bella for her birthday, please help!**

**Alright that about sums it up! And I hold true to the mini AN in the chap! I will feature your name in the next AN if you know the movie. **

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Percy POV

After our beach trip the next few weeks passed without much in the way of action.

Mikey stayed away from us especially in gym.

Ah, about gym, Clapp said that because a school board official was coming we weren't doing our self-defense stuff until later.

Once Mikey did get some confidence back he started asking out girls again. Of course no girl wanted him, being the weakling he was, but he held true to when he said he would respect girls. At least he wasn't a nut case; he would've been if he didn't do as I told.

One day surfboards appeared in our rooms too, so we went surfing when we could on the weekends.

For the first week or so whenever I touched Annabeth the people around us would look shocked and the pervs looked on with interest. Seems like the beach visit news spread. I don't really blame them, it _was _some kiss, especially for out in public…

_xX-Flashback-Xx_

_Annabeth sighed and hopped off my back as the chanting continued. _

_I prayed Athena wouldn't blast me to bits afterwards._

_My Annabeth leaned in and I closed the space. When the chanting didn't calm we continued._

_At some point my mind really stopped working and I didn't notice the beach getting eerily quiet._

_I grabbed her waist bringing her closer as her hands entangled in my hair. When her tongue slipped into my mouth I almost moaned. I backed her up until she was flat against the half wall behind us. _

_At some point she must've regained her senses and pulled away, because I sure didn't._

_xX-Over-Xx_

Well anyway the weird looks stopped after about a week and everything was back to normal.

Today was Bella's birthday and she was super excited. Not.

Charlie left late so he could say 'happy birthday' and give Bella her mom's and his presents.

She looked not-so-ecstatic at the presents thing but thanked him all the same.

I made her breakfast which she looked extremely embarrassed about. It took all I had not to dye the food blue, but that would be weird to people outside my family.

After breakfast Annabeth and I presented her with her present.

Bella gave us a why-did-you-get-me-a-present-I-don't-want-one look but immediately dropped it when she saw what it was.

We had gotten her one of those digital reader things so she could read whatever she wanted whenever. We also pre-loaded it with some books we knew she liked.

Bella thanked us a million times before we went to school. She rode with us for some odd reason but we didn't mind.

Once we got to school she hopped out and Alice made her way over. She was about to announce Bella's birthday when Bella cut her off. Alice said, "Hey Percy, Annabeth. Nice to see you."

I chuckled and replied, "Alice, you see us like every day."

She merely laughed and nodded her head in reply.

Edward stepped toward us and trapped Bella in a hug before saying, "Happy birthday, Bella and good morning. You too Percy and Annabeth."

I nodded my head along with Annabeth whose hair I kissed lightly.

She stepped sideways into my arms and I wrapped them around her while we talked with Bella, Edward and Alice. After hearing their plan I told them, "Alright, so Bella and Edward are watching a movie before going over to your house, right? So Annabeth and I will be out of the house while they watch the movie. We'll just drop our school stuff off before leaving."

Bella opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly before spitting out, "You two really don't have to do that."

I shook my head at her and told her, "Yes we do. Consider it another part of our gift. And besides, I've been meaning to take my Annabeth on a date for awhile now."

Annabeth blushed slightly and I heard distant thunder at the word 'date' but I just blew the thunder off. Stupid, annoying, spying parents.

Bella seemed to accept that and Annabeth and I went over to Erik and the group to spend the rest of the before school time.

* * *

After school I drove the Audi back and we tossed our bags inside before heading back out.

I drove down to Port Angeles stopping and parking in a bookstore's lot.

Annabeth and I went inside briefly, only checking out the store. It really wasn't our kind of books, well Annabeth's because I don't read too much.

After that we just wandered around the town.

We went in almost every store we found interesting and they even had a little strip mall we went through. I made sure that if there was something my girl liked she got it. So far she had a little architecture book and a building set. The set was really cool; it was almost like mini actual buildings. In one store I bought a backpack just because it looked nice and so I didn't have to carry her stuff around in my arms.

We got a little hungry from all the walking so I bought us nachos from a vendor and we ate them in the park.

We were in a rather secluded spot and no one was around so I leaned in and gave my Annabeth a kiss and after about five seconds thunder boomed, effectively sending us apart.

I was quite frustrated and so was Annabeth and she said to the sky something I've always wanted to, "You know if you just stopped spying on us all the time you wouldn't have to do that!"

I wanted to say nice job but the gods liked Annabeth a whole lot more than me, so I just left it.

There was no sound so I took it that they got the idea but tested it out by gently caressing my Annabeth's cheek. When there was no thunder I leaned in again and kissed her softly for quite a while, thinking they—for once—weren't stalking us.

Yet again I was wrong.

When we pulled apart our parents were standing right in front of us.

Annabeth let out an aggravated sigh before slumping in her seat.

Dad looked between us and Athena and asked, "Hey Percy, let's go for a walk."

I nodded and grabbed the backpack before joining him.

We walked along the sidewalks in silence before I asked, "So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Poseidon looked at me funnily before saying, "Me, nothing? I think it's more that Athena wants to talk to Annabeth, though I'm sure I can think up a few questions."

I motioned with my hand for him to go on and he thought for a minute before saying, "Ok, so I know I'm not the person you want to talk about this to, but I have to confess that I want to know, well somewhat."

I had no clue what he was talking about so I waited for him to speak again and soon he did, "So when you really start to love a girl you feel like you should, ah you know, but there are things that come before that or at least at least supposed to be before that. And I don't know how far you two have gotten, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to admit it but have you, you know?"

I looked at him stupidly; I still didn't know what he was talking about.

He caught on that I had no clue what he was talking about and asked embarrassedly, "Have you two, ah, you know, done the deed?"

Shock crossed my face and I shook my head violently sputtering, "What! No! Of course not! Why would you think! Just no!"

Dad looked at me relived and amused and said, "Oh, ok, just wanted to know. And I'm proud of you for that by the way."

I felt my face heat up and I looked away from him, to anywhere but him.

He felt my embarrassment and said, "You know that was just as bad for me."

I muttered under my breath, "No it wasn't."

Poseidon shook his head and said, "Well, now that that's over with on to lighter things. So, how are you with Annabeth? Do you love her?"

My face heated again but I said, "Of course I love her. I have for a long time."

Dad nodded and said, "So you know what the next step is, right?"

~Meanwhile~

Annabeth POV

Right after Percy and Poseidon left my mother came and sat next to me.

We sat in silence for a while before mother spoke up, "Now I know that you don't like our presence in your relationship, but it's for the best."

I looked at her incredulously for a moment before saying, "He's not a bad guy. I know he's Poseidon's son, but he's not bad. When has he ever done something bad to me, or for that matter to anyone?"

She studied my face for a moment before sighing and saying, "You have a point there. Never have I once seen him disrespect anyone intentionally. And I know my _prejudices _might be farfetched, but he's still a teen boy and with Poseidon as a father who knows what he might do. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

I replied, "Really? Is that what this is about?"

Her lips pulled up in the corners slightly in an amused smile and she said, "I should've known you'd figure out that fast."

I said, "Well then subject avoided as my father beat you to that conversation about five years ago."

Mother shook her head once before saying, "Figures he would. But you didn't have a boyfriend then. And that's only part of the conversation."

I looked at her shocked before saying, "Really? You think I would? Glad to know you have oh-so-much confidence in me."

She replied, "You're not answering."

I told her, "No. Ok, there is your answer. No I haven't. No we haven't."

Athena looked at me for a second and I could see a little bit of what looked like _pride _in her eyes.

I just sat and stared ahead, not talking. Neither did she and soon enough the other two were back.

Percy looked, well, almost ecstatic.

That look on his face had me wondering what he had talked about with Poseidon.

Mother said goodbye as did Poseidon and they poofed out.

I turned to Percy and said, "What's got you looking so happy?"

He just smiled wider and said, "Nothing you won't find out about."

I shook my head and stood up, taking his offered hand.

* * *

Once it had started to get dark we made our way back to the car.

The drive home was quiet except for when one of us would sing to a song on the radio quietly.

When we pulled into Charlie's the Volvo was gone so we headed inside.

Charlie came in a few minutes after us and ordered a pizza, though I told him I would cook.

He said nonsense and ordered it anyway. It was actually quite good and we ate talking by the T.V.

After what seemed like hours Bella came in but she was hiding her arm behind her back. When she was talking to Charlie it slipped into view and was wrapped in bandages. She said she had fallen but I didn't believe her, and from the looks of it neither did Percy. I told him to stay while I followed after Bella.

When I got up to her room the door was open and she was getting night clothes out of her dresser. I knocked on the doorframe and asked, "Hey, can I come in?"

She nodded so I stepped in and said, "Bella, what happened?"

She looked down at her arm before responding, "I already told you, Charlie and Percy. I fell."

I shook my head and said, "Bella, I know that wasn't it. I've been hurt enough times to know you can't do that by falling. Now what's the real story? I promise I won't tell. I can keep a secret."

Bella bit her lip before saying, "I got a little paper cut…and I don't do well around blood, so I was startled and…fell into some dishes."

My face paled. She got a paper cut in a house full of vampires. She was lucky she wasn't killed.

Despite knowing, no matter how vaguely, what happened I laughed lightly and said, "Wow, Bella. Next time be more careful. Did Dr. Cullen fix you up there?"

Bella nodded but didn't speak so I did, "Well alright then, I guess I'll see you in the morning. Night."

She once again nodded so I went back downstairs and said 'night' to Charlie before going down further.

Percy was sitting on the edge of my bed but rushed over when he saw me asking, "What happened?"

I told him about our conversation and he paled when I got to the part about the paper cut.

After I finished he whispered, "Damn. She could've been killed."

I nuzzled his neck and breathed out, "I know, but she'll be fine now."

His response was wrapping his arms around me and hugging me to his body.

I stayed in his embrace, breathing in his heavenly scent for long while, just relishing in my beloved's presence.

After awhile, though, I grew tired and sleepy so I unwound his arms and grabbed my PJs changing into them in the bathroom.

Once I got out the lights were all off except my lamp and Percy was already lying down.

I flicked off the lamp and hurried under the covers where Percy reached out and pulled me against his chest.

In the warmth of his embrace I fell asleep.

* * *

**So...how was it? All you have to do to tell me is review! Rule of six is there!**

**And if you guys haven't noticed, or don't have me on Author alert, I've posted a new PJO fic. It's a little side project of mine. I was up last night and into this morning thinking about it and knew if I didn't post it it would nag me, so I did. It was just a crazy idea I had, but I think it could be really good, so check it out. It's called Adrenaline.**

**Question Time!**

**Why don't Percy and Annabeth just reveal themselves already?**

**A-**Well if you think about it in reverse, if you were a vampire and some strange kids came up and said, 'We're children of gods, greek gods that are still alive and are not myth, and we need you to tell us where the other vamps are so we can kill them unless they turn to animal blood' you'd prob kill them. And if you were Percy and Annabeth, I think you'd be pretty nervous to tell the vamps that. Plus, it makes for a better story without the Cullens knowing right now.

**So review and favorite/story alert!**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Percy POV

After Bella's birthday, Edward was acting all weird and Alice didn't come to school.

I mean, poor Eddy was looking like someone ran over his puppy and he was going through the grieving process and right now he was just apathetic. It was freaky.

Annabeth noticed too, and by the third day we were getting concerned. It had to be about Bella's birthday, it just had to, but what could be that bad? Yeah, she could've been killed, but she _wasn't_. Still, both of us had the feeling he was going to do something really stupid. And coming from me, that is _really _bad.

Today, as I said before, was the third day after Bella's birthday.

Right now, I am driving back to the house after school, glancing warily at Annabeth. Bella is in her truck behind us and, surprisingly, Edward was with her. Apparently he wanted to talk with Bella.

Uh-Oh.

Putting the Audi in park, I hopped out and opened the door for Annabeth. She scowled at me, but her whole heart wasn't in it. She was far too worried about Bella, I could tell. Call it demigod premonitions, but this just didn't sound good.

I smiled a bit and said, "After you, my lady."

She had to crack a miniscule smile at that and as she walked by she thumped me on the back of my head.

Bella followed us in and dumped her stuff by the door before going back out to Edward.

I quickly wrapped an arm around my Annabeth's waist and led her to the couch.

Lying down, I pulled her against my chest.

Turning to look at me, she said, "What's this all about?"

I cocked my head, thoroughly confused.

She chuckled and told me, "Why you acting all…y'know?"

Smirking, I leaned down close, maybe an inch or two away, to her face and said, "Acting like what?"

Annabeth shivered as my breath washed over her and tried to find words but apparently couldn't come up with anything. If this situation was any different, I'm sure she would've been really irked by that.

Once she got tired of trying to say something, she reached around to the back of my head and pulled my face to hers. She tasted phenomenal, as always, and I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Annabeth parted her lips for me and I deepened the kiss. She returned my fervor, but soon it kinda died out.

Somehow she had ended up over top of me and just lied there, panting slightly.

"I will never, ever, get used to that." I mumbled to myself.

I could practically feel her smirk as she said, "Really, now?"

Chuckling softly, I told her, "Not in a million years, if I have you that long, which I dearly hope I do. I'm just head over heels for you, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth propped her head up on her hand, her elbow digging into my ribs, but I didn't mind. Her blush was unmistakable as she said, "You're such a cheeseball, Perce. Not to mention a dork sometimes. But on you…it's rather cute. And I love you, too, Percy Jackson."

I couldn't stop the smile that stretched out on my face, I loved hearing that.

We laid there for awhile, just looking at each other, but something was itching at my mind.

Realizing what it was with a start, I asked, almost frightened, "Where's Bella? She should've been back a long time ago."

My Annabeth's face dropped and she got off me, coming to stand in front of the couch. She swore under her breath and said, "Why didn't I see it before!"

Just then Charlie pulled up and hopped up, coming to stand beside my girl.

He came in and said joyfully, completely unaware Bella has been out alone, for a very long time, with a weird-acting Edward, and called out, "Hey'a kiddos, how was your day?"

I smiled warmly, having gotten quite good at lying these past few years, and told him, "Great, Charlie. How are you?"

He smiled slightly in return and told me, "Pretty good, things are a bit quiet at the station, which is always nice."

I nodded to him and he looked around a bit and asked, "Hey, where's Bella?"

Grimacing a teensy bit, Annabeth told him, "She went out to talk to Edward awhile ago."

Charlie didn't seem to like that, but nodded anyways, saying, "Um, I guess I'm just gonna order a pizza."

I wasn't up to arguing with him, and neither was Annabeth as we both nodded and allowed him to walk off to call.

* * *

The pizza came thirty minutes later, and Bella still wasn't back. It was starting to get dark, and at this point, I was starting to think a terrifying thought. Edward had eaten her.

Charlie was really jumpy, but who could blame him.

We sat and ate in the living room, trying to talk though we were all far too nervous to.

After another ten minutes he stood and said, "That's it, I'm calling the boys down."

I nodded eagerly. Bella was like a sister to me, I wanted to see her safe.

Almost the entire station came over, and so did some of the Quileutes.

Charlie immediately sent out search parties, but after an hour, they still hadn't found any trace of her.

I was getting edgy, I wanted Bella back _now_.

Making up my mind, I marched over to Charlie with Annabeth and said, "You have to let us look, Charlie. We can and will find her."

He grimaced and looked at me before saying, "No, I will not have more of you kids getting lost in that forest. Sally would kill me if anything happened to you, and anyways, I couldn't have that guilt over me. My boys are good, they will find her."

He said it firmly, but I could sense the fear and worry in his voice.

Annabeth told him, "Charlie, sir, we've both taken tracking courses for years, and had loads of practice. There's no way _we _can get lost. Please, you've got to let us try. Bella's our friend and like a sister. Don't you want to have her back?"

Ooh, that was below the belt, but it worked. Charlie grimaced and nodded, handing us two flashlights and a radio.

I thanked him and we moved out.

Annabeth figured that they would start on the trail, so that's where we begun.

Sure enough, she found Bella's heavy footprints and started tracking. If you've never seen my girl track, well, I'll tell you that it's incredible. I defiantly would not want to be on the run from her.

We got to a clearing just barely off the trail when the prints went all wacko.

They were deeper and farther apart. She'd been running, to something, or from something, we couldn't tell, but it made it a bit harder to follow.

But we did, and they went deep into the forest. It was easy to see how someone could get lost out here.

Annabeth led us for maybe another thirty minutes before we found her, cold, lying on the ground, sobs shaking her body.

Over and over, she kept mumbling, "_He's gone. He's gone._"

So that's what happened. Edward left her in that clearing and she tried to run after him, not being able to keep up with his vampire speed. It wasn't a fun scenario, but at least she wasn't sucked dry.

Gently, I picked her up, holding her to my chest.

Starting after Annabeth, who was following our own steps, I heard something big break a whole bunch of twigs.

Meeting Annabeth's eyes, I silently asked her to go see what that was. She complied, putting on her Yankees cap that she always kept with her.

I waited in the dark for what seemed like hours, though it was only a few minutes when I heard her call out, "Percy!"

Frowning at the edge in her voice, I jogged over, trying not to rustle the broken girl in my arms.

Needless to say, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the problem.

There was a _huge_, black wolf in the middle of a tiny clearing, Annabeth's knife at its throat, who, by the way, wasn't invisible anymore.

"It passed through." Annabeth stated, a weird look of almost panic in her eyes.

So that meant it was mortal, but wolves didn't get that big.

I racked my brain for answers.

Abnormal mutation?

Radioactive byproduct?

Quileute shapeshifter?

Holy shit, the wolves didn't die out.

Speaking clearly, I stepped towards it and said, "Are you from the Quileute tribe?"

The wolf seemed to debate something before nodding its gigantic head once, very slowly.

Glancing nervously at Annabeth, I had no clue what to do. Thankfully, she seemed to as she commanded it, "Change back to human. Now."

The wolf seemed to look warily at her and Bella but started to shift. I could see the tremor run through its body and I almost pitied it. It couldn't be pleasant going through that change.

I realized a moment too late why it seemed reluctant to shift back, sprinting in front of Annabeth just after she had seen the dude in human form. Naked.

Making sure Bella's eyes were faced towards my chest, I turned and angrily said, "Who do you think you are? You have no clothes on!"

The guy was freaking huge (not like that you perverts). His muscles seemed to bulge and he looked like he could take down an Ares kid. I did not look past his navel.

He said in a deep voice, "I am sorry, but I cannot control that. I have shorts with me."

I pointed to a tree and he ducked behind it. A few moments later he came out with a pair of cut-off jeans on.

I said, still really angry for daring to show himself naked in front of _my _girl, "Who are you, wolf? I thought you died out ages ago. And why were you hunting in this area. There are humans here."

Wolfie replied, "My name is Sam. I am from the blood line of the original werewolves. The gift to shift is genetic. I was not hunting, I was searching for Bella. Now it is my turn for questions. Who the hell are you people and how the fuck did you know who I was?"

I smirked slightly at his obvious nervousness. Annabeth told him, "We are Percy and Annabeth. We know of you from the old legends."

Sam/wolfie's eyes flashed with anger as he demanded, "Who told you?"

I tsked at his tone and said, "Now Wolfie, you do not order us. In any case, no one. There is this magical thing called the internet."

That seemed to make him angrier, probably because I just insulted him, and he said, "I can order you if I want! If you haven't noticed I am a giant wolf!"

I snickered and said lowly, "And we happen to be able to kill you in the blink of an eye. I advise you not to order us. You should be the one taking orders."

Sam recoiled, obviously getting the threat. Usually when a demigod threatens a mortal, their basic instincts tell them it's serious. I could tell it was no different this time.

But of course, being an airhead wolf, he said, "A puny little boy like you? I doubt it."

I shook with anger and I could tell Annabeth was pretty pissed too. No one insults us, no one.

She told him, "You are an insolent fool. Can you not see that we know everything about you and you know nothing about us? You are an idiot, Wolfie."

Sam bristled and said, "Don't call me Wolfie."

I rolled my eyes but calmed a bit saying, "As much as I want to sit here and prove that we are, in fact, your worst nightmare, I have someone to carry back to an anxious father."

Wolfie's face fell into guilt and he said, "Fine, but I will escort you and make sure you don't get lost."

Annabeth and I both snorted in laughter at that, if anyone was to get lost, it would be him.

I turned briskly, honestly not caring if Wolfie followed.

Annabeth's and my footprints were really easy to follow and it took like half the time to get back.

When Charlie noticed us he came over in a full run, skidding to a stop just in front of me, almost crying.

Taking her from me, his knees buckled a little but her carried her inside the house, gently placing her on the couch.

Wolfie stayed outside.

After cranking up the heat and placing a blanket over Bella, he hopped back outside. By now all the officers were back and everyone was very concerned about Bella.

Charlie said, "I want to thank you all for coming out to help, it means so much to me. I will keep you posted."

The mass nodded and dispersed and Charlie went inside with the doc, but Wolfie stayed.

We came over and he threatened, "If I _ever_ catch you on my land, you _will _die. Got it, children?"

My eyes flashed indignantly and Annabeth snapped, "Watch your tongue, Wolfie. You never know what could end up on the news."

Wolfie's eyes flashed but he just huffed and walked away.

After making sure he was actually gone, we went back inside.

Charlie hadn't moved from his position by the couch, nor had his miserable demeanor changed.

Coming over to stand by him, I placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's alright, Charlie. She'll be fine, Dr. Gerandy said so."

He didn't look convinced but nodded and said in a cracked voice, "Thank you for finding her…I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Annabeth smiled slightly and told him, "We wanted to. Bella is like our sister and you guys are so nice, letting us stay here and everything."

She tapped his shoulder slightly before looking at me and flicking her eyes to the door leading downstairs.

Taking her hint, I went around Charlie silently and led downstairs, hearing the door click close behind Annabeth.

Almost immediately, she was in my arms, head buried in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her little waist and hid my face in her hair, not saying a word.

A couple minutes later, she picked her head up and used a hand to tilt my face towards hers for just a moment.

Reaching out and brushing my fingertips across her face I told her softly, "Shh, it's fine, she's fine."

My Annabeth nodded slightly, distantly, saying, "I know, Perce, but I can't help but feel we could've done something, said sometime to Jerkward."

I cracked a little smile at the rather fitting new nickname. As I said, no one comes before Bella, not even her vamp boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend.

The smile fading, I said, "There was nothing, Annabeth. He apparently had his mind set; you saw the way he was acting. He was distancing himself from her. But I swear...if I ever see his fucking face again…"

Chuckling she said, "Loyalty was always your flaw…"

Pouting childishly and feigning hurt I said, "Are you saying I'm a bad person because of that?"

Laughing a bit louder, Annabeth told me, "Never," before bringing my face to hers again.

When we pulled away, I leaned my forehead against hers and told her, "I love you."

She smiled slightly and told me the same before backing up and going into her room. I followed diligently, thoroughly confused.

Opening a few different drawers, she grabbed a blanket and her pillow off her bed.

Seeing my look, she said, "I don't know about you, but I want to be there when she wakes up."

Smiling very slightly, I went and grabbed a blanket from my room and my pillow off her bed.

Letting Annabeth lead, we went up to the main room again. This time Charlie was on a chair half-asleep.

Setting down our things quietly as not to wake either of them, we checked that everything was locked before coming back.

I could tell that my Annabeth was going to wrap herself up in her blanket, but that wouldn't do. Keeping her blanket on the floor, I pulled her to my chest and spread my blanket over us.

Flipping over, she whispered, "As much as I like this, Charlie's going to flip."

Taking no notice to her words, I whispered back, "Let him."

Shaking her head, Annabeth went back to our original position.

Kissing her hair, I repeated, "I love you."

Right before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard her reply, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Finally! Sorry for the super long wait, but things just got caotic.**

**So sorry again, thanks for reading, and please review.**

**Forever, JazzCullen001**


	20. Chapter 20

Annabeth POV

When I woke in the early afternoon after a long and hard night, it was in my usual place in Percy's arms, though the ground was hard as rock. Looking around the room I saw Charlie. He glanced down, giving a disapproving look, but his heart wasn't in it. His eyes reverted back to his daughter, who was still sleeping on the couch.

I shifted so that I was facing Percy, who seemed to notice the movement and awakened. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and repeated my sweeping gaze, lingering on Bella's form.

Percy looked back at me with a sort of helpless look, one that conveyed he had no idea how to deal with this (I'd seen this look before when anyone was showing large amounts of emotion). I couldn't help but to roll my eyes before sobering up and realizing that I had no idea either.

Knowing that Charlie wasn't going to leave unless absolutely necessary, I stood and made my way to the kitchen, Percy trailing behind. I started toast and leaned back against the counter, exhaling a deep breath. Percy came to stand in front of me, placing his arms on the counter on either side of mine.

"Hey, don't worry about this. It'll work out, alright?" I smiled at his vague comment, which made him chuckle.

Knowing we were safely out of sight, he used to opportunity to capture me in a long, lingering kiss. My hands crept up to loop around his neck and I leaned my forehead against his as we parted. "Yeah, I know. We'll fix it ourselves if we have to."

"That's if Charlie doesn't murder him first," he muttered against my lips, leaning in for another kiss. This affection continued for a while until we both had to admit to ourselves that we ought to head back.

Charlie was in the same position in his chair, but looked up as we entered. "Took y'all long enough," he said in a gruff, hoarse voice, trying to be light in a bad situation.

Percy and I both blushed a bit at that, and I asked quietly, "Is she okay?"

"Physically? Sure. Heart rate's a little low, she's exhausted, and she was damn cold last night, but she's good. But she still hasn't woken up and I'm not sure how she'll be…behaving when she does."

I grimaced and came to stand behind his chair while Percy leaned onto the couch, closer to Bella. We all stayed silent to that position for some time before Charlie rubbed his face and groaned, saying, "You two don't have to stay here with her, you know? It's not the happiest of places at the moment."

Percy replied, "We know, but she's important to us we want to make sure she's okay. And she might need something or whatever, and we'd like to be here for that."

"Well, she's fine, and I can handle this. Y'all don't need to be hanging around here in the gloom. Go out to the beach or down to town. It's a good day for things like that."

I looked to Percy and we both understood what Charlie was doing and how he was craving time alone with his daughter.

Percy replied, "Alright, we'll go run some errands. We'll be back in a few hours."

Charlie nodded and Percy turned to go downstairs. I followed and soon enough we had both changed and headed out the door. Percy climbed into the driver's seat.

I looked to him as we pulled out of the driveway. "We are going where I think we're going, right?"

"Oh fuck yes," he growled, gripping to steering wheel and looking forward with an iron gaze.

* * *

We arrived at the Cullens' about twenty minutes later. However, the windows had been covered with plastic and there were no traces of life anywhere.

"Let's go in," I told him.

He smirked at me, "Now where did this law-breaking, breaking-and-entering side of you come from? I thought we had phased this out."

I snorted and said, "When did that happen? I must not have been there at the time."

He rolled his eyes and got out of the car, making his way to the front door. He tried the knob but found it locked. When he body thumped into it and it didn't budge. "Erm, I can't do that much harder without breaking the door."

"So?"

"That'd look awfully suspicious."

"They fled town. That's already awfully suspicious." Before he could do anything else, I picked up a large rock and tossed it through a plastic-covered window while he looked on in shock.

I started to climb though but turned back a bit, whereupon I saw his pleased, appraising look, and asked, "You coming?"

That shook him out of it and he came to behind me. "Ready when you are."

I got about halfway through before I had stop and smash out a bit more glass so that my hips would clear and he could follow. Behind me, I heard a muttered, "That's so hot," which, of course, lead to me antagonizing him with an adventurous butt-wiggle, knowing he was so close that he was nearly touching anyway.

Once we were both in the house, he looked me in the face, pointed and said, "You are so not nice."

Feigning innocence, I replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Percy rolled his eyes and walked past me to continue his search, but as he did so, made sure to give my ass a good pinch. I jumped and exclaimed, "Hey! Now that's not nice."

He shrugged while still walking in front of me, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

We search the house for a good three hours or so, finding nothing but an old note that had fallen in the back of a closet. It was a welcome to come stay in their house and was signed 'The Denali's'. That was our only clue as to where the entire family had disappeared to. Still, it was something.

* * *

I drove back to the Swan's but Percy was on a distracting streak (perhaps purposefully) and had laid his hand down on my upper thigh for the trip home. I mean, I was still very concerned about Bella and our mission and everything else we had to deal with, but he can certainly steal some attention from that, which was probably a good thing since I tend to fret a lot.

We arrived and walked inside, where Charlie was asleep in his chair. Percy and I proceeded downstairs as to not disturb either of them, closing the door behind us.

He plopped down on my bed, getting nice and comfortable in a laying position, and patted the sliver of space next to him.

"Um, that's not exactly big enough."

Percy smiled wider and patted the space again before motioning to his chest, signifying that at least part of me was supposed to rest there.

"Not now, loverboy," I said, lifting is legs and sliding underneath them. He made a whine of disapproval but accepted it anyway.

After a moment, he spoke. "So they've left town, right? Well, they've got to be somewhere. I think they must have friends called 'Denali' or something, maybe they're with them."

"Maybe, but Denali is a place."

"The Denalis could be named for where they live. It's worth a shot at least. Where is Denali?"

"Alaska, which wouldn't bother ice-cold vampires in the slightest. And it's got lots of forests to find some munchies."

Percy laughed, coming up on his elbows. "Did you seriously just say 'munchies'? That's hilarious. So it sounds like we're going to Alaska."

"Yeah, probably. That's going to be super fun to coordinate. Not to mention we'll have to call a council meeting about our change in location and that this might turn into a chase."

"We've done chases before. They're not bad. Besides, if we ever end up in a cold place, it's just an excuse to hold you for the night."

"Funny, I didn't seem to think it was that cold here, but you've been doing that for a while now."

He opened and closed his mouth several times before saying, "Well I guess I just like being close to you."

I couldn't help but to 'awww' at that (a rarity for me, mind you) and kissed him briskly. But continuing his distraction streak, he pulled me back so that I ended up chest to chest with him.

He smirked. "Now, that's better."

I hit him upside the head, but that didn't deter his plans. He enveloped me in a deep kiss, which started getting a wee bit sexual. And by that I meant that his right hand had found a spot cupping my ass, occasionally adding in a little squeeze, while his left hand alternated between rubbing circles in my side and drifting down the length of it.

Eventually, both of his hands came to rest on my waist, where I could feel his fingers drumming and wiggling. However, by that point, my free hand (that wasn't holding me up) had started to wander and had found its own spot gripping the fabric covering his abdomen, which became tangled in my grip after Percy kissed his way down to my neck.

He hit a particular spot that made me drop my head and I could feel him smirk against me. "Fuck, Percy. You're going to drive me mad."

He looked up at me. "I aim to." With that, he flipped us over, removing my hold on his shirt and sliding his hands under my shirt at the same time. Percy started back right where he left off, letting one of his hands sweep upwards and the other down so that his left one gripped around my back just below my bra and the other was on my leg, right under my butt. He then continued in his ministrations, slowly driving me more and more wild, my sounds of pleasure starting to gain volume.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and pleaded, "Damn it, Percy…" He responded immediately, shifting closer so that we were touching more and dropped his left hand to the hem of my shirt. Pausing to look in my eyes for permission, he then got it off and threw it across the room. From there his lips dropped lower to my cleavage, which he kissed thoroughly. My hands found themselves tangled in his hair as he continued downwards, kissing just above the seam of my jeans, squeezing my thigh with his right hand.

He looked up again, brushing his chin on my stomach. "Annabeth?" Lifting my head just enough to make eye contact, I nodded to him, knowing he'd understand the desire in my eyes. He swiftly undid the button and zipper before stripping them off and tossing them in the general direction of my shirt. He looked over me. I realized that he'd never seen me in just undergarments before. I shifted uncomfortably, pressing me legs even closer together and bringing up my knees a bit. But he took his hands and undid my shift, saying, "Don't hide from me. You're beautiful, and I want you to know that this is going to be completely about you right now." His words sent a shiver down my spine and I relaxed into his touch completely.

He hummed, the vibrations of which I could feel through his lips that were ghosting around my midsection while his hands explored new territory. Eventually, he worked his way back up to my lips (where I kissed him back with much intensity) and his right hand had followed, moving into my hair while his forearm kept him up. His left hand, though, ran down my leg and swung it over his hips, allowing his pelvis to further contact mine. He groaned shortly and briefly lapsed with his lips but after a moment picked up a slow rhythm which he matched with soft grinds. His right hand rested on my waist again, and he used it to help propel himself.

I could feel myself getting very close, and I think he could too because he slowed his lips and stopped his hips completely. I whimpered a bit at the friction loss, but Percy soon started kissing elsewhere and those thoughts were replaced. After a minute or so, he moved his hands to my back but stopped them before they were under me. Knowing his intentions and knack for always getting permission, I raised my back up off the bed so that he could access his target. He took a breath and unclipped my bra, tossing that, too, away.

Showing great self-control, he didn't move his face from the crook of my neck, instead hesitantly bringing up his hands. They inched closer until he finally gained confidence and he started palming me directly. I gasped and arched into his hips and gripped at his back, which was still covered by his shirt. That got tossed away, also, giving me much better access to his back and abs, which were driving me wild.

His lips started working down my neck, to my collarbone, and further, until he had replaced one of his hands with feather-light kisses. I found myself arching up for friction and finding it in his hips, though all of that was driving me back up to where I was before. He slowed back down and used a flat hand to push down my hips. He lifteed his head and scooted back, where he used one hand to prop himself up while the other ran down my leg and then back up the inside, whereupon I gasped and further dug my nails into his back. His hand, right below my core, then split my legs ever so slightly until he placed both of his knees outside mine and sat up, looking down on me with one of the most loving expressions I've ever seen.

"Annabeth, you know this can end here, right? I don't want to do something you're not comfortable with." He leaned down, so his face was close to mine and stroked my face. "I need you to tell me what you're comfortable with."

I looked up into his concerned eyes. "I'm comfortable with you, whatever that is. There's only one thing that'd I'd like to…hold off on, but I don't think that's your intention right now."

Percy smiled broadly, kissed me briefly and whispered, "I love you."

I was going to reply but it stuck in my throat as he stood back on his legs, running his hands along my sides. With one last look towards my eyes, he slowly slipped my panties down my legs, then sent them across the room.

"Beautiful."

He leaned back down over me to where his skin touched mine. It felt like fire was burning in my veins as his lips took another trip around my body, his hands taking alternate, but equally thorough paths. Finally, he came down to where I desired him most, and with apprehension, slowly felt his way around with his hand, causing shivers of pleasure to arch through me. I was almost embarrassingly wet for him, but he took advantage of that before painstakingly slowly slipping a finger inside me. It was different from anything I've felt before but very pleasurable. Still, I was not used to such an intrusion and instinctively clamped around him. He kissed my collarbone and whispered and slowly got me loosened up enough to where he started pumping and adding fingers, being careful to keep me intact.

I didn't last very long between his motions and was soon enough a pile of jelly in his arms. He stroked my back and let me lie on him, kissing my hair occasionally. After I'd recovered some strength, I pulled myself up into a more comfy position nestled into his chest.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

He chuckled. "Instinct, I guess. Next time will be better."

"I might die, then."

Percy let out another laugh and said, "You're humoring me. I get it, it's all good. But seriously, I think I might know what I'm doing now. At least a little bit."

I had to smile at that and we laid in silence for another while before I shifted my position again and noticed that his arousal hadn't exactly gone away. I rubbed my thigh over it, but he placed a hand on my leg.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, this was about you."

I looked up at him in shock. I mean, he wasn't exactly one to turn down contact. Still, he just kissed me soundly and returned us to our earlier position.

I was starting to drift off to sleep but was stopped by my lack of food. Percy, being the mind reader he is, sat up and said, "Why don't you go and shower and change while I find something to eat?"

Groaning, I nodded and extracted myself from him and made my way over to the bathroom, turning on a nice, hot shower.

By the time I was out (it had been quite a while), Percy had gone upstairs. I found him in the kitchen tending some grilled cheese sandwiches and a pot of tomato soup.

"Hey," he said, giving me a small kiss, "Bella's awake and Charlie made soup and had some leftover, so I thought I'd make some sandwiches to go with it."

"That sounds good to me." I reached past him and grabbed a couple of plates from the top cabinet, wincing a bit from my sore lower area.

Immediately, he noticed, pulled me to him, and asked in a low, scared voice, "I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh gods, I'm so sorry. I should've—"

I cut him off with a finger over his lips. "You didn't. It's natural to be a bit sore, but I'm not hurt, okay?"

He didn't look pleased, but nodded. However, the closeness of the position allowed me to feel that his problem from earlier had disappeared and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What? Did I do something?"

"Yeah, I'd wager that. Not now but earlier, perhaps?"

Percy immediately caught on and blushed beet red, taking a few steps back. "Hey, no antagonizing me. I did what I had to do," he paused with a devious expression, his earlier blush gone, "Besides, I don't think you understand how extremely attractive that was."

I snorted and shook my head, "You're such a seaweed brain."

"Hm, just as long as I'm _your_ seaweed brain."

"Wouldn't dream of otherwise."

* * *

It turned out that Bella was pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal. She barely responded to questions and didn't talk of her own accord. She did eat most of her soup, which was better than we thought she would. Still, it wasn't fun seeing her so hurt about it.

Charlie finally felt comfortable enough to leave long enough to call his boys and give them an update and inform the doctor about her progress. The doctor said he would be over tomorrow to examine her, but that she was probably just recovering from a traumatic event and would need time.

Percy and I backed off a little bit when she seemed to be getting overwhelmed but otherwise stayed by her side, cracking jokes and trying to engage her in conversation. That didn't really work, but she did adamantly say that she didn't want us wasting our time on her.

We all called the night at about 10:30 or so and even managed to get Bella upstairs. She still was pretty unresponsive, but it was progress.

Percy and I headed back downstairs where I headed to his room, sitting towards the side where his pillow should be, and pulled out Daedalus' laptop. He sat next to me, throwing an arm around my waist, and leaned over to see the computer screen.

"So Denali is here," I showed him on a map, "We can fly to New York sometime later this week, then from there to Alaska. Or we could come back to here and drive there. What do you think?"

"Well, I'd like to drive there so we have the car, for sure. And we'd be able to check up on Bella."

"Yeah, that sounds like a better plan. It's pretty late in New York so we'll have to call in the morning to clear a council spot and book some tickets. Then we'll have to tell something to Charlie."

He hummed in agreement and nodded, moving to rest his face in my shoulder. I closed the laptop and put it on the side table before standing up.

"You, get ready for bed. It might be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted, and I left to go change into my pajamas. When I returned, he was under the sheets and had moved our pillows over.

I slid in next to him, face to face, and hit the light. He immediately put one hand on my ass and the other slid under me to rest on my lower back.

As he was leaning his head down for a kiss, I asked, "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so…handsy all of a sudden? I mean, a few days ago you weren't like this. Now it's like you're taking every chance you get. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't enjoy it, but why? You're not all messed up about this Edward situation, are you?"

"No, of course not. I just feel like…I don't know. It feels right?"

"You're such a crap liar. I'll get it out of you soon enough."

"Or you could just leave it."

I laughed and closed the space between us, completing our goodnight kiss. "Night, Perce."

"Night, Annabeth. Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
